Putting the 'M' in Mystery
by missy mee
Summary: When an eighteen year old green eyed black haired teacher shows up in 1977 with a snake and flirty redhead in tow, there's sure to be complications. HG. Formally 'Meet Professor Son - I mean - Potter'
1. Steaks with Wings & Even Stranger Things

**Disclaimer: Joanna Rowling owns all the characters you recognise from this story. No profit is being made from the authorship of this story.**

Harry summoned his battered old trunk to him and looked up at the castle. The trees were smaller, the trunks more slender than he remembered, and there were fewer greenhouses, but apart from that it was the same Hogwarts he'd spent the last seven years of his life working, playing and getting into life-threatening situations in. With a reminiscent sigh, he picked up his trunk once again and mounted the stone steps leading to the studded oaken door.

§

"Padfoot, is it necessary to fill your mouth to its fullest capacity and treat us all to a lovely display of its contents before attempting to digest you food?" James asked irritably, aiming a practiced slap upside his friend's head. Sirius gave him a lopsided grin and carried on attacking his steak in a manner more than resembling that of a dog. On his other side, Remus rolled his eyes expressively at James and turned his attention to his gravy-drenched mashed potatoes. Sighing, James pulled out his wand and jabbed it sharply at Sirius's plate. The mangled steak sprouted stubby wings and flew in circles around Sirius's head, emitting taunting squeaky sounds. The black haired boy let out a barking laugh and retrieved his unruly piece of meat with his knife.

A loud knock interrupted the friendly banter of the students, as the door to the hall swung open. A tall-ish man in black robes stood there, leaning casually against the doorframe. He looked no older than seventeen. His black hair would have touched his shoulders had it not been pulled back into a small ponytail. He had deeply glittering green eyes that stood out starkly against his unnaturally pale skin, so transparent as to have an almost blue tint. Around his forearm, an emerald green snake was coiled like an armlet, its eyes gleaming like black diamonds. He gave an easy smile.

"Harry Potter," he said by way of introduction. His voice was quiet, yet heard by everyone in the hall. "I've come to apply for the defence post."

Even Dumbledore seemed slightly shocked by the mans entrance. His silver eyebrows were raised slightly, and his head tilted consideringly to the side. He rose to his feet.

"Welcome, Mr Potter. Do you have the qualifications suitable for the job?"

The man gave another sly grin.

"I'll send you a few." He closed his eyes briefly, and then looked intently at Dumbledore. The headmaster appeared to be receiving some mental message, and his eyes widened as he listened to whatever the man was silently telling him.

"Impressive, I must say, Mr Potter. May I inquire as to your age?"

"Eighteen last July," he said calmly, earning several gasps from the student body, "But I find age somewhat irrevelent to one's experience, wouldn't you agree?"

Dumbledore seemed to recover from the revelation of his age enough to nod his head, and offer, "Quite."

He turned to face his students and announced, "May I introduce you to your new defence teacher, Professor Harry Potter."

The students were too startled to applaud, but Professor Potter barely seemed to notice, and he merely walked up to the teacher's table with his trunk floating behind him. He seated himself next to Professor Flitwick, and pulled a plate of sausages toward him, smirking at the silence he had caused.

Slowly, the Hall returned to its normal chatter. Every so often, students would steal a look at their newest Professor, and many of the girls were eying him in a way that was hardly platonic. James glanced sideways down the table to the green eyed red head sitting a few seats down. She wasn't mirroring the sappy expressions of her friends, but merely looking at the Professor with frank admiration.

It was perhaps ten minutes after Professor Potter's startling arrival that his face suddenly flooded with fear. He was staring at the doorway and appeared to be swearing repeatedly under his breath. James frowned, but turned to follow his gaze, as had most of the school.

A slim, petite young woman with long red hair stood in the doorway. She was about their age, and wearing a pair of jeans and a chunky black polo neck sweater. Her arms were folded across her chest and her lips were pressed into a thin line. She walked up to the teachers table, her high heeled boots rapping against the stone floor. Professor Potter had stood up, and a look of pure terror was on his face. She stopped only a foot or so in front of him, her brown eyes boring into his.

"So," she hissed, eyes narrowing into slits "_So."_

"Hi Ginny," the Professor said hoarsely, his voice several octaves higher than it had been.

"Erm, what are you doing here?"

The woman exploded.

"What am _I _doing here? I could ask you the same question, _Potter_. I'm here because I didn't really fancy sitting at the headquarters thinking of imaginative ways to disembowel you the minute you got back, or comforting mum while she thought of the ways you were probably getting killed! And if you give me the slightest hard time about it, I'll tell all the overprotective prats that I'm going out with you!"

"B…but, you're not!" Professor Potter stammered.

"I know that," the woman said, a smile playing on her lips, "but _they _won't, and I'm pretty sure you remember what they did to my last boyfriend. Poor, poor Dean."

Professor Potter shuddered.

"So," Ginny said conversationally, "Are you going to give me a bloody good duel or not? I mean, at his become a bit of a tradition, and you know how much I love tradition, eh, Harry?"

The professor sighed and pulled out his wand, apparently having expected this all along.

"You do realize I'm going to have to Bat Bogey you, don't you?" Ginny asked, as though it was the standard punishment for the crime which, as yet, had become clear to no one but the two of them.


	2. Pretty damn spectacular

Professor Potter gave a resigned sigh, pulling out his wand.

"Sword or no?"

"No," Ginny said hastily, "I don't want this to turn into another dueling lesson."

She raised a hand to her hair and messed it up, saying in a poor imitation of Harry, "Parry, Ginny! PARRY!"

"Are you criticizing my teaching methods, Miss Weasley?" Professor Potter asked dangerously. They were now both circling each other with their wands raised.

"Not at all, _Professor," _said Ginny mockingly, "_Tangeratella_!"

"_Protego," _cried the Professor, laying a shielding charm so strong that the curse rocketed of it and hit a plate of chicken drumsticks. The drumsticks exploded into movement and started to do what appeared to be a tap dance. The students gasped (Not as one. That would just be weird,) and applauded.

"Har-_ry_!" Ginny complained, "How am I supposed to get past that shield? _Accio!" _

The sword from one of the suits of armour flew towards her, and she caught it effortlessly.

"_En garde!" _she called, pointing the sword squarely at Harry. He swished back his cloak and in one fluid movement unsheathed a golden sword, with rubies the size of eggs inlaid in the handle. The snake wrapped around his arm hissed menacingly.

What followed would have to have been one of the most incredible duels that Hogwarts had ever seen, with blades and wands working in perfect harmony, movements so fast that they seemed a mere blur.

What was eve more astonishing was that they would all tell neither dueler was really trying to achieve such a level of perfection. They both seemed perfectly happy to hurl hexes at each other, and neither seemed particularly interested in disarming the other.

Quite suddenly, the flurry of movement stopped, and both stood casually regarding each other, Harry casually tossing his sword from hand to hand. But then he sighed.

"Truce?" asked the Professor, sheathing his sword. Ginny sighed reluctantly.

"All right, Potter. You win this one."

Harry grinned in satisfaction and turned to Dumbledore.

"Sir, this is Ginny Weasley, a friend of mine, unfortunately for me."

Ginny laughed cheekily, flicking back her sheet of red hair.

"And it appears," Harry continued heavily, "That she has hunted me down."

The red head gave a self-satisfied smile, and seated herself on the table, flicking her wand casually at the dancing drumsticks. The tap dance changed to a tango.

"So, with your permission, sir, she'll be helping me with my classes this year." Harry asked of Dumbledore, but his eyes were widened meaningfully at Ginny. She simply smiled demuely back.

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore said affablely, smiling at the girl in benevolence, "The more the merrier."

"Cool! Will they have to call me Professor?" asked Ginny eagerly.

"Miss Weasley will be fine," said Harry firmly. Ginny pouted.

"Don't think you got off from being bat-bogeyed, Potter," she muttered, fingering her wand.

"Sit down and shut up," said the Professor pleasantly. A few students gave nervous laughs. Ginny glared daggers at them.

"Ginny, you aren't allowed to hex the students," Harry said patiently, with the air of one explaining that two plus two was four to an obstinate child.

"Shut it, Potter," she said, not at all quietly. Again the students laughed, but this time Ginny laughed with them, before conjuring a chair next to Harry and sitting down.

"Hello," he said, noticing that every student eye was on the pair. "Is there a problem?"

Hastily, the students resumed their chatter.

"Cool," James said, looking at the newest professor in admiration.

"And _gorgeous," _Sirius added. James raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you swung that way, Padfoot."

"I mean the girl, Ginny, you dolthead," Sirius snapped, giving James a clip round the ear, "But look at Middlestone going starry eyed!"

The Marauders looked over to the Hufflepuff table to see Sandra Middlestone, officially prettiest girl at school, gazing at Potter with a sappy expression in her vacant blue eyes. James looked round and realized that just about every girl in the room, with the exception of Lily Evans, was mirroring her expression. The professor turned his head and Remus gasped.

"James, he's your twin!"

"What?" asked James, confused, "Moony, I'm an only child, remember?"

Remus raised his eyes heavenward, marveling at the stupidity of hi friend. Sirius glanced at Professor Potter, who was talking animatedly to Flitwick, and saw it too.

"Prongs, he's like, your carbon copy."

James frowned.

"Weird. Same surname, too. Maybe he's some distant relative."

"Well, we can find out tomorrow. We've got him first thing."

"This is going to be an interesting year," Sirius reflected, helping himself to apple crumble.

"Yeah," James agreed, but he was not looking at the professor. His eyes had swiveled, as they so often did, to the delicate profile of Lily Evans.

But she didn't notice.


	3. Betcha a Galleon they’ll marry

**Hello! I'm being a good girl and updating straight away. Probably won't keep in up though.**

"So, how did you get here?" asked Harry of the glaring Weasley beside him. She gave a quick glance around to make sure no one was listening and lowered her voice.

"Dumbledore sent me. He said that you needed someone with you, because he was worried that you'd do something stupid."

"So I'm still being babysat, am I?" asked Harry bitterly, stabbing a sausage violently. "I thought he'd at least leave me alone now _he's _gone."

"Harry, it wasn't like that, said Ginny earnestly, forcing him to look at her, "I mean, it's pretty obvious that you'd want to warn them. He does trust you, I swear, but he just didn't want you to be tempted to…"

"What?" Harry asked, his voice silkily poisonous, "Be tempted to _what?"_

"Oh Harry, stop trying to be superhuman," Ginny snapped, "You're an amazing wizard, and I know you wouldn't try to tell them without thinking, but I'm pretty sure you'd do anything for all those horrible memories to be erased. And hell, I so wish you could. But you can't, Harry, and I'm here to give you a poke if you start thinking about it. Plus, I really fancy myself a teacher." She giggled, and Harry forgot to scowl as the two started throwing good-natured insults at each other.

"Snake gobbed prat,"

"Freckle faced weasel,"

"Changophobic," **(referring to Cho Chang, if you hadn't guessed that already)**

"Boy who Lived number one fan,"

"Arrogant prick."

Harry gave an evil smile and leaned in close.

"Best friend's kid sister,"

Ginny let out a string of swearwords that would have made an Auror blush, and brandished her wand with an "Ooh, you'll pay for that, Potter."

"Whatever. Hey, look at my mum!"

Ginny turned to see an extremely angry looking Lily Evans shouting red faced at James Potter. All of the Marauders looked from Lily to James, who was wearing an extremely meek expression and patiently waiting for her to finish her rant. Ginny turned to Harry and laughed.

"Remind you of anyone?"

Harry burst into a hacking cough, which sounded oddly like "_RonandHermione!"_

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she thought of the previous summer, when the pairs loud bickering had fallen silent and she and Harry had emerged from their cover to see the two lip locked.

"Betcha a galleon they end up married."

Harry considered.

"You're on. I can imagine the two of them at the alter," he raised his voice in a shrill imitation of Hermione. "_I Hermione, take thee… Oh, honestly Ronald! Your shirt's untucked! For heavens sake, can't you be a bit more…"_

"Blatantly adoring?" Ginny filled in, "Have you seen the puppy dog looks he keep giving her. It's identical to how James is looking at Lily."

Harry craned his neck to see his father-to-be gazing worshipfully at the red head, who was throwing him the occasional dirty look. She laughed. "Isn't it hilarious watching them bicker and knowing they'll end up married?"

"Yeah. Hilarious." Harry muttered, staring wistfully at his parents. Remus had told him before he died that even when they'd started going out, and even when they were married, they still argued constantly.

They'd all be about forty now, he thought sadly. But no, none of them would ever grow any older since the day they'd died. Wormtail had died in Azkaban a few years ago, and it was only six months since he'd seen Remus die at the wand of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had died as well. He and Bellatrix had both been killed by Harry's hate. He hadn't cursed them, but the power within him had grown so strong that they had simply fallen lifeless to the ground. Harry didn't regret it, as far as he was concerned there was no shred of good left inside them, and it was a good thing they were dead. But still their blank, empty eyes haunted his dreams.

"Harry?" asked Ginny tentatively, snapping him out of his daze.

§

The Marauders were sprawled over a few armchairs in front of the fire by the common room talking about nothing in particular. Lily watched them. Sirius said something and James laughed, his head thrown back and lit by the range glow of the fire. He was handsome, Lily had to admit. He was also charming when it struck him. She remembered the previous year, when she had been forced to work on her Potion assignment with him. Only she'd just broken up with her first ever boyfriend, and James had quietly done the work by himself and left her alone. She recalled the awful certainty that she'd fail for the first time in her life, only to find a twenty page evaluation and perfect potion sample handed in for her. When she'd asked James about it he'd simply shrugged and told her he didn't mind. That was sweet of him.

She shook herself mentally. _This is James Potter! _She told herself firmly. She hastily reminded herself of how he'd called her carrots ad pulled her hair in first year, how he'd turned her robes hot pink in second. Grudges are so much easier to hold than to forget.

_You hate James Potter!_

He turned and looked at her, and something seemed to register in his eyes.

"Hey, Evans!" he called to her "Will you... She quickly put on a glare.

"No, Potter, I will not go out with you! I hate you, remember?"

He gave her a hurt look.

"Actually, I was just going to ask you to set the password for the Heads Common Room."

Lily felt her face flush. She felt strangely guilty for biting his head off, yet again.

"Lily? Earth to Lily, are you receiving?"

Lily's friend Alice waved a hand in front of her face. She closed her eyes for a second, then slapped on a smile and opened them.

"Yeah?"

§

"So, Prongs, what's the 'Get Lily' plan this year?" asked Sirius expectantly. The other two Marauders also turned their attention to James. He sighed.

"There isn't one, guys. I've given up."

Peter gasped, and Sirius reached out and shook his shoulder, looking unnerved.

"Prongs, are you OK?"

James looked up at him.

"What's the point? You heard her, she hates me. I don't want to make her unhappy." Peter and Sirius both glanced at Remus, who shrugged.

"She hates me." James repeated bitterly, and put his head in his hands.

**There's Chapter 3 for you! It's longer than the last one.**

**Honey P: Thanks! That really means a lot to me**

**HaydenRocks14: Yeah. The situation is basically the same, but it isn't going the same way**

**Inken: No, it wasn't me, and don't worry, no offence is taken. It probably seemed so because it's such a big cliché, but I just wanted MY spin on the cliché**

**Idontlikemilk: Thank you very much for your review!**

**MartaBlack2: Ta!**

**Cox poppy: I totally agree**

**Nixtear: Thanx!**

**Chrissy888777999: Thanks! But I'm sure you have…**

**Meverson: I;m trying to update a lot**

**Meaghen Potter**


	4. Twelve children and a pet Crup

Dedicated to all my lovely reviewers 

"Am I allowed to be nervous?" asked Harry, strumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. Ginny looked up from her seat on his desk, and grinned teasingly.

"What, the great Boy Who Lived, scared of teaching a class of measly seventeen year olds?"

Harry laughed.

"No, the great Boy Who Lived, scared of teaching a class that includes James Potter, aka Dead Father and greatest prankster Hogwarts has ever seen, and Lily Evans, Dead Mother to-be and President of the we hate James Potter club. Throw in another couple of father figures and you could say yeah, I am pretty nervous."

"At least you don't have to teach Pettigrew," said Ginny consolingly. "Bloody good thing he didn't make it into NEWT level Defence."

"If he'd made it that far the little bastard wouldn't have made it any further." Harry growled, envisioning himself ripping Peter limb from limb.

He was interrupted from his pleasant daydreams by the arrival of a group of girls, who quickly got out their books and sat at their desks, talking quietly.

"Miss Evans, isn't it?" asked Harry, pretending to be unfamiliar with his own mother. She looked up and smiled politely.

"That's right. And this is my friend Alice."

Harry greeted Neville's mother with a friendly smile, and looked up to see the Marauders rushing to their desks with a look of triumph on their faces. Harry had a horrible feeling that a prank was under construction. Lily glowered at James, and James shot her a melting smile. Ginny began to hum 'Here Comes the Bride," softly.

"Shut up, Ginny." Said Harry without turning to look at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Right. I'm your teacher, she's Ginny and you know what our job is, so I won't waste time talking about that. The basic gist of what we're doing this year in my class will be techniques for staying alive."

A girl giggled nervously, and Harry shot her an icy look.

"That was not a joke, Miss Hatfield. You know perfectly well that Voldemort…" he ignored the compulsory gasps at his name, "Is growing more powerful by the day. Constant Vigilance is the only thing that stands between you and Avada Kevadra. By no means am I trying to scare you senseless, but as seventeen year olds I believe that you perfectly understand the gravity of the situation. Oh, and for Heavens Sake, learn to say his name. Every time you shudder at the word 'Voldemort', He wins one more battle. He has won your fear, and by fear you can be manipulated. I don't say 'don't fear him', because you would be stupid not to, but until you have looked him in the eye, he has not earned your fear."

Silence followed this speech, and most of the class were staring at their Professor, wondering if he was insane. James, Sirius and Remus's faces, however, showed nothing but pure respect.

"On a lighter note, however," Harry continued, "I have received no indication on what you have already learned. Miss Evans, could you enlighten me?"

"We've studied minor hexes, a few dark creatures, charms and talismans and Parseltongues," replied Lily promptly. Harry gave her a smile, but then frowned.

"No Unforgivables? Patroni? Wandless combat?"

She shook _her_ head.

"No sir."

"Bloody Hell," Harry muttered. He shook his head and turned to Ginny, cocking his head inquiringly. She nodded and stood up.

"Okay, since Harry here is lousy at speeches I'll carry on where he left off. We'll be training you in some more major curses and hexes, you're going to learn how to repel Dementors, ad throughout the year you'll be learning some physical combat, because that can be bloody useful. Any questions?"

Sirius raised a hand.

"Yes, Mr Black?"

"Are you two going out?"

Both Ginny and Harry burst out laughing. "Hell no!" they said in unison.

"Ginny is my best friends little sister," Harry explained, earning a scowl from his pretty assistant.

"You should get together." Sirius informed him matter of factly, "Don't you reckon Remmy?"

"Remus is our relationships 'guru'," James explained. Remus had closed his eyes and was humming mystically.

"_Oooaam…. I see…Oooaamm…Long lives….with….oooaamm….twelve children and…..oooaaamm…a pet Crup_."

The Marauders and the rest of the class all laughed, Ginny and Harry included. After the laughter died down, Ginny said to Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr Lupin, did you see with your second sight, the fact that I have a Crup allergy?"

Remus grinned sheepishly. Harry leaned in toward Remus and stage-whispered;

"Did you see me being beaten up by six red heads?"

Ginny and Harry both laughed, while the class looked confused.

"Now that we

have received those priceless words of wisdom from the relationships guru, we must turn our mind toward more mundane matters. Any more questions?"

Lily raised her hand. "Miss Evans?"

"How did you get that scar on your forhead."

Immediately, all the laughter died from Harry's face.

"Why?" he asked sharply.

Lily shrugged.

"Just wondered." Harry closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them again.

"I received my scar when I was hit by Avada Kevadra when I was a baby."

Everyone in the class gasped incredulously. Remus Lupin put up his hand and asked the obvious question.

"How on earth did you survive the Killing Curse?"

A few murmurs of agreement passed through the class. Harry sighed.

"Frankly, I don't want to go into it now. I will tell you when we study the Unforgivables. Class dismissed."

The students filtered out of the door, talking excitedly among themselves. Lily lingered for a second.

"I…I'm sorry sir," she said hesitantly, "I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories." Harry smiled and shook his head at her.

"It's quite alright, Lily. And by the way, never call me sir again, unless you want a week of detentions."

Lily flashed him a quick smile and hurried out, noticing that they'd been let out a good ten minutes early.

Ginny touched Harry's shoulder from behind.

"Are you alright?"

Harry sighed.

"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just a bit weird, that's all."

She slid both arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry felt slightly surprised, but relaxed and turned around to hug her.

"I'm okay," he whispered in her ear, this time with more conviction.

Sorry I didn't update last night. I have my end of year tests coming up so I'm having to do loads of revision.

A/N : I'm thinking about changing the title. Got any suggestions?

**I'd like to say a special thank you to Brian as my first reviwer. Thankyou!**

**That also goes for Honey P, demetrius, skittish, nixtear, Meaghan Potter, Transylvanian, Gred, Inken, Idontlikemilk, MartaBlack2, Chrissy888777999, meverson, Penny P, cris, ginny-olic, dudette and immortalwizardpirateeelf-fan.**

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: Poor James indeed! **

**Haydenrocks14: I read that fic a while ago, and I really love it, however, I feel the writer left us hanging a bit, and hasn't resumed (which I swear I'll never do)**

**Cox Poppy: I completely agree**

**Korrd: Yes, it is a H/G fic. Did I quote Winston Churchill? It wasn't intentional. When did I do that?**

**Ocean-Poweress: Don't worry, I won't! You lovely reviewers have made me reconsider**


	5. Shedevils and Moony

"Checkmate," said Ginny, leaning back in her chair with a smile. Harry groaned theatrically.

"She-devil," he muttered, "What is it with Weasleys and chess?"

"What is it with Potters and hero complexes?" Ginny shot back, rearranging the pieces on their sixty four squares. Harry grinned.

"Got me there."

Ciad slid from the sleeve of his robe and hissed softly. Harry nodded and said something in reply, and the acid green snake hissed in agreement. Ginny glared at him.

"It really freaks me out when you do that. Can you teach me Parseltongue?"

"Of course I can't! I don't even know how I speak it, how the hell would I know how to tell someone else how to speak it. When I speak Parseltongue, I can't tell the difference between it and English."

Ginny pouted, but then brightened.

"Can you teach me Swahili, then?"

Harry looked nonplussed.

"Ginny, I can't speak Swahili."

"Maybe you can," Ginny pressed, "Only it sounds like English, because…"

"Sir?"

Harry spun, wand in hand, to find Remus Lupin standing in the doorway. He exhaled gustily.

"Lesson number two, Mr Lupin. Always knock on the door of someone who's spent their entire life fighting Death Eaters. I could have hexed you."

"Sorry, Professor," Remus stepped back, looking embarrassed, "It was just, I was outside the door because I needed to talk to you, and I couldn't help hearing." He bit his lip, "Are you really a Parseltongue, sir?"

Harry paused, looking quickly at Ginny, and then nodded.

"Yes Remus, I am. But don't worry, I'm not a Death Eater. It's merely a gift that I received from someone. I'll go into further detail in tomorrow's lesson on the Unforgivables. But in the meantime, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Remus shuffled uncomfortably.

"Is it about your… condition?"

Remus looked amazed at the teachers insight, but then nodded.

"I… Well, I don't know how you know about that, and at the end of the day, I'd rather not find out. I was just wondering if, well maybe, you knew anything to…"

"Help you?" Harry prompted gently, "Well, Remus. I may be able to do something, but I'll have to think about it, and make some arrangements. By no means can I cure you completely, neither can I prevent your transformation, but I believe I can make some arrangements. I'll let you know."

Remus gave him a look of pure gratitude, and gave a shy smile.

"Thanks, Professor. Thank you so much."

"No problem," he replied, giving the boy a smile, "I can see what a nice lad you are. I am not prejudiced towards you for being a werewolf, and you are not prejudiced toward me for being Parseltongue. We are equals. Good night, Remus."

Reemus turned to go, but Harry added,

"Oh, and tell Messrs Black and Potter that they should not be in the kitchens at this hour."

Harry and Ginny both laughed at Remus's shocked expression, and turned their attention to an ancient piece of parchment on the chess board. Not just any piece of parchment, but a very familiar map.

They watched the dot labeled 'Moony' pelting along the corridor to the kitchen, pausing there for a few moments, and then to run again, followed by two other dots labeled 'Padfoot' and 'Prongs'. The three reached Gryffindor tower, and the two defence teachers followed their progress through the portrait hole, only to be met by another dot, this time one by name of 'Lily Evans'. Dots 'Moony' and Padfoot' sidled away, leaving 'Prongs' to face Lily's wrath. Harry and Ginny turned and grinned at each other.

"Young love. Sweet, eh?"

The two joined each other in a strangely evil cackle.

"Please teach me Swahili!"

"No."

Yeah, I know it's really short, but I felt I had to have a bridge between the first lesson and the Unforgivables. That'll be the next chapter, by the way, and it'll be a lovely long one, hopefully posted by tonight or tomorrow.

_I still haven't had any suggestions for a new title. The current one is lousy, please give me your ideas!_

**Thanks to Bobkat2007, IamSiriusgrl, IhateHarryandHermioneshippers, tweets, angelburninginheaven, lifeiscrazy, reighost, gabbie, shniz, Harrysbestfriend, Nightwing509 & Chyp**


	6. The Unforgivables, Part I

"Silence, please. Today's lesson will be on the Unforgivable Curses."

The Marauders exchanged glances and leaned forward in their seats, eager to hear about the subject that , hopefully, would tell hem a little more about their mysterious defence teacher.

"The three Unforgivable Curses are commonly associated with a dark wizard, and for good reason, seeing as I don't see how any decent person would commit at least one of them. The other two... well, let's just say that sometimes they're necessary. But the less said about that, the better. Can anyone name me one?"

Sirius raised a hand. Remus and James did a double take-Sirius _never _but up his hand in class, it was one of his many principals. Professor Potter, however, appeared to be not even slightly surprised.

"Mr Black?"

Sirius glanced around uneasily, now feeling awkward. He spoke quietly,

"The Imperius curse, sir."

"Thankyou. Five points to Gryffindor. The Imperius is the curse that allows the caster to control their victim's actions. The strangest thing about the curse is that you do not suffer if it is cast upon you. It is in fact, ignorant bliss. You _want _to do it, because while under the Imperius curse, you haven't a care in the world."

He allowed this to sink it before continuing.

"But somewhere, in the back of your mind, there is always a voice questioning the command. A voice that says '_Why_ should I do that? Listen to that voice. It may be the only thing stopping you from murdering the innocent. It may be the thing standing between you and death. The curse is not unstoppable, and all you must do is say 'no' to bliss. Repeat after me, no."

The students looked nonplussed, but chanted

"No."

The Professor gave a humourless smile.

"It's an easy thing to say, isn't it? Not so easy when you're under the Imperius curse. But you can do it. You can do it."

Silence followed the last statement. The students had always assumed that you just zoned out under the Imperius curse, felt nothing. But _happiness, _weak-minded bliss, seemed far scarier. James shivered, imagining blithely obeying a voice that told you to kill your own family.

"So," Potter continued cheerfully, "What are the other two curses. Yes, Mr Lupin?"

Remus bit his lip.

"Cruciatus."

Harry nodded.

"The Pain Curse. The Cruciatus, in my opinion, is the worst of the Unforgivables. When you are hit by the killing curse, you feel no pain. But with the Cruciatus, the pain seems to go on forever. Quite definately the most unpleasent thing I have ever felt."

He looked each student straight in the eye.

"I told you last lesson that I would not sugar coat anything. I was telling the truth. As seventeen year olds growing up amidst a war, I believe you to be perfectly capable of handling what I am about to tell you. You are not children, and no longer need to be protected from the big bad world. Someone once believed theirself to be protecting me, but because of that so-called protection, a loved one was killed. I learned from that mistake, and have no intention of lying to hold onto innocence. Live it while you can, but one cannot deny the inevitable loss of such. I will tell you now that the Cruciatus curse gives pain that you cannot even begin to comprehend. The physical agony leaves you wishing you could die, just to end the pain, to end the suffering. I would so wish that none of you would ever have to experience such pain."

Sirius frowned at this odd way of putting it. Why hadn't he just said 'I hope you never experience it?' Why play around with the words in an apperently simple statement?

However, through his musing, Sirius was sure that for just a second, the Professor's eyes had rested on Alice Bones and Frank Longbottom. The look was so brief that he might well have imagined it, but whenever he replayed the scene in his head, he saw his teacher looking sadly at Frank and Alice, as though he knew that their innocence, as he had previously mentioned, would be lost, and lost forever.

The Professor's voice became superficially brisk as he said,

"Does anyone know the final Unforgivable?"

Lily Evans raised her hand, which, very close up, Alice could see was trembling.

"Avada Kedavra," she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

Harry looked at her piercingly before continuing.

"That's right, Avada Kevadra. The Killing Curse."

A murmur went through the class. The Professor's eyes bored into each and every sudent.

"I'm assuming you all know what the curse entails?"

A nod of assent answered his question. In an expressionless voice, he said

"And I suppose you're all more interested in finding out how I survived it?"

Another nod.

Harry heaved a heavy sigh.

"I suppose I'll have to tell you, then."

**I haven't got time to respond to reviews now, but I swear I will tomorrow, when I update. I decided to break the 'Unforgivables' lesson up into two bits.**

_**Any more title suggestions?**_


	7. The Unforgivables Part II

"What I am about to tell you is in strict confidence. I believe you all to be trustworthy, but if I am proven wrong, then you will have to duel Ginny and myself at the same time for three hours."

The class gulped. Ginny gave them a sweet smile. Harry grinned at her, but the smile vanished as he looked around the class, making eye contact with each and every student. A few broke the gaze, but the Marauders and Lily and her friends stared back. The Professor started speaking, his voice low and intense.

"When I was one year old, Voldemort came to my home with the intention of killing me, for reasons I am unable to share with you. He murdered my father as he tried to protect me and my mother. He died bravely, trying to hold him off. He then proceeded into my nursery, where my mother stood to protect me. He ordered her to stand aside, and she defied him. She was my shield, and he murdered her."

His voice cracked slightly on the word 'murdered', and he paused, and passing a hand briefly over his eyes. Ginny stood up, and placed one hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, and continued.

"The shield that saved me from his killing curse was wrought of a mother's love. This is the most ancient kind of magic possible, where she laid down her life to…to protect me. I was unaffected by the curse, save this scar."

He pushed back his fringe to reveal the bolt on his forehead.

Sirius knew that this time he wasn't imagining it, his teachers eyes were definately lingering on Lily Evans, as they had on Frank and Alice when he'd spoke about the Cruciatus curse.

"Because of that curse, I retained some of Voldemort's powers, such as my ability to speak Parseltongue."

The few who had not heard of this already gasped, and Harry gave a faint smile.

"Oh yes, meet my companion, Ciad."

The emerald snake slithered up from inside the sleeve of his robes and gave a soft hiss. Harry seemed to find this funny, and hissed in agreement, earning a few more gasps. Alice raised a trembling hand.

"What did he say, sir?"

"She. She said that you where all gawping like a bunch of gormless idiots, and I was inclined to agree with her. Close your mouth please, Mr Black."

The class gave a nervous titter, and Harry frowned.

"For Gods Sake, don't start acting all nervous around me. If you all do your homework on time I promise I won't set Ciad on you."

A more confident laugh followed his last statement, and he sat back on his desk looking considerably more relaxed than he had. He allowed them to murmur amongst themselves for a few moments, then asked "Any questions?"

Lily put up her hand tentatively.

"Miss Evans?"

Lily chewed her lip, looking nervous.

"Sir, what happened to You-Know-Who?"

Professor Potter held her gaze steadily.

"No, Miss Evans, I do not know who. I will know who if you refer to him by his true name, or better yet, the name he was born with. Tom Riddle." he gave a slightly bitter smile, "It really bugs him when you use it."

The class found it somewhat strange that anyone would intentionally bug Voldemort. Lily bit her lip again.

"What happened to…Tom?"

James looked at her sharply, knowing that she'd never even been able to bring herself to even say his name before, let alone the name he hated.

Professor Potter's eyes grew distant.

"He was injured, and he fled. He lay low for a while, gave himself time to heal. But as you can see now, he is very much here now."

His shoulders slumped, and he realised that Ginny's hand was still on them.

"That concludes our lesson. Research ancient magic protection shields and notes on all three Unforgivables. Scram."

The class burst into motion, seemingly desperate to leave, not so much in fear of their teacher, but just needing to think about what had happened. Lily hastily shoved her equipment in her bag, not bothering to zip it properly. She made it out into the corridor, but then her bag split. Overwhelmed by the lesson, and confused by the looks given her by her teacher, found tears running down her face. James came out into the corridor, and crouched beside her, helping her to pick up the books, ink bottles and quills that she was making no real effort to pick up.

"Lily? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just dropped my stuff."

James looked at her sceptically.

"Who're you kidding, Lily? What's up?"

He reached out and brushed away a tear running down her face. She hardly seemed to notice.

"It's just, I keep imagining his mother. I'd never be able to do that. I can't believe that anyone could really love anyone that much."

Her arms filled with ink stained books, and her fiery hair tumbling down from its barrette, she stood up abruptly and left.

"Can't you?" James muttered, looking at her retreating back with an odd expression in her eyes.

§

"Are you OK?"

Ginny wrapped her arms round Harry's waist and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Harry found himself strangely relaxed, and turned, putting his arms around her, her long hair tickling his ear. He sighed.

"It's God awful, to be honest. Telling them their fates. Frank and Alice, James, and oh god, my mum. She was crying, did you see? She thought I was talking about someone she'd never met and she was crying."

He looked into Ginny's deep brown eyes and felt a lump in his throat.

"Three years, Ginny. That's all. Three years and shit, they look so _young_."

He let go of Ginny and pressed his palms to his forehead, messy black head bowed.

Ginny pulled him down next to her on his desk and forced him to look at her.

"They were young Harry, sure. But just look at James looking at Lily. He loves her, and when she stops being afraid she'll open her eyes and see. They loved you Harry, and I know sure as hell that they'd die for you a thousand times over."

Harry lifted his head from his hands.

"Thanks, Gin. You're a friend."

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages! I had exams all last week and I needed to swot. Hope all you guys like it, I can't believe 79 reviews!Special thanks to Honey P!**_

_**Thamks to all you guys who suggested titles, I particularly liked the suggestion from 'IamSiriusGirl', keep those suggestions coming!**_

_**Ta!**_


	8. Undying love to…Umbridge?

Ginny readjusted her grip on her sword, and advanced on Harry, and easy smile lighting her determined face, curving her full red lips. She was dressed in a white fencing suit that seemed to flow from the neck, accentuating and yet hiding all her curves. Her red curls, carelessly scraped off her face, made a beautiful contrast to her white skin.

She was hardly thinking about that now, she was more preoccupied by her fencing partner.

All of a sudden, she exploded in a flurry of movement, with Harry easily blocking her every blow. Every so often he would call out an instruction.

"Good, good. Now lunge to the left, the LEFT, Ginny. Good…good…block…not now, it's too late now…PARRY, Ginny! PARRY!"

"You're so critical," Ginny whined. The two had perfected the art of holding a completely normal conversation whilst trying to dice each other into thin slices.

"Ah, well, it's the only well you'll…DUCK!…Learn…so why should I go easy on?…YOU ARE NOT PARRYING, GINNY!"

"Shut it Potter…ouch…I…unlike you…am not possessed of just about every unnatural power ever discovered, plus a few that…ha! Got you there!…haven't been discovered."

"So?…LUNGE, GINNY!… You have a hell of a lot of potential…you just need to…take a defensive stance, can't you see I'm attacking you?…develop it."

"Whatever."

James and Sirius watched the exchange with amusement for several minutes, half listening to their banter, but at the same time marvelling at their swordsmanship. The shadow thrown over the doorway eclipsed them from view, and neither Professor could see them. Sirius shifted slightly, causing the floorboards to creak. Before he had time to register, Professor Potter's sword was pointed at his throat.

Sirius gasped, and Potter relaxed.

"Sorry, Mr Black. Never sneak up on me."

He placed his sword back in its sheath, and sat down on a nearby armchair. James and Sirius stepped into the room, looking warily at Ginny's sword. She laughed, and threw in to Harry, who caught it easily and placed it into another sheath lying on the floor, before gesturing to the two boys to sit down.

"Tea?"

Sirius nodded, and four cups appeared. Harry settled back, and Ginny perched on the arm of his chair.

"So boys, what can we do for you? Or did you just pop in for a chat?" she asked, absentmindedly making an attempt to flatten Harry's hair, which earned her an unnoticed sideways glance from Sirius.

Sirius shuffled, poking James hard in the back.

"Ouch! Padfoot!"

He too looked uncomfortable, but looked at his two professors and said boldly.

"Well, we want to learn to throw off the Imperius curse."

Harry looked at him sharply.

"Why?"

James took a deep breath and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"I don't know about Sirius, but I know I would never be able to live with myself if I was ordered to kill anyone and did it because I wasn't strong enough to stop myself. If you don't want to teach me then okay, but all I want is to know I'll have a better chance of refusing to submit to killing the people I love."

Both teachers looked at him beadily.

"And you Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Same reason, I guess."

Harry was quiet for a long while, but then smiled.

"I'm impressed, boys. I was once ordered to kill Ginny, and had I not thrown off the curse she wouldn't be here." He paused. "But then maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing."

He put his hand over his mouth, looking horrified, and then slowly turned his head to look at Ginny.

"I didn't mean it! Honestly! I'm a bad, bad Boy-Who-Lived!" he fell to his knees and pretended to sob. "Oh, your Worshipfulness, I exist to serve you. But please don't hurt me!"

Ginny looked down her nose at him and drawled.

"I will forgive you, you dictionary definition of 'grovelling arsehole' if you agree to my demands."

Harry pretended to gasp, and then prostrated himself at her feet.

"Anything, O Great One!"

Ginny gave a truly evil grin.

"Wear pink robes to breakfast tomorrow, and declare your undying love to Umbridge."

Harry paled visibly and gulped.

"Er, could I just duel you instead?"

Ginny started to laugh manically, falling to her knees in inane mirth. She continued for about five minutes, pausing every so often for breath. Harry, meanwhile, had conjured a platter of cakes and a fresh pot of tea, and was having an in-depth conversation with Ciad. Both seemed to have completely forgotten about James and Sirius, until Ginny stopped, picked herself up and parked herself down on Harry's knee. He looked slightly surprised to see her there, but after blinking a few times, he helped herself to another cake.

"I'll have to consider." Ginny told him seriously, "That was a nasty dig. And we've completely forgotten about James and Sirius here."

Harry looked up in surprise.

"So we have. Well, boys, I'll get back to you. I'll teach you, but we both train for three hours every night, and after that I'm a tad tired. I'll make some time, but it won't be in the next couple of weeks. Thank you for asking, and I am very pleased with both of you. Now scarper, it's gone curfew."

The two Marauders stood up to go. "Wait a minute," Harry called, frowning and fishing inside his robes. He pulled out a crystal phial and handed it to Sirius. "Please give that to Mr Lupin, and tell him to take 100mls at every full moon. If he has any questions, tell him to feel free to ask."

James and Sirius knew that Potter was doing something to help Remus's lycthonpary **(sp.?)**

and accepted the phial without suspicion. As they left, they heard Harry say, "Ginny, I can't help but notice that you are sitting on my lap." To which Ginny responded; "So I am. If only Ron were here."

"Sirius my friend," said James, his often-worn evil grin on his face, "I think we have a new project."

Sirius cackled, his voice sounding along the empty corridor.

"Prongs, old boy, the time has come to try our hands at matchmaking."

"I couldn't agree more, my dear Mr Padfoot. Let us go hither to our relationships guru and formulate a few…arrangements."

Their laughter sounded down the corridor, unheard by their two Professors, who were otherwise engaged.

**Okay, I was a good girl this time and updated. For the record, I'm sorry for the wait for the last chapter, but I didn't have the energy to write during my exams. Our creative writing task was to PLAN A SCHOOL TRIP! WHAT IS GOING ON THERE? WHAT HAPPENED TO A GOOD OLD SHORT STORY?**

**With thanks to: Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI (you were on of my nicest reviewers for 'Am I squeezing you too tight' ) Serious Fan, Pandas rule the World, Crookshanks03 (Yes, he is back in time, I just tried to make it sound like he lay low for a couple of weeks) , PruePotter, Wudnulike2no, Robbie cup cake girl, and all you other lovely people who have R & Rd my little story. Thanx! **

**Honey P, I thanked you because you have left such lovely reviews when I really wasn't confident about this story.**


	9. Marauders at work

"Oh _Remmy!"_

Sirius's voice floated from the entrance the Marauder's dormitory. Remus sighed and snapped his book shut, glancing at Peter, who sat muttering, poring over his Potions textbook. James and Sirius sauntered in, collapsing down on Remus's bed.

"Yes Padfoot?" Remus asked grumpily, looking longingly at the book lying on his bed.

"What a response!" Sirius complained, laying the back of his hand on his forehead and rolling his eyes dramatically. "Prongs, old chap, our pal Remmy seems less then over the moon to see us!"

"What woe!" James agreed, clutching his heart and staring at REmus imploringly, "I forgive you Moony...I..." his chest heaved in a fake sob, "I just wanted to do you a good turn."

Remus frowned at him.

"My dear Mr Prongs, what in the name of arse are you raving on about?"

"If you don't know then we're not going to tell you until you beg our forgiveness and help us with a little project." Sirius settled back with a complacent smirk. Remus groaned and said crabbily.

"I, Mr Moony, implore your forgiveness, Messrs Prongs and Padfoot. As a Marauder I solemnly swear to never commit this terrible disrespect ever again, and I continue to follow the Marauders Code of Honour. Happy now?"

"Very." replied James. He reached into his robes and pulled out the crystal phial. "Potter sent you this. Says to take 100mls every night of the full moon and ask him if you have any questions."

Remus's face lit up, and he happily accepted the potion before turning back to his friends.

"So what in Gods sweet name is your little project?"

Sirius gave him a very scary smile.

"If dear Mr Wormtail would like to come hither, myself and Mr Prongs will inform you of our master plan."

Peter didn't move. Remus sighed irritably.

"Wormtail, Padfoot says to come here."

Peter squeaked and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Sorry Moony. I was just..."

"Doing homework. How could he Padfoot?" James wailed.

"I know not, Prongs," said Sirius gravely. "Redeem yourself, Wormy, and get your arse over here."

As the Marauders settled on their official headquarters (Remus's bed, chosen because it was cleanest) James announced with some pride.

"Friends, Marauders, mischief makers, I give you..." he paused dramatically for effect, "Operation Matchmaker teachers."

Sirius let out a gasp and applauded, but Remus sighed again.

"we're not trying to set up Dumbledore and McGonagall up again, are we? Because I've told you a thousand times that it _isn't going to work."_

Sirius just smiled condescendingly.

"Moony, Moony, Moony. That is so _passé. _Besides, those two have probably been at it like bunnies for the past twenty years. It is not of them I speak. Prongsie, explain."

James grinned.

"I'm sure you've noticed that our dear defence teachers flirt just a tad." Remus snorted. James glared at him. "Anyway, the way they were behaving when we popped in to see them cemented our suspicions."

"He means it made them certain." Remus clarified for Peter's benefit. "Why, what did they do?"

"Ginny kept touching his hair, and when we left she sat herself down on his lap."

Sirius sniggered at the memory of Potter's surprised expression. "Now we may not be the relationships guru of the group, but I reckon that there's something afoot in the wind,"

"Oh my God, he's turned philosophical," Sirius muttered.

"I'll choose to ignore that. Anyway, what do you think, O Wise Relationships Guru?"

Remus considered.

"Well, first off, I think that both of you suffer from highly overactive imaginations. However, since you delivered my potion without spiking it and because I actually think there's something going on between the two of them, I'll help."

"Me too!" Peter piped up.

§

"So how are we going to plan this?" Sirius asked, lolling back on Remus's pillow.

"How should _I _know?"

"Because one, you're the relationships guru, and two, you came up with all those plots to get Lilykins and Prongsie together."

"Ha, yeah, because they worked _so _well. In fact, I'm actually snogging my girlfriend Lily Evans now!" Sirius looked surprised.

"Are you?"

Remus ignored them, and responded to James's point.

"Well, they would have done, if Prongs didn't understand, 'don't show off' as 'hex Snape into oblivion.'"

"Easy mistake to make." James insisted.

"You reckon?"

"Yep."

"You lie."

"Nope."

"You do!"

"Nope."

"Shut up, I call this meeting to order." Broke in Remus, hitting James and Sirius in turn round the head with his book.

"Moony, Marauders Rule number one is; never partake in anything resembling order." Sirius reminded, looking like a parent giving their child the 'I'm very disappointed in you" lecture.

"Whatever. In that case, I call this meeting to organised chaos." Remus grinned, pleased at getting the upper hand.

"That's more like it!"

"So. We have two teachers who both flirt shamelessly. Lets establish exactly what we know about them. Starting with Potter."

"He looks like Prongs."

"His first name's Harry."

"He's survived Avada Kedavra."

"He can throw off the Imperius."

"He's totally in love with Ginny."

All of the Marauders turned to Peter, the last one to have spoken, with varying looks of incredulity. Peter shrugged.

"What? I'm not blind or anything!"

"Wormtail has a brain," said Sirius in an awed whisper, "The miracle has happened."

Peter went red,

"Shut up, Paddy. We al know those two brain cells of yours must get lonely rattling around in your head by themselves."

Another silence. **(I know Peter is really OOC, but we have to remember that he wasn't always evil, OK? Actually, I don't think he is, even now.) **That was most probably the wittiest thing Peter had ever said, and it was all James could do not to burst into tears of happiness.

"Peter, you have successfully shown both insight and sarcasm. Well done. But I believe our meeting was called for a different purpose. We will start at the observation stage, closely watching both Professors and learning exactly what their feelings for the other are. Have any of you noticed that she keeps mentioning the 'Overprotective prats' and he mentioned himself being beaten up by six red heads. Sounds like she has brothers that think she's a baby or something."

"Hmm, good pont, Moony. Maybe he's scared of them." Sirius chuckled, "He doesn't give a damn about riling Voldemort, but look at the way he acts around Ginny! He's terrified of her!"

"Terrified of her, or does a really good job of pretending to be," said James thoughtfully, "I mean, it's obvious that he could repel any hex she throws at him."

Remus frowned.

"Good point, Prongs, I didn't know you knew how to observe something as subtle as that."

"You're rubbing off on him," injected Sirius, "He'll start reading all the time and being sensitive if we don't watch out."

James looked horrified.

"Padfoot, don't let the nasty sensitive bugs get me! They have nasty powers!"

"At least you'd have a better chance of winning Lily." Pointed out Remus. James glared at him.

"I've given up on her, Remus, OK? Will you please stop rubbing it in?"

Remus fell silent, for once feeling the emotion that we retain from 'putting our foot in it'.

OK, that's that done now. Next chappie is gonna be a physical combat lesson, in which we're gonna see a display of Harry (& Ginny, but especially Harry)'s fighting skills, plus a nice bit of banter and Ginny kicking Harry's arse in a tongue lashing competition. Thanx to:

Chyp 

**Tondo the Half Elf: don't worry, I'm gonna let the readers decide if they were snogging or not**

**Honey P: As ever**

**Neferseba: I think this chappie might answer your question**

Wuldnulike2no

**Nixtear**

**StaringStars: And I love writing them bantering**

**Readerofhp: Thanx. The comp I sometimes use didn't have SpellCheck, so I was a bit buggered**

**TheColorofAngels**

**MrsHellFire: Don't worry, this is definantely an HG fic. And I'm trying to make the chaps longer, but I prefere to update little and often**

**PandasRuletheWorld**

**AND ALL YOU OTHER LOVELY PEOPLE!**


	10. I refuse to pinch your inner thigh

"Most wizards don't value physical combat nearly as highly as they ought to," Harry told his class, all of whom were listening attentively, "But I ask you this question. You're in a duel, but you have been disarmed, or your wand is broken. What do you do?"

He smirked at the silence.

"No one? I'll tell you what you do, you give your opponent the biggest surprise of their life, and in three seconds, you've knocked them out and their wand's in your hand."

Another silence followed. He smirked again.

"You don't believe me, do you? Mr Lupin, if you please."

He laughed at Remus's terrified expression. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I need to save myself for beating up Ginny." Ginny snorted and Harry ignored her. He walked up to Remus and handed him his wand. Remus stared at it dumbly.

"Go on, you have a wand, I don't. Now try and attack me."

Tentatively, Remus raised his wand and gave a half hearted 'Expelliarmus!' Potter looked at him sternly.

"Try bit, Remus."

This time, when he raised his wand, Remus gave a loud, confident cry of "EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry dodged, turned a double somersult and landed behind Remus, and with one fluid movement, pinned Remus's arm behind him back and was twirling his wand between his fingers. The class applauded, but Ginny muttered "'Show off."

Harry gave her a charming smile and offered her a hand.

"Milady, would you care to beat the crap out of each other?"

Ginny smiled dangerously.

"Most certainly. Clear a space, people."

The two began circling each other, throwing mild insults as they had done at the feast. Ciad appeared to be giving Harry fresh ideas for insults, and apparently inserted his opinion every so often, much to Harry's amusement. All of a sudden, Ginny let out a wordless yell and kicked out, slamming her foot into Harry's stomach. Harry ignored the blow and caught her foot. She leapt in the air and spun her legs in a scissor action, freeing herself from his grip and landing on the balls of her feet, once again ready.

"Scarhead!"

"Weasel Brain!"

"Potface!"

"Mrs Bouncing Ferret!"

"At least I'm not in love with Umbridge!"

"At least I'm not married to Malfoy!"

"Ooh, low blow!"

"Damn straight!"

Was this insult contest part of the fight? Sirius wondered. They both seemed to be masters in the art of winding each other up, for they proceeded to kick, punch, roll and throw each other across the classroom with gusto. Harry ended up with fewer bruises, but Ginny insisted this was because he had special 'Boy Who Lived' skin, at which Harry snorted and proceeded to do a complicated judo style throw that left Ginny winded and Harry smirking.

"Don't think I'll forget this, Potter," she muttered darkly, brushing down her black vest top. Harry ignored her again and turned to the class.

"We'll be learning some basic self defence manoevers today, folks." Harry informed them. "First off, how to release yourself from a headlock. Gin, if you would be so kind?"

"With pleasure," said Ginny with a truly evil grin. She pulled him into a very tight headlock, and it was plain to see that she wasn't going to let go in a hurry.

Harry smiled at his students from Ginnys waist and told them with a sadistic smile to pinch their attackers inner thigh. He proceeded to do so with no bother at all, and Ginny squealed and let go (**this invariably works, try it if you don't believe me!)** Leaving Harry looking pleased with himself. She stuck her tongue out at him and he poked it back into her mouth, then turned once again to the class.

"Into pairs, please. Lupin with Hatfield, Black with Browne, Bones with Prewett, Potter with Evans…"

Ginny giggled and mouthed 'You're so evil!' to which he flashed her a grin and gave a mock bow.

For the next few minutes, students found themselves in and out of headlocks, laughing in embarresment. Ginny strode around observing quietly, to see James and Lily with their arms folded, glaring at each other.

"I refuse to pinch his inner thigh!" she said shrilly, red in the face. Ginny smiled serenly, watching her get more and more het up.

"Oh, grow up, Evans, I'm not that immature!" James snapped. Ginny felt that he had stolen Lily's line, but at that point it had to be confessed that Lily was the one acting like a baby. She signaled urgently to Harry and he clapped his hands together quickly and called the class to attention. They spent the rest of the lesson practicing the various defensive moves that Harry showed them, Lily pleased to get James into a stranglehold, even though it only lasted a few seconds. Save Lily, who was too busy glowering at the class in general and James in particular, the class ended on a positive note, with everyone leaving exchanging excited chatter, laughing that they could kick the arse of any Slytherin who annoyed them.

§

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!"

Ginny's shriek rang through the Great Hall like a clanging bell. She marched up to the teachers table dressed only in her dressing gown and a pair of pyjamas, and flowing down her back her long red hair, strangely…

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING IN TURNING MY HAIR GREEN? I HAVEN'T PICKED UP ON TONKS'S FASHION SENSE, IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED!"

Harry had frozen, his coffee cup halfway to his lips, his face making a futile play at innocence.

"Well, you see, Ginny, I happened to look in on you before I went to be, and I just couldn't help but notice that green is _totally_ your colour."

"And YOUR colour is _totally _black and BLUE! Ooh, you'll regret this when I've finished with you!"

Harry looked around wildly for help, and, seeing no one, he spoke urgently in Parseltongue to Ciad. Ciad, it would seem, was having too much of a laugh watching Harry being whipped by the pretty ex red head, and retreated to a jug of pumpkin juice to watch the battle.

"Now, Ginny, before you do anything hastly…" whimpered Harry, backing away from the advancing Ginny, who was brandishing her wand fiercely. She let out a strangled scream, which turned into _"Batorgulus Mucalai!" _A burst of great, flapping bogies swarmed round Professor Potter's head, blinding him, until he managed to choke out "Finite Incanticim!", putting an abrupt stop to the bogies, but not to the helpless laughter of his students. After dealing out a death glare to the hysterical pupils, he turned his attention to Ginny.

"Harry, haven't you got something to say?" she asked sweetly, twirling her wand between her fingers.

"Sorry, Gin." He muttered.

"Quite right too. And I haven't forgiven you for your little dig the other night either, so what was our accord again? Oh, yes!"

With a wave of her wand, Harry's robes changed from black to deep pink. He paled, remembering the other part of their deal.

"Did you want to say something, Harry?"

Harry gulped, and nodded.

"Well, go on then, we're all ears!" said Ginny encouragingly.

"IdeclarmyundyinglovetoDoloresJaneUmbridge!" he gabbled. Ginny smiled.

"Didn't quite catch that, Harry dearest."

"I DECLARE MY UNDYING LOVE TO DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE, YA HAPPY?" he bellowed, almost blasting her over with the force of his voice.

Ginny considered, spearing a sausage on her fork.

"Very much, thankyou."

Now it was Potter's turn to smile.

"Good. _Banisho Ginny_!"

Ginny, along with her chair, was lifted up and barreled out of the hall, waving the sausage threateningly as she went. As she zoomed past, she shrieked "You'll pay for that one, Potter!"

Harry had a faraway smile on his face, his robes still pink.

"I probably will," he told the hall, but then, to himself, "But it was completely worth it."

**I'm pretty proud of the length of this chappie, I'm trying to make it longer. Hope it doesn't compromise quality, though. Thanx to all of u guys who reviwed, although there's getting to be too many of you to write down, I can't BELIEVE 127 reviews! It isn't even that good!**


	11. Old Scars Fade Hard

Possible fluff in this one…we'll see where it takes me. It's gonna be mainly flashbacks, quite sad and no banter, I'm 'fraid.

Harry sat on the sofa in his private sitting room, a book open in his lap, that he was clearly not reading. His deep green eyes looked distracted. That was nothing new for Harry, of course, but since Voldemort's downfall he had brooded less and less. But seeing his parents, seeing Sirius, Remus, seeing Hagrid singing cheerfully, introducing himself and then his pet, a mother boarhound, had brought back the lapses into silence that he had pushed away since last June.

"Harry?"

Ginny padded in, her long hair still damp from the shower, dressed in a baggy old T shirt of Ron's and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. She curled up on the sofa next to him, conjuring a mug of hot chocolate. The steamy tendrils framed her face as she regarded him closely.

"Want one?"

Harry frowned.

"Huh?"

Ginny laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"Get a grip." She said softly. He didn't respond.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Silence. Then;

"It's a bit hard not to."

"He was happy to die so that all wizards could live safely. It wasn't just you."

Flashback 

"_He'll kill yeh in t'end, Tom. It's just a matter o' time."_

"_Silence, you filthy half breed!" Voldemort spat. "Crucio"_

_The Giant blood in Hagrid saved him from being tortured to insanity, there and then. But Voldemort cannot bear not to inflict pain._

"_I'll kill him, you know, I'll kill Potter as I killed his mudblood mother."_

_Hagrid gave weak smile_

"_No yeh won't, Tom. I remember you as a kid, Tom. Pathetic little creep yeh were too. He'll beat yeh, Tom. She's with him Tom, but the wouldn't understand that."_

_He chuckled softly. "_

_Yeh know why? Because you're evil Tom, and evil doesn't win. I remember Lily as a kid, Tom. I'm pretty sure yeh remember what she did."_

_He looked directly at Harry._

"_Always knew yeh were special, Harry. Yeh have yeh mum and yeh dad in yeh, all that was best in em. I'll make sure I tell them 'bout you. I know they'll be proud. Yeh're going to win, Harry. " _

_Hagrid died with a smile on his face._

End Flashback 

Harry shook himself from the thought. It was too vivid in his mind, the tears of love that seeped from Hagrid's crinkled eyes when he looked at Harry. The certainty in his voice.

_Yeh're going to win, Harry…_

And he had. Barely minutes later, Voldemort had become nothing more than a memory, burnt into Harry's mind like the mark branded on his followers.

In the aftermath on the battle, after Ginny running to him, tears spilling down her face, after Ron had shakily walked to him, face white, eyes staring, before pulling him into a tight hug. After closing Hagrid's beetle black eyes, looking into them for the last time, after limping to the teachers table at the End of Term Feast, and saying quietly in the silence the single sentence;

"He's gone." Harry had still felt that they would meet again someday, somehow. He would gaze into those red eyes one more time.

Flashback 

"_You wanted to see me, Albus?"_

_Dumbledore's blue eyes were alert, but Harry could no longer see the twinkle in them, and he had a feeling that is was gone forever. He surveyed Harry over his half moon spectacles._

"_How are you holding up, Harry?"_

_Harry shrugged._

"_I'm coping."_

_Dumbledore sighed._

"_You always have done, Harry. I regret that you were never given a chance to just break down and grieve."_

_Harry shrugged again._

"_I prefer numbness, to be honest."_

"_Scars don't heal if they're covered, Harry."_

"_I'm coping!" Harry said again, this time his voice was tinged with anger._

_Dumbledore seemed unruffled by his voice. He sighed, and his shoulders slumped heavily._

"_I regret, dear boy, that I must ask your help one last time."_

'_I'm sick of death. I'm sick of suffering. I want to leave it behind…' Harry thought, his anger threatening to better him._

"_Harry, in 1977, Voldemort made an attack on Hogwarts," Harry looked up, not really interested._

"_Did he?"_

_Dumbledore nodded._

"_Indeed. And I seem to recall him being driven away by our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."_

"_Bully for him. Why are you telling this to me, anyway?" Harry's voice was irritated, he had an even shorter leash these days._

"_This particular teacher, believe, a Professor Harry Potter."_

_Harry looked up again. That interested him. That interested him a lot._

End Flashback 

Harry hadn't noticed in his musings that Ginny was hugging him. But suddenly, he felt very aware of it. Her red hair spilt down her back, and he could see every individual strand. Each detail of her flawless pale skin seemed a thousand times clearer, and he had an acute sense of belonging. This felt right.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't dwell on it now. Dumbledore could have sent you back any time, it wouldn't have made a difference. He sent you now for a reason. He wanted you to havee something good, Harry, something for you. Don't let now be darkened by what will be."

She seemed to be searching for the right words, trying to communicate her message, but she didn't need to. They had always had an unspoken bond, ever since the chamber, that they understood the other without words. It had grown stronger when Sirius had died, and again after the Final Battle. She had been the only one who had understood his need to mourn, not just those who had been taken in the last battle, but his father, dying for the love of his wife, his mother, standing strong to defy him for the love that only a mother has for her child. For Sirius. The scar of Sirius's death was still carved on Harry's heart. He still felt the remorse, the anger at himself, the self disgust. But they had faded to the irrational part of his brain. For Remus. For Hagrid. For Cedric. For the world…

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For being there. For not needing to talk about it."

Ginny smiled.

"What are best friends little sisters there for?"

Harry just laughed. A real laugh.

"No. You know I just say that to annoy you."

"Aha!" Ginny said, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "What are older brothers best friends there for?"

OK, I'll admit, I nearly cried writing Hagrid's death. I don't know if you guys will though, I'm probably just being self indulgent.

Thank you so much for all your support over my story, it really means so much to me. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I'd said what I wanted to say, and anyway, I got chucked off my horse earlier so I need a good nights sleep, which I wont get if I write any more!

Thanks to all my reviewers. 154! I really cant believe it!

Oh, and I did know that Harry's name was just 'Harry', I just thought it sounded better.


	12. The Letter Everyone Dreads

"Lily?" said James tentatively. She brushed her eyes quickly and gulped. He walked across the Heads common room to where she sat in an armchair. A letter lay in her lap.

"Lily, you need to hurry up, or we'll miss Defence…"

He trailed off when a fresh wave off tears came pouring from her green eyes.

"Lily what is it?"

She continued to cry wordlessly.

"Lily, you're scaring me."

She still said nothing, but her eyes slipped to the letter. James picked it up from her lap and scanned through it quickly.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_It gives us great regret to inform you that your parents, Marie Sara Evans and Joseph Alfred Evans, passed on last night as a result of a Death Eater attack on their home in Surrey. We will inform you as to arrangements for the funerals in due course. Your sister, Petunia Evans, was at the home of her partner at the time and is unharmed._

_We offer once again our condolences._

_Yours in deepest sympathy_

_The Department of War Communications_

"Oh, Lily." he said softly, letting the letter fall to the floor. "I know it doesn't make a difference, but I'm so sorry."

Nervously, he reached out and touched her shoulder. She flinched, and he pulled away. He moved to go.

"Don't – don't go." she whispered, lifting her red rimmed eyes to his face. "Don't go."

Without realising what he was doing, James wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder. She didn't pull away, and gradually the tears stopped, merging into dry sobs, her shoulders racking. James just sat, his arms around her, the only thought in his head was stopping her pain.

"c'mon." she said at last, lifting up her head. "We're really late."

Before James could say anything, Lily stood up and strode determinedly toward the door. James hesitated, knowing that if she pushed back the pain and tried to act normally, it would only hurt more when she did allow herself to mourn. But it didn't look like she'd listen to anything he said right then.

§

Harry was leaning against his desk. He frowned.

"Does anyone know where Potter or Evans are?"

The class gave a universal headshake.

At that moment Lily walked in. It was obvious she'd been crying. She took her place and pulled out her books and wand too fast, knocking them to the floor. Without warning, she burst once again into tears, and crouched down to cram the books back into her bag. Her ink bottle slipped from her hand and she let out an angry sob and ran out.

Ginny looked at Harry quickly, and he nodded. She walked briskly from the room, her high heels rapping. Harry looked after her for a second, but then continued with the lesson.

"So. Who can tell me the tell tale signals of a vampire. Mr Lupin?"

§

James hitched his bag higher onto his shoulder. Lily had disappeared ahead of him a long time ago. Suddenly, a flash of red hair brushed past him. Lily ran down the corridor, parchment, quills and books spilling from her open bag.

He was about to go after her again when a voice stopped hm.

"James!"

He turned to see Ginny watching him. He had a feeling that she had also been intending to go after Lily.

"Do you know what's going on with her. She walked out of class and Harry-sorry, Professor Potter, sent me after her."

James looked down at the floor.

"Her parents were killed by Death Eaters."

He looked up to see an expression of genuine sadness on the young woman's face. She sighed.

"I'll go after her."

He frowned.

"I doubt you'll find her if she doesn't want to be found."

Ginny gave a humourless smile, and looked down the corridor, her brown eyes narrowed.

"I have my ways."

**Ok, I know this is REALLY short, I wanted he beginnings of an LJ romance,but I'm tired and it's really muggy, so I don't really feel like writing much. Next chapter will be a Lily and Ginny heart to heart.**

**Thanks to all of you! Particularly my offer of a Beta. Thanx a lot! I'll definitely think about it!**

**Love you all. Honestly**

**Mee!**


	13. Stage Five: Acceptance

"Lily?" asked Ginny softly. Lily flinched. Ginny reached out and touched her shoulder. "James told me about your parents." Lily let out a fresh sob at the word. Ginny didn't come any closer, but leaned against the wall on the other side of the corridor, waiting for Lily's sobs to quieten. "Let me take you to the staff room. You can't stay out here, you'll get trampled on."

Lily said nothing, but allowed Ginny to lead her to the staff room.

§

Lily cradled the cup of tea in her hands to her chest. Ginny looked at her closely over the yellow rim of her own mug.

"I've never really lost a loved one before." Ginny told her, knowing that she probably didn't want to talk now, "But I've watched Harry lose nearly all of his. I never know what to say. Usually I end up giving him a clip round the ear for driving me crazy with his silence."

Lily let out a little choking sob. Ginny touched her arm gently.

"I'm really not helping, am?"

Lily gave her a watery smile, and nodded.

"Thought so. Doesn't really help that I'm only seventeen. No older than you."

Lily looked up, surprised. She had assumed that Ginny was the same age as Professor Potter.

"I'm really no good at this teacher thing."

said Ginny, examining her own tea. "I've never really felt comfortable with teaching people my own age."

Lily felt more relaxed and Ginny's discomfort, and felt as if she were sitting with Alice, or Marnie, or any of her other friends.

"We grew apart when I went to Hogwarts," she mumbled to her cup of tea, "They were so proud when they found out it wasn't a hoax. But I went to school, and I felt…" she trailed off, a tear falling into her cooling tea. "I felt like I didn't fit in any more. I knew all these amazing things and being in suburbia…it just didn't feel _right."_

Ginny nodded, knowing this had been how Harry felt, on the rare occasions when he tried to put what he felt into words.

"My sister didn't help." Lily continued, beginning to bite her nails. "She always called me a freak. She was horrible to all my friends, and I felt like I hated her. But the awful thing is, we were so close when we were little. She meant everything to me."

Ginny remembered Harry telling her that his Aunt Petunia had always called her sister a freak. t made it seem a thousand time worse that they had once been close. Petunia had obviously pushed her sister away.

"She's engaged now." Lily said softly. "To this total baboon, Vernon Dursley. I hate him."

_You're not the only one. _Thought Ginny, thinking of the awful memories that Harry had of him.

"I'm glad she's happy."

_How the hell can you be glad that someone that horrible is happy?_ Ginny wanted to shout. Lily was so caring, she really wanted everyone to be happy. But why, when her own sister treated her like dirt?

"Really?"

"Really." said Lily firmly.

"Have you heard from her since…" Ginny paused delicately, wondering whether to bring it up.

"Since they died?" Lily snorted. "No. I doubt she'll speak to me again. She holds grudges."

_As is obvious. We can see that from Harry's bedroom ten years of his life._

"I'm sure she will," said Ginny unconvincingly.

_Ha! I'm sure she won't!_

"She won't."

There was such conviction in Lily's voice that Ginny didn't bother arguing.

"Well, Lily. You know you have us. Your friends, teachers – well some of them at least. Maybe you don't feel like pouring out your emotions to Professor McGonagall, say, but I'm always here, and so's Harry."

Ginny paused, but then decided to take a chance.

"And James."

Lily's head snapped up from her cup of tea.

"What, Potter?"

Ginny ignored her negative reaction and nodded.

"He really cares about you, you know, Lily. Stop pushing him away, and you might be surprised."

Lily could hardly believe that she was taking advice on her love life from a _teacher_.

She went a little red.

"I think I'll go back to class now." Lily said hastily. Ginny knew she wasn't ready to back yet, but if she was anything like her son, it would be pointless trying to dissuade her.

"If you're sure." she said gently, letting Lily stand up, and put her full mug of tea down. She walked down the corridor so fast that Ginny had to jog to keep up with her.

§

"What was that all about?" asked Harry softly, as the students left the room, Lily's friends running up to her, demanding to know what the matter was.

"Her parents were killed by Death Eaters."

A look of genuine sadness crossed Harry's face, and for the first time, Ginny realized that they had been Harry's grandparents.

"I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged.

"It's Lily I'm sorry for. At least I grew up knowing my parents were dead. She just got it like a punch in the stomach.

"I dropped in a few not so subtle hints about James."

Harry looked disbelieving that anyone could be insensitive enough to talk about that right then, but then sighed, realizing that Ginny could.

"Better now than never, I suppose." he said resignedly. "I'm beginning to get scared that they aren't going to get together. And I think it would be frankly perverted to try to set up your parents."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"We'd better just let fate take its natural course. And occasionally give it a swift kick in the arse if it doesn't move along fast enough.

"Excellent idea. Now who's next?"

"Ravenclaw first years," said Ginny gloomily.

"Huzzah."

The class walked in excitedly, desperate to learn something. Harry grimaced at their enthusiasm, slapped on a smile and turned to face his over eager class.

"Now." he said, "Who's heard of the leg locker curse?"

§

"Say that again, Prongs." said Remus, staring incredulously at his friend.

"Her parents had just been murdered, so I comforted her and gave her a hug." repeated James irritably.

"No, no, no!" said Sirius sounding horrified, "You were supposed to be mysterious and aloof, not sweet and caring!"

"Shut up, Padfoot!" said James, sounding furious, "It wasn't about scoring with Lily! I've given up on her!"

Sirius fell silent.

"Well, Prongs, you actually did the right thing. She needed a shoulder to cry on, and you gave her one. Well done." Remus looked at James with respect.

"Thanks, Rem. That actually means a lot to me. But I'm not trying to snag Lily. It isn't what she needs right now."

He got up and crossed the Common Room, disappearing up the boys staircase.

"Stage Five." whispered Remus in awe, "Acceptance."

"Speaking of matchmaking." said Sirius cheerfully, "Had any ideas on Operation Set Up Teachers?"

"A few," said Remus vaguely. "The problem is, every time I think of one, they come up with a bit of banter or flirt so outrageously that I know it wouldn't work."

Sirius stared at him.

"You can't think of any? _You can't think of any? _What kind of relationships guru are you?"

Remus settled back in his chair, a patronising smile on his face.

"One completely at loss when it comes to two completely insane Defence Against The Dark Arts teachers. But for something vaguely resembling a normal relationship, I'm still good."

Sirius shrugged.

"Fair enough."

**Hi guys!**

**OMG, 192 reviews! Could you be really lovely people and make it up to a round 200? Because you are sooooo nice?**

**I always put my A/Ns in bold, it just sometimes doesn't come up properly. **

**For all of you who've asked if Ron and Hermione are coming back, they may make a guest appearance in the last few chapters. I'm planning on making this 35-40 chapters long.**

**Love y'all!**

**Meee!**


	14. Scarring by Love Potions

"Sirius, this is NOT GOING TO WORK!"

"Course it is. You just have no imagination. Back me up, Jimmie!"

"For once, I'm afraid I have to agree with Moony. They're Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. I doubt they're stupid enough to take a Love Potion."

"They might do."

"No, they won't, Padfoot!"

The Marauder's noisy bickering echoed down the still corridor. They were nowhere to seen, but the trail of destruction that followed made it easy to see that they were under the Invisibility Cloak.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other from behind a statue.

"This is going to be fun." They whispered in unison.

§

Harry pretended to drink deeply from his goblet, and saw Sirius's self-satisfied expression out of the corner of his eye. Glancing at his pumpkin juice, he saw a very obvious pink tinge, and he winked at Ginny.

"Cheers," he whispered.

§

"When will it take effect?" asked Remus, not really wanting to know the answer. Sirius shrugged.

"In an hour or so, so that'd be…"

"Right in the middle of Defence Against the Dark Arts," finished James. "This is going to be fun."

§

"Mr Black, would you care to demonstrate?"

Sirius's eyes snapped into focus. Defense was the one class he always paid attention in, but today he was far too busy watching his teachers for signs of the potion taking effect.

"S-sorry sir!" he said, going slightly red. Harry cocked one eyebrow at him and carried on with the lesson.

The Marauders didn't have to wait long. They didn't see Harry's eyelid flicker at Ginny, but it was hard to miss when he dramatically fell to his knees and said in theatrical tones,

"Ginny, I have seen the light! And it comes from your beautiful brown eyes!"

Ginny fell right into the act,

"Oh Harry, I've waited for so long!"

The entire class sported slack jaws and confused expressions, before their eyes swiveled to the Marauders, who wore well practiced innocent faces.

Harry strode over to Ginny, gazing into her eyes with a soulful expression, and took both of her hands in his.

"Oh, my darling Ginny, why did I not notice before? I have loved you since the moment you put your elbow in the butter dish and squeaked like a mouse that had been trodden on! Why did I not realize?"

"It matters not, my love," replied Ginny, throwing back her head of hair with a throaty sigh. Harry kept a phenomenal poker face when he fell once again onto his knees.

"Come away with me, I love you baby!"

"Be still, my beating heart!" cried Ginny breathily, her voice several octaves higher than it had been. One couldn't help but notice that Harry's voice was rather artificially deep.

Their faces moved closer, watched by their morbidly fascinated, and at the same time utterly appalled students. Even Sirius felt revolted at watching his two teachers kiss.

Closer…closer…

"FOOLED YOU!" both Professors suddenly screeched, pulling away from each other and grinning at the class in general and Sirius in particular.

"You seriously thought we'd taken that Love Potion, didn't you?" Harry asked of Sirius, who looked like a deer caught in car headlights. Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"You didn't honestly think we'd scar our class for life by snogging in front of you, didn't you?"

Sirius could only stare mutely.

"Obviously you did."

"How…how did you find out?" choked James. Ginny looked at him pityingly.

"James, when you spend a lot of your life on first name terms with most Death Eaters, you tend to learn a thing or two."

James flushed and looked around wildly, as if searching for an escape route for himself and Sirius. Ginny looked at him, her eyes narrowed, a feline grin playing about her lips. Harry whistled.

"Ginny, I must say, that evil grin is rather fetching."

Ginny looked at him coyly.

"Why, thank you, Harry. I think that your ' I've just scored one over the Marauders' smirk is pretty sexy too."

Remus made gagging noises.

"Don't worry, Mr Lupin, I'm sure we'll control ourselves. Now, will someone please define the difference between a hex and a jinx?"

§

Minerva McGonagall wiped a tear from her eye as the two youngest Professors finished recounting their story in the staff room that evening.

"Those boys will be the death of me!" she said through her mirth, her tartan hat shaking violently as her shoulders shook with laughter.

The Marauders didn't know that every one of their pranks was passed round in the staff room for general amusement, and Professor Flitwick even kept a record, that was regularly brought out on rainy days. There were also a good few bets on what they'd do next. Professor Dumbledore once lost twenty galleons after they had turned his flowing robes into a baby's garb of nightie and frilly bonnet, and there were often fierce debates as to their finest pranking hour. Harry and Ginny had heard countless stories of misplaced toilet seats, transfigured clothing and hair colour changing, as well as their personal favourite, when they had organized a mock wedding for Dumbledore and McGonagall, complete with the dignified headmaster being clad in a bride's attire, complete with white gown and flowered veil. The photograph still stood in pride of place on the wall of the staff room.

Sorry about the recent lack of updates, I've been really tired, so I couldn't be bothered to do anything apart from relax and read a 61 chapter fic (If All Hope Were Lost, can't remember the author but it is bloody brilliant. I might go and re-read in now, actually.

**Love y'all, and virtual cake to all my reviewers!**


	15. Some Things Aren't So Innocent

School was relatively quiet after the Love Potion incident, apart from the two defence teachers successfully changing the Marauder's robes into ballet outfits, complete with tiaras and fluffy slippers. Harry had been grimly happy to ensure that Peters was the frilliest. What was rather disturbing was that Sirius often wore his outfit at weekends, and paraded round in the common room, his tutu proudly bouncing

Harry and Ginny had introduced swordplay into their curriculum, and had stunned their classes into silence at their magnificent demonstration. Most students had been highly disappointed that even after several months' worth of sessions, they would pose no threat to someone with even one hundredth of either teachers skill.

"Right, listen up or I'll hex you!" Harry announced cheerfully at the end of his seventh year lesson. This was easily enough to silence the class, as they had all learned that he didn't make empty threats." Some person who I'm sure you all love very much has decided to arrange a Halloween dance for fourth years and up. For some twisted and unnatural reason, this same person has appointed Ginny and myself chaperones, to make sure you can all control your rampaging teenage hormones."

He smiled at their squirming embarrassment, and Sirius called out to him,

"What about your rampaging teenage hormones, Professor?"

Harry laughed.

"I sent my rampaging teenage hormones on a package tour of Tibet when I got the teaching job."

Ginny snorted.

"Wish I could say the same for _some_ useless assistants who are sitting on my desk," said Harry meaningfully. Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"I rest my case. Now scram."

The class filed out, muttering excitedly. Harry called after them, "Oh, and the Head Boy and Girl are mandatory escorts!"

He stifled a laugh at the frustrated scream that emerged from Lily Evans' mouth. James Potter, however, looked like Christmas had come early, and it had brought Easter and the summer holidays along for the ride.

"Young love," Ginny commented dryly, pulling Harry down on the desk beside her and making a vague attempt to flatten his hair. Remus looked behind him at the two teachers as he left the room.

"I couldn't agree more," he muttered.

§

Harry glared into the mirror at the black shirt he was wearing for no particular reason, other than the dance in general irritated him. He'd never liked social functions, especially after Voldemort's defeat, when balls, parties, ceremonies and just about every other gathering you could think of had been given in his honour.

"Harr-_ee!_" Ginny called from the sitting room, "Stop scowling at your reflection and come on!"

"Bloody mind reader!" Harry muttered, shoving his feet quickly into the pair of black trainers that lay beside his bed.

Ginny smiled approvingly at his black jeans and shirt, but then glared at his black expression. She crossed the room and attacked his hair violently, muttering, "Have you never heard of gel, Potter?"

Harry pouted.

"Don't want to go to the nasty old dance!"

Ginny flicked him lightly on the nose.

"You're acting like a five year old. Come _on!"_

Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged along the corridor, and noticed for the first time what Ginny was wearing. Black combats, and a black denim jacket with a flowing silver dragon embroidered on the back over a tight blood red satin top. Heavy jet earrings and a black crucifix on a silver chain completed her look. Her hair was pulled back in a matching red scrunchie, and her nails were painted a glittering black. She looked good.

"You look nice," he muttered, his feet scraping along the floor as Ginny pulled him along behind her.

Her head flicked round.

"Thanks. You don't look so dire yourself."

A voice floated along the corridor.

"I don't want to be killed by the nasty lady!"

"She won't kill you, Prongs, she's too much of a sucker for rules. She'll just think up a cruel and unusual torture for you."

"Like that makes me feel better!"

Harry could make out the sight of James being dragged down the corridor by his best friend in a similar manner to himself. The first thing he noted was that his future father looked as grumpy as he felt, and the second was that Sirius was still wearing his fairy costume. Ginny stopped abruptly.

"Nice outfit, Mr Black!" she called over to him. Sirius smiled happily.

"See? This nice lady likes my clothes. Some people actually appreciate good style!"

Ginny nodded, her earrings jangling.

""Oh, absolutely. I personally think mustard and magenta would do wonders for Harrykins' complexion," she sniffed, "but he sticks to that nasty old black. Very morbid."

"Very useful if you're spying or hiding," Harry interrupted. Ginny sighed.

"Harry, it's a school dance. In this scenario I cannot think of any eventuality when you will be spying on or hiding from Death Eaters."

"That's what I thought about the Third Task!" Harry snapped "Maybe you'd do well to remember that some things aren't as innocent asthey seem!" Ginny stiffened, thenshrugged, but they could all see Harry's curt response had hurt her. She bit her lip and Harry softened,

"Oh, Gods, Gin. I didn't mean..."

Ginny swallowed.

"It's nothing."

"Ginny, I…"

"It's _nothing_, OK?"

James and Sirius watched the exchange silently. Harry had obviously said something that had upset her, but what an earth could he have implied?

Some things aren't as innocent as they seem… 

Shrugging, the two Marauders headed down to the Great Hall, leaving their two teachers behind.

"Ginny?" asked Harry gently. Ginny wiped away a tear rather violently and glowered at him.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to say that. I understand, really I do…"

Ginny pushed him away.

"You don't understand! I thought you understood but you don't, Tom!"

Her eyes widened in shock, and she fell limply against Harry, mumbling, "I'm sorry Harry. You aren't like him. You'll never be like him!"

Harry held her gently as she hugged him tight.

Ginny pulled herself together.

"C'mon," she muttered, wiping away another tear. "Let's go make sure those rampaging teenage hormones haven't broken out of their bodies!"


	16. Facing the Past Head On

**Ok, I haven't done an A/N for a while, and frankly I miss them.**

**HUGE thanks to Perky Turkey; it's SO good to get some actual criticism. Yes, it probably was a bit shoddily written, and I'm aiming to re-write that exchange.**

**About Ginny's clothes, when I said combats, I meant combat TROUSERS. Is it just a British thing, or something?**

**Why did Ginny call Harry 'Tom'? That will become clear.**

The atmosphere was heavy with the distinctive smell of glamour spells, and it was impossible to hear anything above the combination of chatter and Sirius and James doing their rendition of 'Night Fever' over on the stage, complete with John Travolta style dancing.

Ginny was hunched in a corner, a butterbeer loosely grasped in her hands. She knew she looked like some kind of junkie, but she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hardly cared.

She felt awful for flying off the handle at Harry. He shouldn't have said what he did, but she couldn't spend the rest of her life expecting people to be tiptoeing on eggshells round her just because of the chamber.

She was interrupted from her musings at the sight of Lily Evans dancing with a Ravenclaw seventh year. She knew the boy; Joseph Hallburn, and frankly, she didn't think much of him.

"Great," she muttered, "I'm an emotional wreck over one sentence and Harry's mother is getting off with another boy."

"Tell me about it," said a low voice from behind her. She turned to see Harry, looking as out of sorts as she felt.

He plopped uninvited into the seat next to her and touched her arm briefly.

"I'm sorry."

Ginny looked at the hand on her arm, and cradled her Butterbeer, staring into the swirling amber liquid as it foamed inside its bottle.

"Gin?"

A few bubbles fizzed to the surface and burst.

"Ginny, are you even listening?"

Ginny's hand loosened, and the bottle fell to the floor with an almighty crash, startling her out of her daze. A tear slid down her cheek.

"I wanted to finish that." She muttered, staring helplessly at the shattered glass on the marble floor. Harry gave an impatient wave of his hand, and the pieces disappeared. Another wave and a fresh Butterbeer came zooming across the hall toward them.

Another tear fell from Ginny's cheek.

"No use crying over spilt Butterbeer," she whispered. Where did that come from?

It was one of those things her mum used to say. Used to. After Percy died, she had stopped saying those meaningless proverbs, and only spoke when she needed to.

"My mum. Not since Percy. She used to say…"

She knew she was making very little sense, but Harry gripped her arm firmly and steered her into a back chamber that contained a few chintzy armchairs and a low fire. The disco beat of Night Fever was still throbbing steadily in the background.

"Ginny, what's going on?" asked Harry gently.

Ginny shrugged.

"It was nothing. I overreacted about the innocence thing, and I was sulking. Hey, there's no use crying over spilt Butterbeer."

She snorted, but it turned into a sort of high-pitched, tearless sob. Turning her face toward Harry, she whispered, "He won't leave me alone. I've barely thought about him for months, but now…"

She trailed off, and looked into Harry's concerned green eyes. "It was okay after you defeated him, I could keep telling myself 'He's gone,' I could feel _safe._ But now…here, I know that he _isn't_ gone. That-that monster's still down there. I can feel him around me. I keep hearing Tom."

She shook violently, as though she really were hearing his voice, and her brown eyes darted around the room, searching for whatever could be waiting.

"He said that to me, once." She said, her voice haunted and softer than a whisper.

Harry frowned.

"He said what?"

Ginny bit her lip.

"That things weren't as innocent as they seem. When he came out of the diary. He said it kind of sadly, as if he were regretting something. But then he gave this awful smile. He said I was sweet, naïve. _I_ was innocent."

She broke down again into sobs, and Harry pulled her close to him, rocking her gently. Ginny huddled closer to him, her voice muffled but still audible.

"He kept caressing me. My shoulders…my neck…my face. It made me feel sick, and his hands were so thin and cold."

Harry was revolted by Voldemort laying as much as a finger on a weak eleven year old girl. He pulled her close.

"Ginny," he spoke softly, brushing her hair from her tearstained face, "Have you ever talked to anyone about the chamber?"

Ginny choked back a sob, and pulled her face back from his shoulder. Her eyes looked lost, like the vulnerable eleven year old that still hid somewhere deep inside them.

"No."

The one word was spoken so quietly that if it had not been for the look on her face, Harry wouldn't have known her reply.

"I…I tried. To talk to mum once or twice. But I just felt…_dirty_…like Tom had contaminated me. I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. I used to spend hours in the shower, I desperately wanted to just cleanse my soul."

She lay back limply on Harry's chest, and murmured; "That was why, at Christmas in your fifth year, I wouldn't let you mope about that vision. I know how t felt, truly I did, but you couldn't just slip away from reality. Like I did. I didn't really have any friends in my second year. I was always moping around."

Harry felt that she was closing the conversation, and gave her a light dig in the back,

"Well, you're hardly mopy now. Everyone likes you because you're brave and smart and funny, and everyone hates Tom because he's a cowardly git who snogs his reflection for fun."

Ginny snorted, and straightened her jacket, before standing up and extending a hand toward Harry. He took it and he smiled.

"Right. Now let's go and see what damage those rowdy teenagers have done without us responsible adults to keep them in line."

Harry smiled, glad to recognize the old Ginny.

He had noticed that since their little excursion through time, she had slipped into habitual melancholy, but then realized with a start that she wasn't the only one. He had taken to going on long walks by the lake or in the Forbidden Forest, or going on long gallops in his horse form, one of his favourite of all his Animagus transformations. He missed flying, but James Potter practiced Quidditch with his team almost every evening, and it was impossible to get a spot.

_Tomorrow night, I'll go for a long fly when everyone else is asleep _he silently promised himself. Before Voldemort's defeat, he had often done this, as he spent every waking minute studying or training. It was hard to get into his old habits.

Ginny smiled at him, leading him back into the hall, where the music swelled into their eardrums, clearing Ginny's head of the tears and Harry's of the thoughts that raced about inside his brain. He was looking forward to that fly.

And Ginny will come with me when I go 

They both had their past demons, pushed back after the downfall of Voldemort, but they'd face them now, head-on with their swords in their hands.

Ok. I'm not sure about this chapter, so please give me lots of feedback. Is it too angsty? I just felt like this fic was becoming too slapstick. It won't amount to anything if the main focus is humour, but the next chapter, or possibly thw one after, WILL have a Marauders match making meeting! Speak nicely and I'll get it posted.

**Oh, and by the way, I think I might ask you to choose between long chapters and frequent updates, as it's really tiring to do both. If you choose long chapters, they'll be about 2000 words every 4 days, if not, it'll stay how it is. Some of you may have noticed that i have removed 'Am I squeezing you too tight?' i did that coz i felt it wasnt very good, and by removing it i can focus more on this fic. my others stay though, but may not be updated 4 a while. i MAy still repost 'Am i squeezng you too tight?'**


	17. What Goes On Behind Punch Bowls

Sorry, frequent update people, but it looks like longer chapters won. I'm going to update every 3 days. This isn't 2000 words coz I haven't got into the swing of it yet. Now, are there any betas around? Coz when I was updating every night, I didn't want to waste time posting it off to a beta, but now it looks like I can have one after all! Anyone offering? (I think you might need to be an Imac user, documents on my comp don't convert well to PC)

Lily wasn't having a particularly good time at the ball that night. Although their presence together was required, James hadn't really shown much interest in her, shrugging if she asked a question and not initiating any conversation. She'd spent a lot of time with Joseph, but he'd started to get clingy, talking non-stop and refusing to leave her side. Alice had been ignoring all of her 'Help Me!' signals, being far too busy gazing starry eyed at her boyfriend, Frank.

"_Great_," she thought dully, _"I'm stuck with a Ravenclaw with the personality of an ant in a coma, James Potter is ignoring me, and Alice has given up being sane. Nice to know I put so much work into this stupid ball for a good reason_."

"Lily?" asked Joseph anxiously, "Are you alright?"

Lily forced a smile.

"I'm great thanks, you?"

Joseph looked slightly confused, and went back to prattling about his Muggles Studies NEWT.

"_He should just bloody well go and live with Pet and dear Vernon, they're about as muggle-ish as they get."_

She was thinking of her sister's baboon-like fiancé when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, and saw James Potter standing behind her. He gestured with his head vaguely at the other side of the hall.

"Potter wants to talk to us. Head business."

Lily pretended to look apologetically at Joseph, and hurried off with James.

"What did he want to see us about?"

James grinned,

"He didn't. I just thought you looked bored out of your mind over there with Hallburn, he isn't a bundle of laughs, is he?"

Lily glared at him,

"Not everyone has to be funny, Potter," but she relented after a brief pause, "But, alright, he was driving me insane. Always going on about how _fascinating_ Muggles are. Stupid git, it didn't occur to him that I'm Muggle Born and know bloody everything there is to know about muggles,"

James laughed at the grumpy expression on her face, and she laughed too, knowing that he wasn't laughing out of malice.

"Oh, I completely sympathise. He once cornered me and Remus and spent an hour telling us about Arithmancy, even though we've been top of that class forever."

He wasn't bragging, just showing that he empathized with her.

"But seriously, d'you fancy a chat with Potter and Weasley? They're really good fun."

The two head students shoved their way through the thronging masses to the small table where the two teachers sat, Butterbeers in hand, apparently deep in conversation. As they came closer, they could hear their casual chit chat easily.

"But 'Mione's just like that, isn't she? I mean, she's in touch with her emotions and all that crap, but she's obviously in denial."

"Probably annoyed that she fell for my stupid brother instead of some Order of Merlin candidate."

"Ron has an Order of Merlin, remember?"

"Yup, and I still don't know how he managed it."

"I could say the same for you."

"Oh, my job was easy enough,"

"Yeah, right. Does 'seventy nine stunned and bound Death Eaters' ring any bells?"

"A few, but they aren't very loud, and for some odd reason they seem to be ringing in the tune of 'Night Fever'."

Lily saw James grin beside her as Harry cried in mock tenderness.

"Aw, dats pwobably the nasty old Marauders affecting your ickle baby bwain, Gin-Gin,"

"I thought I told you quite explicitly what I'd do to you if you ever called me that again."

"Good point. I'll take this opportunity to inform you that I quite like my toes where they are."

At this point James coughed loudly, and Harry looked up and smiled at them.

"Look, Gin-Gin, it's my two favourite Head Students come to rescue me from your evil clutches!"

James laughed and flopped down into a chair.

"Fraid not, it's far too interesting watching Miss Weasley whip you, Professor. We just came over to escape from a dull admirer of dear Lily's."

Harry looked outraged,

"Ginny does _not _have me whipped!"

"Yes I do," said Ginny casually, absentmindedly ruffling up Harry's hair,

"I feel for you Lily. Remember how Ernie Macmillan used to corner you and ask you how many hours of revision you'd done, Harry."

Harry nodded grimly, shuddering at the memory, as Ginny continued, "So you came over to have an intellectually stimulating conversation with us two old fogies, am I right?"

Lily shrugged,

"I suppose."

"Hmm, you don't sound too convinced. Well, if it's any consolation, I'm having a lousy time too. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

Harry snorted.

"Ginny, you aren't a day over…Oh, shit, it's your eighteenth next week, isn't it."

Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Why, yes it is, Harry. Of course, you already knew that, didn't you?"

Harry gulped, then nodded.

"Course I did, I was just, ah, testing you,"

Ginny rolled her eyes at his lousy acting.

"And I thought Ron was bad at pretending he'd remembered my birthday!"

James chose this moment to cut in,

"Who's Ron? You keep talking about him."

Ginny took a swig of her butterbeer.

"He's one of my six older brothers. I'm the family baby, hence the nickname ickle Gin-Gin,"

Both students looked interested, so she elaborated,

"There's Bill, who's thirty two and lives in Egypt, Charlie who's twenty nine, he's a dragon keeper, Percy, who was killed by Voldemort about six months before I came here…" her face clouded over slightly as she remembered Percy's horrific part in the final battle, but it quickly cleared, "Then there's the twins, Fred and George. Bloody definitions of 'Double Trouble' they are, you'd get on well with them, James, most devious pranksters that lived in my lifetime,"

James looked outraged, but Harry smiled at him sympathetically.

"Don't worry, young Jim. They aren't quite in your league,"

James brightened again, and Lily looked irritated.

"And finally there's Ron, also known as ickle Ronniekins. He's a year older than me, and he's Harry's best friend. He's also totally in love with their other best friend, Hermione, only he's too dim to see it, and anyway, they're usually too busy bickering"

Lily nodded,

"I hate it when people can't see that they're perfect for each other and they fight instead."

At this unwitting comment, Harry and Ginny both burst into explosive laughter, which they quickly turned into hacking coughs when their pupils looked at them oddly.

"Would you look at that, Ginny!" said Harry quickly, "Collingwood is draped all over Stevenson. We'd better go and separate them before the job has to be done surgically, wouldn't you agree?"

Ginny hastily nodded, her face seeming to swell slightly with suppressed

The two teachers hurried off, leaving two mystified students behind them.

§

Behind the enormous enamel punch bowl, the two teachers were bent over with laughter at the memory of Lily's comment. Ginny stopped giggling long enough to say solemnly,

"It must be love." which sent them both straight off again.

Once they were both calm enough to emerge from behind the punchbowl, Sirius had captured the dance floor and was doing some extremely wild solo dancing, often hitting nearby dancers in his abandon. He had added a pair of leather trousers to his fairy tunic and had styled his long-ish hair into a pink Mohican. He looked like a punk-rocker fairy, complete with glittering dragon hide boots. What seemed to rather upset Harry was that he was doing extremely vigorous hip thrusts.

Harry closed his eyes, muttering "I'm scarred for life," repeatedly under his breath.

"Who south of the North Pole didn't know that?" asked Ginny softly, flicking his fringe gently. She traced the outline of his scar with one long finger.

Her touch felt odd to Harry, so light he could barely feel it, but how could something so light trigger such explosive emotions? And it was _Ginny, _for Gods Sake!

"Ginny?" he asked, his mouth dry. Ginny leaned back against the punch bowl, surveying him teasingly with her deep brown eyes. How on earth could he think straight when they were fixed on him like that?

"Neepo," said Harry clearly.

"What?" Ginny sounded faintly amused.

_What the bloody hell was that?_

"Neepo the happy pixie," Harry explained.

_Where in the name of all that is magical did that come from?_

"Talking rubbish isn't very attractive, Mr Potter."

I agree, what the bloody hell am I talking about? 

Harry didn't have much time to contemplate this, however, as Ginny leaned forward and gave him a very brief, very soft kiss.

**I know what you're thinking. One, you're thinking, "Who is Neepo?" **

**Well, when Harry gets nervous around girls, he tends to speak rubbish, (See books 4 & 5, look for Cho Chang)**

**Secondly, I reckon you're thinking "Were the hell did that come from?" **

**Well, I want it to appear that Harry has always liked Ginny in my story, and she has shown displays of attraction to him, but at those times he was so caught up in his thoughts that it seemed natural to him, and nothing to get emotional about, but now he's actually in a position where it is ideal for him to be a tad confused.**

**Don't worry, the Marauders WILL achieve something! And the next chapter WILL be a meeting, I was just too tired to do it now, and it seems like a good place to end the chapter.**

**Cheesecake to my reviewers (blueberry or plain)**


	18. Inducting The Girls

I have learnt an extremely valuable lesson – longer chapters get more reviews! Isn't it marvelous! All my beta offers, do you have Imacs?

The Defence class chattered noisily, wondering where their teachers had got to. Lily was about to go and find someone when Ginny strode in, looking grumpy. She kept muttering 'Bloody Potter,' and halted in front of the class.

"Harry isn't coming today," she informed them, "I tried to wake him up but he hexed me in his sleep. Don't know why I bothered, it's HIS bloody job to lose."

At that moment, Harry hurried in, great black bags standing out under his eyes. He caught Ginny's eye for a moment, but then broke the contact quickly.

"Sorry I'm late. I was up till three in the morning kicking couples out of broom closets," he gave Sirius Black a dirty look, "And then Ciad kept whining on for hours, saying she was shedding skin and I was being an insensitive prat in ignoring her."

Ginny, who had been maintaining a glare since then, let out a short laugh.

"Alright, you're excused. Apart from for leg locking me in your sleep. I had to bunny hop all the way to the staff room!"

Harry looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Gin."

Ginny flashed him a smile.

"No harm done, apart from the shame of having to bunny hop in Fred's old T-shirt and a pair of knickers."

Sirius whispered very audibly to James, "Wish I'd caught that!"

He didn't even see Ginny pull her wand out, but in less than a second he found himself under a silencing charm. Making an odd gagging sound, he looked around, bewildered. Harry was looking at Ginny with a very stern expression on his face.

"No Ginny, that wasn't very nice, was it?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out.

"Now although I am bewildered by Potter thinking that seeing you gallivanting round in a Cannons shirt is attractive, but we agreed at the beginning of term that you weren't going to hex my pupils. Now take off the charm before I give this lovely class some blackmail material on you. I'm your older brothers best friend, and they're forever quoting your diary in front of me. The one in your second year was particularly interesting…"

He was drowned out by Ginny's vengeful shriek.

"You read my diary? You PRAT! How could you?"

Harry looked at her calmly.

"One, I did not read your diary, I just overheard Fred and Bill discussing some of its finer points. Two, take the bloody spell off Potter or I'm upping your training to eight hours a day."

Grumbling, Ginny flicked her wand at James and he found himself able to speak once more.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for inappropriate comments and if you make any similar remarks within my hearing you'll be serving a dueling detention."

Harry spoke cheerfully, but his eyes were slightly steely as he looked at the embarressed boy.

This, however, just gave Remus further conviction that Harry had feelings for Ginny, as he hadn't seemed in the least pleased by James's comment.

§

"I call this meeting to order!" Remus rapped his knuckles on the arm of his chair, and the Marauders fell eagerly silent.

"Wow, this place is definitely an improvement on our old HQ!" said Sirius, looking around admiringly at the Heads Common Room. James grinned.

"Beats old Remmy's bed, eh?"

"Down to business," Remus interrupted hastily, knowing full well that if his two best friends got sidetracked, it would be near impossible to get them back on track, "In light of recent developments, we'll be looking at a bit of human psychology."

The other three rolled their eyes expressively.

"Say x had feelings for y, and y had feeling for x," he started.

"Is this Arithmancy?" asked Peter, looking confused.

"No Peter, it's to make the situation hypothetical." Remus explained. Peter screwed up his face.

"Hypo what?"

"Never mind. So to make their feelings appear less serious,"

"Hey, MORE Sirius is good!"

"Shut up, Padfoot. As I was saying, x and y flirt to mask their feelings, but it is brought to the surface in certain ways, such as protectiveness on x's part and the fact that y makes small gestures such as touching x's hair in a comfortable manner."

"Oh, for heavens sake Moony, just speak English. I don't think I can look at Wormtail's confused expression a minute longer!"

Remus sighed.

"Subtlety's really wasted on you lot, isn't it? Basically, Potter's protective and Ginny seems comfortable with close physical contact."

"_Oh. _Well why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Remus didn't get a chance to reply, as at that moment Lily emerged from her room. She flashed the Marauders a smile, having got more friendly with them recently.

"Hi you guys!" she turned to James and said half heartedly, "They shouldn't be in here, you know."

James looked at her pleadingly, and as she finished speaking, a knock came at the entrance of the Common Room.

"Oi, Lils! Are you going to let us in or not?"

Blushing, Lily opened the door and Marnie and Alice came in. James mouthed 'They shouldn't be in here, you know!' at her, and she gave him an embarrassed smile.

"God, I'm such a hypocrite. Hi Al, hi Marnie?"

The two girls smiled at the Marauders and seated themselves on one of the many squashy sofas.

"What're you lot doing? Planning mayhem?"

Sirius gave her a charming, crooked smile.

"Maybe. Or we may just be planning how to get two teachers together."

Lily conjured tea for her friends, and curled up in an armchair with a surprised "You've noticed?"

Sirius snorted, and James retorted, "Lily, a blind wombat in a coma would notice. They're flirting so hard I'm surprised that Ginny is foofing a fan around in Potter's fce and saying, "Fie, fie!'

All three considered this for a moment, and then Marnie came out with something that surprised the boys greatly.

"Can we help?"

The Marauders all wore varying expressions of shock, but James manged to recover himself enough to croak, "Why?"

While Marnie was considering, Lily said musingly, "Well, it'd probably be a good idea if you think about it. We might be able to show a bit of insight, even though those two are so damn unpredictable, and also we're just plain nosy about them."

The Marauders considered, and finally Sirius stuck out his hand and said pompously, "My friends. We formally induct you into Operation Get Our Outrageously Flirting Teachers Together Before We All Die Of Frustration."

He shook Lily's had solemnly, while James said to him accusingly,

"You've changed the name of the operation! You can't do that!"

He seemed outraged, but Sirius merely smiled patronizingly and said to his friend, "Dear Prongs. When you have pulled the pranks I have pulled, made the mayhem I have made, you will not give a stuff about the name of our bloody operation."

James's strop vanished, and he beamed at his friend with a placid, 'Fair enough.'

There was silence for a minute, until Alice asked casually, "What's with the nicknames? They seem kind of – random."

Remus and James both burst into explosive coughs while Sirius decided it was time to cause a distraction by summoning a large fluffy object. Upon seeing it, James groaned.

"Padfoot, now is not the time to play with Binky."

Sirius buried his face in the soft fur of the toy rabbit, making crooning noises. His fellow Marauders ignore him.

"Don't worry, he's actually fairly sane," James reassured the girls, who were looking at the seventeen year old boy lovingly cradling his toy rabbit warily.

"Now, we think it's a good idea to give Potter and Weasley a few prods in the right direction. Only we're completely at loss because the two of them are so unpredictable. Any ideas?

Lily considered.

"Are you staying at school for Christmas?"

James nodded.

"Yeah, my parents are on a mission over Christmas so I'm not going home, why?"

Lily paused thoughtfully.

"I just thought…maybe we could wait till Christmas when everything's pretty informal and rope them into a game of Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle or something."

James surveyed her, impressed.

"That was unexpectedly devious, Lily. You have the makings of greatness in the pranking world."

Lily gave an uncharacteristically mischievous smile.

"Well, I have a sister who gets on my nerves, don't I? I need some ways to annoy her, and I'm afraid it's corrupted my sweet and naïve brain."

James swept a deep bow to her, while Sirius cried in delight, "She irritates her siblings! That _makes_ a Marauder!"

Remus cleared his throat.

"Lily's plan is bloody marvelous, but in the meantime we need to do something to get them thinking about each other in a potentially romantic way. I suggest a 'Comments Campaign' where we all make strategic comments on their relationship, and keep making remarks like "You should really get together."

Sirius turned to his friend with a slightly manic gleam in his eye.

"Remmykins, that is pure genius. I salute you."

Remus bowed.

§

Ginny took her broom out of her trunk and returned to the sitting room, where she found Harry waiting. She gave him a small smile and pulled her hood over her head, hiding her vibrant hair from view. Stepping over to the window, she swung a leg over her Comet 300 and kicked off the ledge, closely followed by Harry.

The wind whipped down her hood and her waist length hair streamed out like a banner as she turned a small loop-the-loop. A joyful cry met her ears as she turned her head to see Harry zoom past, spinning and looping his broom into impossible maneuvers, corkscrewing down into a vertical dive before pulling out millimeters from the highest turret.

Pausing to hover, Ginny reflected that Harry had never been truly happy at any point in his life, and that he'd once said that flying was the only bolthole, the only breakaway. In a way, it was like the child that had been crushed deep inside him had learned how to play on a broom. For the millionth time she cursed the Dursleys for breaking his spirit. She didn't really know the details of his childhood, but Ron had once told her that he had tried to kill himself several times before he went to Hogwarts.

_No child should want to die…_

She shook her head, mentally reminding herself that it was thee past. If there was one thing that this war had taught her, it was that life was for living.

Harry whooped loudly as he pulled out of another dive, startling Ginny when she realized that she was on her broomstick, almost fifteen hundred feet in the air. She looked affectionately at the windblown head.

_Yep. He's definitely living now._

**Sorry I haven't updated! I'm EVIL!**

**I'm going to France for a few days, and my next update will probably be Sunday night. I'll take a notebook with me though, get the next few chapters written up and then I'll do some quick posting!**

**Is it me, or is this my longest chapter yet?**

**Review away!**


	19. Comments Campaign

**Back from France, but there's a bloody heat wave here in ENGLAND too!**

**I've taken most of my stories off FF so I can focus on this one, but I'm going to go through them, improve them and post them back on. Fear not.**

**19**

Sirius paced in front of his fellow Marauders, who were all watching him in rapt attention. His black eyes were alight with fierce determination, an expression mirrored by his friends and allies.

"Okay, lets run through the plan one more time. Mr. Moony, you will be?"

"In sector 56.9 with comment 34 at the ready" replied Remus promptly. Sirius nodded and moved onto James.

"Mr Prongs?"

"In sector 21 with remark 27 at the ready."

"Mr Wormtail?"

For once business-like, Peter answered straight away, "In sector 9, with observation 12 at the ready."

Sirius saluted the three Marauders and moved onto Lily, who was inwardly marveling at the degree of professionalism the Marauders were so clearly used to. When she mentioned it to James, he replied seriously, "Oh, pranking is a terribly serious business, you know. Every move has to be carefully planned or the whole thing falls apart."

Now that Lily came to think of it, every single one of their pranks that she had witnessed had been flawlessly executed.

"Honorary prankster, you will be?"

Lily jumped.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be in the Great Hall, and I have to say…"

"No, no, no, no, that won't do!" Sirius interrupted her, waving his arms around, "You need to be a bit more precise if you want to work with the Marauders, we cannot have second rate, amateur…" he was cut off by James saying gently, "Padfoot, cool it."

Leaning towards Lily, he muttered in her ear, "Sector 72, remark 13."

They carried on in this manner, reciting their exact plan with Sirius blowing up over the slightest mistake, and then being hurriedly pacified by James or Remus, with Peter occasionally interjecting. They seemed perfectly clear on what they were talking about, although it sounded like a lot of gobbledygook to the girls. They appeared to have a code for just about every word, and a sentence like, 'No go, Moony's night,' seemed to make perfect sense to the four boys.

§

Ginny hurried down to breakfast, pulling her hair into a scrunchie as she went down the main staircase, her fitted pale blue robe flapping behind her. She was so busy cursing herself for being late that she didn't see Remus Lupin until she'd walked straight into him.

"Oops. Sorry!" she said, swinging round and catching his arm. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry. Where's Professor Potter?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Don't know. It isn't my turn to baby-sit him."

Remus maintained his famous poker face as he said casually, "Oh, I thought you might know, being his girlfriend and everything."

He walked away before she could reply, and left an utterly flabbergasted teacher behind him.

§

"Professor," asked James innocently, as he cleared his desk at the end of Defence Against the Dark Arts, "What are you going to get Miss Weasley for her birthday? You mentioned it at the dance."

Harry frowned.

"D'you know, I have absolutely no idea. New dagger, maybe? I know she wants one…" Harry mused, seemingly having forgotten all about James.

"How about a nice engagement ring?" James suggested, then fled before his teacher could recover from his remark enough to speak.

§

Ginny hurried along the Charms corridor, the book Professor Flitwick had lent her tucked under her arm. She was still in a slight daze from Remus's comment that morning. If it had been Sirius, say, or James, it wouldn't have bothered her in the least, but _Remus_?"

So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she walked straight into Harry.

"Sorry!"

Ginny was amazed to find herself blushing profusely at the sight of him. He looked equally uncomfortable to see her.

"Erm, hi, you weren't in seventh years…"

"Sorry, yeah, I was researching some…"

"Oh, right, well I won't…"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Sirius smirked from behind a statue of Merlin, enjoying watching his Defence Against the Dark Arts professors completely lose their composure. As they hurried off in opposite directions, he began to chuckle very softly.

The chuckle turned into a laugh.

The laugh turned into a cackle.

The cackle turned into full-on hysterics.

Soon he was kneeling in the middle of the corridor, pounding the floor with his fists and laughing raucously. People skirted him nervously as he laughed for a good ten minutes before calmly picking himself up and walking to Potions.

§

Peter Pettigrew and Marnie sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for their two teachers to walk past. Both Ginny and Harry were preoccupied, but Peter stage whispering loudly "They look good together, don't they?" and Marnie replying with a giggle, "Yep, I wonder what their kids would look like" was easily enough to startle them back into reality.

§

Harry was poring over 'Advanced Military Diversions' when Ginny came in. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and they both blushed embarrassingly. She quickly busied herself by pulling on a pair of boxing gloves and aiming a few hard punches at the punch bag that swung in the corner, and he quickly returned to his book.

They kept darting glances at each other, but then quickly averting their eyes if the other looked in their direction.

To break the obvious tension, Ginny remarked, in a would-be-casual way,

"Crazy, what Pettigrew and Sangrave said earlier, wasn't it?"

Harry jumped inadvertently,

"What? Oh yeah, crazy. People have been making weird comments like that to me all day."

He said it absentmindedly, but it suddenly hit home with Ginny. She started to laugh.

"Harry, the Marauders are trying to set us up!"

Harry goggled at her.

"You're joking."

Ginny snorted at the density he was flaunting. She said sweetly, "Harry, the Love Potion?"

It clicked.

Harry roared with laughter ,but then stopped abruptly.

"Oh Gods, I'm being set up by my parents and father figures! That is…_eugh!"_

Ginny smiled at the revolted expression on his face.

"Well, we might as well play along."

**I know it's short, but who really feels like writing in a heatwave?**

**Thanx 4 all my reviews, especially all constructive criticism. **

**I'm gonna make the chapter next xtra long & post it ASAP.**

**Ta to all!**

**Mee!**


	20. The New DA

It was confusing in the extreme for the Marauders when their teachers stopped being affected by their comments. James was even held back once for Harry to ask him solemnly, "One big diamond or lots of little ones? Gold or platinum?"

Even Remus was at loss. How on earth could he formulate plans centered round a pair like that?

Harry, however, was getting less and less concerned by small matters such as matchmaking. Voldemort was clearly campaigning to display his power, and the wizarding world was feeling the effects. He sat down to breakfast one morning to find a headline screaming out of the _Daily Prophet'_s front page.

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO'S POWER RISING – OVER A THOUSAND DEAD!**_

_The Minister of Magic announced the current overall Death Toll of the victims of this war, which stands at:_

_637 muggles dead_

_394 half-blood/muggle borns dead_

_73 purebloods dead_

_812 muggles injured_

_491 half blood/muggleborns injured _

_157 purebloods injured_

_This cold-blooded massacre has continued since last January, and the situation was formally declared 'critical' in June. After announcing the above numbers, the Minister then issued the following statement;_

"_I beg that you all continue to play your parts with calmness and courage. Aurors, Hit Wizards and volunteers carry on reporting for duty in accordance with the orders they have received. It is vital, particularly in light of recent events that you should all carry on with your jobs. If you allow even more damage and disruption than has already been caused, then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has already won. May the light be with us all, and let us live on the hope that She will prevail."_

Owls began arriving to students every day, bearing terrible news of death, injury and torture. It became common for people to run sobbing from the breakfast table. The student's faces were permanently pale.

In early November, the Death Toll had risen to over two thousand. Harry began to grow desperate. During breakfast one morning, after watching Isabella Hatfield burst into tears at the written news of a dead cousin, he leant towards Ginny and muttered in her ear, "Gin, it's time to bring the DA to 1977."

ß

The following evening, a notice went up in all the Common Rooms, cleverly charmed to be visible only to those who wished to help the Light.

LEARN TO HONE YOUR DEFENCE SKILLS!

PUT THEM INTO PRACTISE!

LEARN SOME STRATEGY!

JOIN THE WAR EFFORT!

WE ARE AT WAR. A NEW DEFENCE CLUB IS NOW IN PLAY TO IMPROVE YOUR SKILLS AND CHANCES. SIGN UP HERE. OPEN TO ALL YEARS.

ß

All of Gryffindor signed up, and most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Even a good handful of Slytherins put their names forward. They turned up surly faced, expecting to be treated suspiciously, but were instead welcomed with big smiles by the two instructors. Harry strode to the front of the room, of which he had cleared of chairs, desks and other furniture.

"Right. The first thing I want to say is that in this club, I am not Professor Potter, I'm Harry, and the same goes for Ginny. Welcome to the Defence Association, a club we have formed to help you put your Defence Against the Dark Arts skills into practice, so they'll actually be of use to you when the time should arise for you to use them. First through to third years, we'll meet on Saturdays at four thirty. We'll be teaching that group how to behave in a situation in which you are under attack, and will be basically self-defence. They can all go now, and I'll see you on Saturday" he added. As the bottom three years filed out, he turned to face the rest of the students.

"You will all be learning a multitude of things. First, we're going to work on your basic dueling technique, and how to adapt to your opponent. In a couple of months, we'll be holding a friendly tournament to put your skills to the test."

An excited chatter broke out, but was quickly silenced by Harry simply raising his hand.

"Thank you. After doing this, we will be focusing more on military type scenarios, which will be accentuated by a series of mock battles. Any questions?"

There was a pause, but then Alice Brown raised a hand. Harry nodded at her.

"How will this differ from normal Defence?"

Harry considered for a second.

"Good point. In this club we will be putting more emphasis on working as a team, and each of us having our parts to play. For an instance, we will be helping those of us who are skilled at strategy to extend on that. Those of us who are good healers to help us to heal. Essentially, the whole thing is more like an army."

He paused, as if in the throngs of some memory, but after a moment seemed to slide back into focus.

"First off, I want you to practice disarming each other. And don't look at me like that," he added, seeing the looks of scorn and disappointment on the assembled faces, "That spell has saved me against Voldemort himself, not to mention scores of Death Eaters."

He rolled his eyes at the compulsory gasp-and-shudder at Voldemort's name.

"Oh, for Gods sake, it's a NAME! Don't fear the bloody name, fear the man! If you can call him that, which personally I don't."

He snorted, but then looked around. "What are you waiting for? Pair up and practice Expelliarmus!"

Hurriedly, the two hundred or so students that were crowded at the front of the room separated out into pairs.

Harry and Ginny wandered in between the couples, amazed to be correcting some of the most basic mistakes.

"Stand side-on," Ginny explained to Frank Longbottom, "If you face them like that, then you're presenting a much larger target. And loosen up your wand arm, you need to allow for more movement."

Harry could already see the Auror in the seventeen year old, the quick reflexes, the fluid movements. Yes, it was easy to believe that the boy would become one of the finest of his profession. Alice was showing potential too, not quite as clearly as Frank, but still fairly strong.

Lily Evans seemed to put an unusual amount of power into every spell she cast. Remus had told Harry that Lily had been an incredibly powerful witch, and someone as attuned as Harry could clearly feel the magical tremors that she caused. He could well believe that this was the same woman who had faced Voldemort defiant.

ß

Harry sat once again on the couch in his privet sitting room. The DA meeting had certainly been interesting, but it had pulled back painful memories of the first, or was it the second DA. Most of them had died in the final battle, defending the castle. Only a few had survived.

_Lavender, the Patil sisters, the Creevy brothers, Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Susan Bones. _

Cho Chang and her friend Marietta in one of the earlier DA battles, along with Zacharias Smith.

Dead. All of them.

Really, there had been just a handful of the DA left, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Michael Corner, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

_It was a war for Gods Sake. Children don't belong in a war…_

No, they hadn't been children, he corrected himself. Not most of them at any rate, but Dennis. He was fourteen, for the Love of God.

Only fourteen bloody years old, to die defending.

It shouldn't have been their war to fight. Leave it all to the grown ups.

He scoffed.

_Yeah, because that really got us somewhere._

What he hated most was that he could just reel their names off. So much death that you could just list the fallen. In the aftermath of the final battle, it had really been easier to just count the living.

**Oookay, A/N coming up...**

**the speech that the minister gave was based on the speech given on the British wireless by neville chamberlain during WW2.**

**Thanks to my shiny new beta, bobkat2007!**

**Uh, next chapter will be up some time in the next few days. I can't believe I've hit the 20 chapter mark! **


	21. So you DIDN'T elope!

**Molly Weasley was seated in front of the fire in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, a mug of tea cradled in her lap. She had been drinking quite ridiculous amounts of tea since Harry and Ginny had gone missing, and it was difficult to break the habit.**

**Dumbledore's reassurances that the two of them were both safe did little to ease her mind. After all, the man had insisted that Harry had been 'safe' at the Dursley's for ten years of his life, but you could hardly call a suicidal, broken child who lived in darkness safe, could you?**

**The two people who she was most fiercely protective of were missing, and it was going to take more than an old man's word to convince her that they weren't being decapitated at that very moment.**

**Ginny had always been the oneshe was most mama-bear like over, and the chamber of secrets incident had convinced her still further that she was still a child who needed protecting.**

**It was hard to register that the scared little girl had grown into a confident young woman, and if she were truthful with herself, she'd tried to deny it. Molly had hoped that she could have kept her little girl out of this war. But in the end, she had been more deeply involved than any of them could have anticipated.**

**And Harry… almost from the first time she had met the boy, she'd longed to mother him as he'd never been mothered, to nurture the child that had never fully shone through. One of the happiest moments of her life had been after the Final Battle, when he'd finally opened his eyes and squinted at her. A tear fell down her cheek as she recalled the way he'd looked at her in sleepy confusion, the tone of his voice as he muttered 'Mum?' to her, how she'd shook her head sobbing, and how he'd said, 'Oh. She was here a minute ago, She said to say thank you from her.'**

**Molly had often wondered if he truly had seen his mother. He'd always insisted that he'd seen and spoken to both his parents. Somehow, it wouldn't particularly surprise her if he had.**

**With a sigh, she put down the cooled cup of tea and moved toward the oaken kitchen table, picking up stray coffee mugs, parchments and a few of Fred and George's newest products.**

**She glanced at the top parchment. A bill.**

**The second was an order form for Madam Malkins.**

**The third, however, showed just one word, the ink shining as though it were freshly formed**.

_Mum?_

**Molly caught her breath. A note, probably, from one of her pack. But the writing was different. Pointed, italic, rather feminine. Ginny's writing.**

**More words appeared.**

_Mum, it's Ginny. Write back if you can read this._

**Breathing sharply, Molly snatched up the nearest quill and wrote shakily.**

_**Ginny? Is that you?**_

**Once again, black ink flowed as though from an invisible pen onto the page.**

_It's me mum. And Harry. He's here too._

**Her hand trembling, Molly wrote back,**

_**Harry? Are you there, love?**_

**More writing appeared, this time bolder and more firmly formed.**

_Mrs Weasley, We're both here. And we're OK, don't worry._

**Feeling almost indignant, Molly replied;**

_**Don't worry? DON'T WORRY? Two of my children vanish and you send some crazy parchment written from Merlin knows where and you tell me NOT TO WORRY? WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?**_

**Once again, Harry's writing.**

_Uh, it's kind of hard to explain. We'll tell you properly when we get back. It might be better if we tell you face to face. We kind of… invented a spell to put on this so we could set your mind at rest. And it wasn't easy. We should probably have brought Hermione with us._

**Ginny's writing again.**

_We didn't WANT to worry you, Mum._

**_Hmm, _Molly replied, _I can believe that Harry didn't want to worry me, but I'm not so sure about you, Ginevra. Now I know that you're far too stubborn to tell me anything about your location, but just tell me two things; are you somewhere safe and are you both wearing clean socks and underwear?_**

_Yep. As far as I know._

_**Good. You two haven't eloped, have you?**_

ß

Ginny snorted with laughter at the last sentence to appear on the parchment, and Harry hastily wrote back, '_No, and there's no danger of that happening.'_

Ginny scowled at him, her arms folded across her chest.

"I take offence at that!"

"Whatever, Weaslette," Harry drawled back, in a spot-on imitation of Malfoy. After dealing a slap where it was needed, she quickly scrawled on the parchment, '_Mum? Are you still there?_

She breathed a sigh of relief when Molly wrote back,

_Of cou_

However, it looked like Molly hadn't read that last **_Course I am. I was just calling Hermione, she's been fretting her head off over you two._**

Smirking, Ginny wrote, _What? Like you, you mean?_mment, as her neat, shopping list type writing was replaced by Hermione's tiny, precise script.

_**Is that you two? Are you really there? Where are you? HURRY UP AND REPLY!**_

Knowing that it was never a good idea to keep Hermione waiting, Harry hastily scribbled back

'_No worries, Herm. We're both here, and we both have all our limbs intact.'_

_**Hmm. Like that's supposed to reassure me. And no worries? NO WORRIES? Merlin, you're lucky that I'm in such a good mood, or I'd have sent you a written hex, despite them remaining uninvented as of yet. **_

Curious, Ginny wrote;

_Erm, do I dare ask why you're in a good mood?_

There was a pause before Hermione replied.

_**Well, you can ask, but I'm not going to tell you. I want to wait until we're all together again. It's big news.**_

Raising one eyebrow, Harry scrawled, '_What is it? Did you get an interesting new book on goblins, or something equally thrilling?_

_**No.**_

Taking another guess, Ginny wrote; _Have you got a new member of spew, or something?_

Both could almost see the indignation in Hermione's writing, and replied,

_**SPEW, not spew! And no, that's not it.**_

With a sinking heart, Ginny wrote back,

_Oh God, it's happened, hasn't it? You and Ron have done the dirty deed and now you've created a race of super-smart redhead, HAVEN'T YOU?_

Ginny and Harry both breathed a sigh of relief when the answer came, rife with disgust,

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley, that is most certainly NOT it! How dare you? I'm not going to write anymore, there's obviously no point if you're just going to make crude comments. Ronald isn't in, so you can't speak to him, but I'll make him write when I can. I take it this can be used again, can it?**_

Harry snatched the quill from Ginny and wrote back,

_Yeah. Just tap the parchment with your wand and say 'Awaken' and our parchment will shout at us in a rude and obnoxious manner that one of you lot want a chat, and if we can we'll write to you, OK?"_

_**Oh, OK. Well, in that case, if you're both still alive and well, I'll say goodnight.**_

_OK. Night, 'Mione._

Ginny leaned back on the sofa, a satisfied smile on her face.

"They've finally got together, haven't they?"

Harry smirked.

"Clearly. Hermione should be practiced enough in that speech to remember to say 'Ronald and I are merely close friends. Nothing more.' Honestly, for a witch of her intelligence, she can be incredibly obvious."

He'd discarded the enchanted parchment for a lesson plan, which he was scowling thickly over.

"Have never and still don't get the point of these bloody things. Hasn't the board of governors ever heard of the word spontaneous?"

Ginny punched him gently on the arm.

"Not everyone can just stand up and teach a class just like that. We are two of the gifted few."

Harry groaned.

"Why do I have to be so bloody _gifted? _Sometimes I seriously think it would be total bliss to be Neville. Not that Neville is talentless anymore," he added hastily, thinking of the master duellist and swordsman that the clumsy boy had become. Certainly no match for Harry, but he could make Ginny break a sweat if he tried.

Tossing the lesson plan aside disdainfully, he pulled a stack of first year essays towards him, over which both of them shared a good laugh.

"Picksys are blue and they can be dangerus in the wrong hands, and they corze kayos wenever they can." Harry read aloud, squinting to read the atrocious handwriting. "I swear I wasn't that dim when I was a firstie."

"Maybe they got a bit brighter over the years," Ginny suggested, putting a marked essay onto the stack beside her, "Aaw, look, this one has drawn me a little picture."

She frowned.

"Er, d'you know what it's supposed to be, Harry?"

Harry leaned over to look at it.

"Looks bit like a broomstick. Or a flower. Wait, no, no, it's a teddy bear. I can see the legs."

It was a teddy bear. It was, moreover, a teddy bear with big green eyes and a lightning scar. Harry stared at it, confused.

"Does that mean I'm cuddly? Or furry? Or I have big ears and never wear clothes? What?"

Ginny mused for a second, but then her eyes brightened.

"Ah, I know what it is!" she checked the name of the artist "Mandy Dormfield has a crush on you?"

Harry choked.

"An eleven year old? Has a crush on her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

Ginny nodded wisely.

"Yep."

"Mandy Dormfield? Has a crush? On me?"

"Undoubtably. It's quite definitely the old drawing-your-teacher-as-a-teddy-bear-on-the-bottom-of-your-essay-that-said-teacher-will-be-marking thing. Quite certainly."

Harry gave an odd growl.

"Marvellous."


	22. The Bombshell

**Sry I didn't upate for ages. My beta went on holiday (I missed you, Kat!) and then my internet connection messed up, and then there was that episode w/ the attachments (You know what I'm talking about, Kat!)**

Harry was in the middle of telling the Hufflepuff second years about boggarts when a shrill voice sounded from his bag.

"Oi! Gin! Over protective prat number six wants to talk to yooo!"

The whole class jumped, and Helga Radcliffe gave a little scream, however Ginny merely groaned from the desk and dug the parchment out of her bag, Harry watching her in amusement. She picked up a quill and scribbled a line or two, paused, her eyes scanning the paper and then reported to Harry, "Looks like Ronniekins has been on the old Firewhisky again."

Harry gave a very un-teacher like snort, but otherwise made no comment, and turned again to face his class. After a moment of furious scrawling, Ginny reported, "Actually, never mind that, he's just drunk with happiness. _He's_ not so hush-hush over the whole Hermione thing."

Harry sighed theatrically.

"Is he in a silly mood?"

Ginny nodded her auburn head.

"Yup. Could you speak to him, and I'll teach? I can't read any more of his gabblings. Don't worry," she added, seeing Harry eyeing her beadily, "I won't corrupt your sweet little secondies."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Only because I want to speak to Ron. But I'm watching you, Weasley. One false move and you're out on your scrawny arse."

Ginny glowered at him.  
"Whose arse are _you _calling scrawny?"

The second years had been watching their teachers in confusion and more than a little shock. Teachers didn't _talk _about Firewhisky and arses. And who on earth was Ronniekins?

Harry pulled the parchment toward him, scribbled something, and then paused, his eyes moving across the parchment. He then gagged suddenly, and Ginny looked at him with an expression that was part pity, and part deep amusement.

"Gross, eh?"

Harry's voice sounded quite unlike his own when he spoke.

"His words will haunt me for the rest of my natural life. No one wants to hear about what a great kisser their best friend is."

Ginny grimaced.

"Did he write that?"

"Yeah, and look, he's got something else to say, he doesn't usually ramble on like…_eugh!"_

He made a revolted sound as he read the last line, and then thrust the parchment at Ginny, saying squeakily, "Read this. I don't want to face it alone."

Ginny scanned the words, and then in unison, the two teachers groaned and started banging their heads against the desk, whimpering.

ß

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the faces around the circle of teachers, his eyes somber. Most were ashen with shock, but the expressions of the two youngest members of staff were of grim determination. Harry broke the shocked silence.

"Some time in March, you say?"

The headmaster nodded.

"That's what our leak told me."

"Before she was tortured to insanity," Minerva interjected bitterly. A collective shudder brought a fresh picture of Celia McNair to each of their mind's eyes.

"Poor girl," said Filius softly, "Poor girl. She was far too young."

"Now is not the time to dwell on Celia's fate." Dumbledore said quietly, "We must ask ourselves what to do about the planned attack."

Ginny snorted, "It's obvious, isn't it? We're going to fight."

McGonagall arched an eyebrow.

"May I enquire as to how? We're a school, not an army! We'll have to inform the Ministry and ask for aid!"

Harry had said nothing since Dumbledore had broken the news, but his expression was not one of fear, but of shrewd calculation. As the teacher's eyes swiveled automatically to the Headmaster, he chose his time to speak up.

"You forget, Minerva, that Voldemort has spies in the Ministry. As soon as he gets wind of our knowledge of his plans, he'll try a different tack. And if I know Tom Riddle, and I do, his attack will be more violent, direct and fatal. We're all capable of defence, are we not? The DAs are doing well, and if they're anything like the last group I trained, four months will have them ready for a battle they can win. Filius and Minerva can focus on defensive spell work in their lessons, and Silvia here…" he nodded at the Potions Mistress, "can clue her students in on healing potions and so on. What we're looking at is a full-scale siege, and we can't underestimate the enemy. That's what makes us cocky, and that's what'll get us killed"

Madam Sprout snorted. She felt many things about the attack on Hogwarts, but cockiness was not one of them.

"You say we can train our students up," said Minerva crisply, "but how are we to do so without panicking the students? They're our first priority."

"Better panicked than dead," replied Harry grimly, "And besides, we're good enough teachers to incorporate this into our regular lessons, aren't we? Besides, telling the students would be fatal, plenty of parents are Death Eaters, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of the sixth and seventh years have taken the mark."

Silvia let out a small sob.

"It's hopeless, isn't it?"

Harry looked at her witheringly.

"No such word. Planning, strategy and a bit of luck will win us this. We can do the first two and pray for the third and we're in for a chance."

"A chance isn't enough!" McGonagall exploded, "Students lives are at risk! We need more than a chance!"

Harry surveyed her coolly.

"A chance is the best we're going to get, Minerva. I suggest we take it."

His green eyes locked onto her black ones and he held the gaze unflinchingly, until she broke, looking away and back toward Dumbledore. The old seemed to have aged in a few short minutes, and the twinkle was gone from his eyes. He sighed heavily.

"I must confess, I have experience of war, but not battle," he said, sighing heavily, "I hand the defence of the castle over to Harry."

"And Ginny," said Harry swiftly.

"And Ginny," Dumbledore agreed. "We have four months, but that may be enough. As Harry said, we can pray."

"We can pray," the teachers echoed solemnly, and with that the meeting was dismissed.

ß

Harry was poring over a map of Hogwarts castle, while Ginny sat with a heavy volume fresh from the restricted section.

"Two hundred and seventeen DA members that can potentially do battle, right?"

Ginny nodded, "And eighty three first to third years capable of holding a fort."

Harry nodded, and went back to the map.

"What d'you think of getting some of the best flyers out over the Forbidden Forest to bring down as many as they can? Disillusioned, of course."

Ginny considered.

"If we can pull the portkey idea off, then yeah, but first we need to mass produce the portkeys."

She pulled a rough sketch of the Hogwarts crest toward her, with various footnotes inscribed on the parchment.

"Plus, we need to make all those Sustenance Draughts, and have them bottled. God, the one thing I hate more than a battle is preparing for one."

She gestured at the diagrams, parchments, books and quills that littered the coffee table in front of the sofa, tidying a small stack of notes and weighing them down with a mug.

"James and Sirius have been doing well," Harry commented, thinking of the progress the two boys had made in their Imperius lessons, "It'd be useful if we could teach that to the rest of the year. There's bound to be Unforgivables being shot, knowing Tom."

Ginny picked up a rather tatty lesson plan, and hastily scribbled _Learn to throw off Imperius _in bold capitals, and threw down the lesson plan.

"One of the main factors is keeping Lily and James safe, even if we're the only ones who know it," she pointed out.

Harry began to play with his hands, biting his lip.

"Yeah – it's just – I have this weird feeling that they'll find the battle, however much we try to protect them. And if they're anything like me, they won't like being protected."

Ginny grimaced, remembering all the times Dumbledore had tried to keep Harry safely wrapped up in cotton wool. And how well that had turned out.

She glanced absentmindedly up at the clock, and then gave a start.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, it's three in the bleedin' morning! We've been doing this for seven hours, and we need to be up in four!"

Harry looked at her, his eyes feverish,

"We need to keep this up, Gin. We've only got four months!"

"And in one night you've had most of the battle strategy sorted out," Ginny pointed out, "C'mon, Harry! If you don't get at least some sleep then you won't be able to teach, and that's just as important as the strategy."

Harry sighed, and his shoulders slumped.

"I hate this, Gin. I hate it. I thought we were done with war."

Ginny slipped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Harry. Stop whining."

If anyone else had said it, Harry would be straight down their throat, but Ginny had always been the one to remind him to stop being selfish, and he'd got used to it. He smiled as he remembered the howler she'd sent him the summer following Sirius's death, only to be greeted by her warm embrace the minute he'd set foot in Grimmauld Place. In a way, in every way, her pulling him back into reality was far better than Ron's awkward sympathy, and Hermione's analyzing. Yes. Ginny brought him through all the crap in his life, by understanding and yet chiding, gently telling off and opening her mind.

"What?"

Ginny tugged gently on a lock of Harry's hair, startling him out of his musings. He smiled at her.

"Nothing. Just thinking about what an insensitive cow you are."

She flashed him a smile.

"Well, if I'm honest, Harrykins, I think you're a prat."

She paused.

"But really quite a nice one."

**In response to the review about Ginny speaking Parseltongue, she wasn't aware of herself when that happened. She didn't remeber anything she did, so why would she remember Parseltongue?**


	23. Truth, Dare and declining Oedipus

Dedicated to those who lost their lives or were injured in the London bombings on Thursday

"Well done James," Harry congratulated his student as the boy left the front of the class, shaking but triumphant. Lily smiled at him as he passed, and he returned the smile in a slight daze. This had to be one of the best moments of his life. He'd fought off the Imperius curse for the first time, and Lily had smiled at him! Life didn't get much better than this!

"Now, the Imperius curse is a very difficult curse to fight," Harry informed his class, as they watched him in respectful silence, "But I'm going to try and help you learn to resist it, at least to some extent. Now, do I have any volunteers?"

No one seemed particularly willing, but after a second's pause, Lily Evans raised her hand.

"Lily? Well done, come on up."

Slowly, taking her time, she walked to the front, and turned to face Harry.

"Ready?"

Lily nodded. Harry gave her a half apologetic smile and raised his wand.

"_Imperio!"_

All at once, every crevice of her mind sank into blissful drowsiness, almost trance like. Far away, a voice crooned softly,

"_Go back to your desk."_

_That's odd, _Lily thought woozily, _I could have sworn Professor Potter wanted me to do something._

"_Go back to your desk!"_

_No thanks, I'll wait and see what my teacher wants…_

"_GO BACK TO YOUR DESK!"_

_No, really, I…_

"_GO BACK YO YOUR DESK, YOU STUPID GIRL!"_

_I WON'T!_

All at once, the room came back into focus. Lily stared around, confused,

"Sorry Professor, didn't you want me to do something?"

Harry stared at her steadily,

"Lily, you just threw off the Imperius curse on your first try."

Lily didn't say anything, wondering why her teacher seemed to think she'd thrown off the Imperius curse. And why was everyone staring at her? She blinked.

"Sorry, sir?"

"You just threw off the Imperius," Harry repeated. Lily giggled.

"No I didn't, Sir."

Harry's eyes bored right into her.

"Did you just feel like you didn't have a care in the world?"

Lily nodded, a little disconcerted,

"And was a voice telling you to go back to your seat?"

"Yes."

"And your own voice, the voice that said you didn't want to, was louder?"

"Yep."

"Then you just threw off the Imperius curse." He smiled at her, "D'you believe me now?"

Lily nodded wordlessly, and walked in a daze back to her desk. Whispers broke out around her, only to be silenced by one glance from Professor Potter. She slid in next to Alice, as Ginny stood up and flicked her wand at the board. A tightly wadded note landed on Lily's desk. She unfolded it, and recognized James Potter's neat, round handwriting.

_Way to go, Evans!_

She turned around and flashed James a quick smile, before turning to face Ginny. The assistant teacher's face was serious.

"Listen up. This class is incredibly important right now so you need to all PAY ATTENTION! You'll be needing to use your skills sooner than you think so you'll all need to practice CONSTANT VILIGANCE!"

No cheerful banter, no wisecracks, no stories. This Ginny knew what she was doing, and she was going to do it. Anyone who got in her way would get a swift and painful kick where it hurt.

Harry was watching her, a little smile on his face, a she unrolled the map and pinned it to the board, asking briskly if anyone knew how to defend a castle. Some of the suggestions for a strategy the students came up with were almost laughable, but some gave Harry a few good ideas for his defence strategy.

"Homework!" Ginny snapped, "Devise a strategy of defence for this castle assuming you have approximately 300 wands defending versus 500, with a thousand that need protecting. Go."

The class scrambled away hastily, as Harry walked up to the woman by the desk.

"Don't be strict or anything, Gin."

Ginny gave him a half smile.

"Yeah, well, I want them to stay alive."

Harry nodded, his eyes tired,

"As do I, Gin. But please be a bit gentler with my firsties, or the front two rows might wet themselves.

§

Lily was curled up in the Heads Common room a muggle book open on her lap. She looked up as James came in from Quidditch practice, looking tired.

"How'd it go?"

James shrugged,

"Alright, but we're playing Ravenclaw next week, and they're really good. People are distracted, what with the war and everything. S'pose, at the end of the day, it doesn't matter that much."

Lily goggled. James Potter, he who lived for Quidditch, saying that a game didn't matter that much?

James noticed her staring and said, rather coolly, "I do know there're more important things than Quidditch, you know."

Lily blushed and looked at her feet, realizing that she'd put James down as a Quidditch maniac who cared for nothing but the game. She could feel that James was watching her closely, and for some reason, she felt herself blush further.

"Sorry. I'll just…"

Cursing her red hair, she left the room, leaving a somewhat surprised Head Boy behind her.

§

It was almost the Christmas holidays, and neither Harry nor Ginny had slacked off at all. Even at the first Quidditch match of the season, they'd both brought a hefty stack of books along with them. Their almost manical working had made the Marauders and their allies all the more determined to get the two of them together, but it simply wasn't working. They were either too wrapped up in their research, or just plain thick skinned. They'd even given up flirting, rendering their classes far less entertaining.

The day before the Christmas holidays was when they both finally cracked. Staggering down to breakfast after half an hour's sleep, the two teachers had almost collapsed into the scrambled eggs. When Flitwick had asked Ginny kindly if she was all right, the red head had burst into tears and whacked the diminutive professor on the head. Harry had meekly looked on, suggesting timidly that she wasn't completely in the right, and she'd slapped him, called him an insufferable berk and marched out of the Great Hall. Harry had stayed completely still, and then began to giggle hysterically. He seemed to find Dumbledore's beard, a fork and something Ciad had said all endlessly amusing, and after a few minutes he too had to be taken out.

With two hysterical professors loose in the school, the Christmas holidays were on the up, and Remus was concocting fresh matchmaking schemes, aided by his friends and allies. Lily's idea of roping them into some kind of dare game had been received warmly, and a fully-fledged plan of action had been drawn up.

§

Five days before Christmas, Harry and Ginny opened the door to the Room of Requirement to practice, only to find the Marauders sitting in a circle with Lily and her friends, chatting and laughing animatedly. They were all very good actors.

"Oh – hi, Professors!" said Lily, with just the right amount of surprise and embarrassment. Sirus gave them a well-rehearsed 'sheepish smile' and said, "We were just playing Truth or Dare. Care to join us?"

The two teachers exchanged silent glances, and after a second, joined the circle.

"We were never here, all right?"

James nodded vigorously. He couldn't help feeling he might enjoy this game for its merits worth, even though dirt on the teachers would be a good thing.

"Truth potion?" asked Remus, offering the small bottle to them, "Don't worry," he added, seeing their wary faces, "It's not very strong. You don't have to answer; you can just do the dare. But if you do answer, you have to tell the truth."

Harry let himself grin for the first time in ages and took a swig of the potion.

"Let's live dangerously," he said, passing the bottle to Ginny.

"We do that anyway," Ginny pointed out, knocking back the potion and setting it back in the center of the circle, "Don't see why we need to play Truth or Dare with a bunch of our students to brighten up our lives. Although," she added, after a moments thought, "It is nice to take a break from our knitting and complaining about the price of potatoes to anyone who'll listen."

"Quite, m'dear," Harry agreed, "And anyway, living dangerously is completely different when you're doing it by choice."

"I do agree. Now, who's starting?"

"I am," replied Sirius promptly, "And I choose as my first victim… Miss Wea – uh, Ginny."

The petite redhead pretended to cower behind Harry, who in due course ignored her and winked at Sirius with a "Give her hell for me, OK?"

Sirius gave Ginny a charming smile before saying briskly "Are you single?"

Ginny didn't blush, as he'd hoped, but rather batted her eyelids and said flirtatiously, "Why're you asking, _Siri_?"

Sirius had the grace to blush a little, but she continued, "Yeah, I am. At the moment."

She noted that all of her students looked rather disappointed, which further added to her conviction that they were trying to set her up with Harry, and she couldn't help but laugh a little. Having answered the question, it was her turn, and she chose to target Lily, asking her if her opinion of James had changed at all since the beginning of the year. Blushing a little, the girl answered that yes, it had, which seemed to satisfy both teachers, not to mention James, immensely. Lily in turn asked Sirius if he was really as camp as he acted. After roars of laughter from the Marauders, Sirius said know, leaving Remus to explain that it was all an act. James insisted he did it because he was so in love with himself, whereas Sirius merely waggled his eyebrows and said that if he let it out that he was both straight and single he'd 'Have to employ security trolls to beat the ladies off me.' Remus and James merely snorted. Sirius then asked Alice if she fancied Frank, to which the mousy haired girl went bright red and mumbled something that sounded uncannily like 'Yeahbutpleasedon'tellanyone.' Lily and Marnie both looked delighted at this information and teased her mercilessly for the rest of the evening. To get her own back, Alice asked Marnie if she had a crush on Harry, earning a rather alarming blood rush to Marnie's face, and a squeak of 'Yes!'. This caused Harry to choke violently and Ginny had to bang him on the back, (perhaps harder than necessary, but as she explained as he recovered, he was completely used to it. Marnie then took rather vicious delight in asking Harry if _he _fancied anyone. Harry replied promptly that even if he did, he wasn't going to tell his students, and he'd do the Dare. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Marnie ordered him to kiss Ginny.

If the students had expected him to blush and ramble, they were disappointed. Without hesitation, he grabbed Ginny's face, pulled her towards him and gave her a quick, five-second kiss. As the students whooped and cheered, Ginny pulled her head away, and after a pause, remarked, "Eight out of ten, Harry."

Harry grinned and gave a mock bow, seemingly completely at ease, as was Ginny, sadly.

Harry in turn dared Remus to perform 'Dancing Queen' and transfigured his jeans and jumper into a lilac crocheted bikini, cuing a loud guffaw from Sirius and an appreciative whoop from Ginny. The game got far more interesting at that point, as the questions got more outrageous, and the Dares more frequent. Ginny got asked if she'd ever broken up with someone, and if so, why, which evolved into a long story of what exactly her brothers had done when they'd got hold of Dean Thomas. Harry snickered rather loudly at this, causing Ginny to ask him pointedly if he'd ever kissed someone under the mistletoe, which forced him to recount the Cho Chang/nargle episode. The Marauders seemed to find the 'nargles' especially hilarious. The 'Truths' that were directed at Harry and Ginny failed to bring up any real dirt, but always triggered a funny story. They seemed to be masters of not giving away any of their personal feelings, and not even Remus could tell how they felt about their kiss.

The game ended when Harry point-blank refused to kiss Lily as he was dared to. Although no one seemed to mind that much, James in particular, Ginny noted that it was nearly two in the morning, and they needed to go to bed.

As they headed back to their quarters, Ginny commented, "That was so fun, wasn't it? I mean, messing with their heads like that." _And not worry about the war_ she silently added.

"I think we should make a habit of it."

"What, playing Truth or Dare?"

"No, idiot, messing with their heads."

"Oh, I quite agree."

The two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers walked down the darkened corridor together, cackling.

My longest yet! Thanks, as ever, to my fab beta, Bobkat2007, especially for being so flexible about my comp probs.

**Also, thanx for Perkey terkey's concern. I'm OK, but Thursday was extremely scary for all of us, lots of people were afraid of getting the bus home, and the teacher's didn't really tell us anything apart from the fact that there'd been terrorist attacks, so we had 2 find out the rest for ourselves.**

**Uh, in response 2 a couple of reviews. I realize that no one questioned Harry's identity, but that was 4 several reasons. 1) Harry had changed his appearance (ditched the specs, grew his hair, etc.) 2) they were all a bit shocked by his entrance, so they didn't really think to question it particularly. 3) JP thinks he KNOWS harry isn't a relative, and potter is actually quite a common name in England. You don't think (this guy looks like me and has my surname' and automatically think, "Eureka, he's my son from the future.**

**Ginny speaking PT. What I think is that it wasn't Ginny speaking, it was Tom. Tom did some terrible things through Ginny, but it doesn't automatically follow that Ginny can still do those things, does it? she was possessed, and her mind just shut off for the times when Tom ctrled her.**

**Ta all!**

**Review?**


	24. Blood on snow

**A/N**

**Hi, all! I suppose everyone has read HBP (Idid in 3 hrs flat!) but I want it to be known that I'm in no way deserting this. I'm also planning on writing a totally AU seventh year story as a prequel for this, sixth year if anyone fancies it. Plus, I've started drafting a four chapter ficlet called Return to Godrics Hollow, the title of which being fairly self explainitory. My ficlet should be started on here within the week, but in a couple of weeks I'm going on holiday to the States, so no updates for 3 weeks or so, but I'll take my notebook with me.**

**Tell me what you think of the ideas i've put forward, and as ever, R&R. I've decided to email responses from now on, but if you don't want me to pliz say so in your review.**

**For the person who asked me what school i go to, it's called Tiffin Girls School in Kingston. You might have heard of it, it was in the news a lot the December before last when it burned down. As for my age - not telling. How old do YOU all think i am? Seriously, I'd like to know!**

James woke on Christmas morning by Sirius pummeling him. Blinking away the sleep, he found the other Marauders sitting on him, while Sirius bounced around the room like a hyperactive child who'd drunk at least seventeen espressos.

"Get up, Jimmie! _Pressieeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss_!"

After grudgingly dragging himself out of bed, the four friends entered the Head's Common Room to find a very disgruntled Lily sitting with her friends, half awake.  
"Lillleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sirius flung himself on Lily in a bear hug, and then kissed both Marnie and Alice in turn, before leaping towards the huge Christmas tree in one corner and diving into a pile of presents. The other Marauders watched in resignation as Sirius sorted through the presents faster than greased lightning, throwing the packages to their respective owners. After feeding Sirius a calming draught, the seven settled down in front of the tree to open their presents.

"Erm, thanks, Padfoot," said James tentatively after unwrapping Sirius's gift; a copy of Witch Weekly and several jars of Cockroach Cluster.

"I know! It shows great insight into the female mind, you know," Sirius said enthusiastically, indicating the magazine, "And Cockroach Cluster really isn't as bad as everyone says."

James nodded, "OK, well, in that case, you can have it."

Sirius didn't appear in the least offended, and happily took the jar and amused himself trying to open it for at least half an hour. Resigned that he'd get a wackier present from his best friend every single year, James busied himself with his other gifts.

They proved far more interesting. A gigantic box of fudge and a pair of violent magenta quidditch socks from his mother, a book called _Responsibility Thrust Upon You – making the best of a bad situation _from Remus, a stack of Chocolate frogs from Peter, a rather nice par of quidditch gloves from Lily (she'd blushed and pretended to be offhand when he'd thanked her profusely) money and sweets from relatives, rock-solid fudge and something slightly moldy looking from Hagrid. Each of them had also received a copy of '_Dueling for Dummies' _from their defence professors. On the fly leaf, Harry and written "_We aren't really supposed to give you presents but, Ah, well…_." accompanied by a card bearing the legend

_Happy Christmas, you motley bunch of students. We can't think of anyone who needs these books more than you, so get reading! Enjoy getting hyper and putting on weight over Christmas, because we're going to be cracking the whip again at the start of term. _

_Love_

_Harry and Ginny_

_Hiss from Ciad which Harry cannot be bothered to translate_

ß

Christmas lunch started as a very cheerful affair. The defence teachers had taken it upon themselves to provide entertainment and transfigured the other teachers into wombats in clothes, which everyone except Filch found hilarious. Christmas pudding _en flambÈ _was just being served when a large tawny owl swooped over the teacher's table, dropping a note in Dumbledore's lap. The old wizard read it quickly, his face draining of merriment, and he passed it dazedly to Harry. After briefly scanning the lines, his face clouded over and he said to Ginny in a low, controlled voice, "Looks like sodding Tommy has decided to throw a little Christmas party."

Ginny paled, but stood up abruptly and pulled on her cloak from its resting place on the back of her chair. The few students and the teachers fell silent, looking at their thunderous faces.

"Attack on Hogsmeade. Going to help."

They left the hall, and in the dazed confusion, no one noticed three boys and a girl follow them.

ß

Harry and Ginny had got halfway to Hogsmeade before they realized they were being followed. Whipping round, they found their wands leveled between Remus and Lily's eyes. He didn't feel particularly surprised to see any of them, but still demanded

"Why the hell are you here?"

Lily, although momentarily terrified by the anger in his voice, lifted up her chin and replied, as though it were obvious, "We've come to help, sir."

Harry said nothing. His eyes searched hers, and Lily felt uncomfortably like he was looking right into her head. A flake of snow fell and came to rest on his outstretched wand arm. It was shaking.

Without a word, he turned his back on the students, and strode away into the thickening snow. Ginny also lowered her wand, and her brown eyes flicked over to his retreating back. With a swirl of her cloak, she too turned away, her red hair, now damp from the snow, swung with it. She walked away a few paces, but then stopped short and swung around, saying shortly, "Keep up."

ß

The snow had formed a thick blanket, making walking increasingly difficult as they plowed on to Hogsmeade. Neither teacher said a word, and Lily felt as though they were angry and yet resigned. They'd wanted their students to stay safe.

Harry had stopped. The hillside that swept down to the village was untouched as only fresh snow can be, so white that it was almost blue in the light.

But on the white landscape lay one blemish – a blackened smear. Smoke rose in iron-grey spirals, and several fires burned despite the weather. Even from far off, Lily could hear the screams. Harry and Ginny looked on, their faces expressionless. Moving as one, they fluidly drew their wands and started walking down the hill, not looking back. Chilled to the bone, Lily reached with icy fingers for her own wand, but found instead a hand. A dry sob sounding in her throat, she hung onto the hand, and the long fingers warmed hers. The warmth seemed to spread throughout her from her fingertips, and the icy fear fell away. Looking down at the hand, she followed it up to James's face, and she gave him a smile.

"Let's go."

ß

Hogsmeade was burning.

The picturesque thatched cottages, the pub, Zonkos, Dervish and Banges, all in flames. Figures, robed and masked ran among the fires in sick delight, throwing casual Unforgivables into the blackened air.

"Stun only," Harry whispered, "And for Gods Sake don't forget to tie them up and take their wands away. Snap them in half if you can."

Remus, James, Sirius and Lily all nodded, sickened at the sight before them.

"OK. Go."

The two syllables were barely breathed, but they could have been screamed out from loudspeakers to gauge such a reaction. Letting go of James's hand, Lily raised her wand.

"_Stupefy_!"

The Death Eater fell, stumbling on his black robes. Muttering another spell, snakelike ropes began to twist their way around his limp body. Ducking rainbow jets of light, Lily started toward him and snatched the wand from his hand, grinding it under her heel. It broke with a sickening crack, and Lily kicked the pieces away into a burning building.

A lone child, about four or five, stood in the middle of the snow covered street, his eyes wide and petrified, tears making dirty tracks down his chubby face. A wordless cry, high pitched and stricken, rose from the child, as he blundered, half blinded by tears, into villagers and bodies alike. A wizard with a deep gash on his left arm appeared from nowhere, snatching him up and holding the little boy tightly to him as he fled.

Barely knowing what she was doing, Lily shot stunner after stunner, binding the fallen and snapping their wands, before hurling them into the nearest inferno.

Calmly, almost casually, Harry lifted his arm and swept it around him. A wave of Death Eaters slumped to the floor, and with another sweep were bound and disarmed. Their wands merely disappeared. Harry had noted that the Death Eaters were poor fighters, clearly the bottom of Tom's barrel, and that the students could hold their own against them. James and Sirius were both dueling fiercely, while Remus shot great jets of water to combat the fires. Lily was methodically stunning, binding and disarming in what appeared to be some sort of blind fury, and no Death Eater escaped her well-aimed stunners.

Ginny had situated herself on a roof, and was shooting unrecognizable (to most, at least) curses at the opponents below her. Harry continued to bring down a dozen Death Eaters at a time, and in a screaming, twisting whirl, the battle raged, finally plunging into silence.

Panting heavily, Harry lowered his wand and turned to Ginny.

"Get these four back to school. I'll take care of _this_."

He kicked the nearest foe viciously in the ribs, and Ginny nodded wordlessly, gesturing for the four to follow her. Taking one last look around, Lily saw a patch of crimson blood fading to pink on the blemished snow. It dripped in a steady stream from a gash on her forearm that she'd scarcely noticed until then. Despite the sudden realization of the pain, her mind drifted weirdly.

_Blood on snow. Nice contrast._

ß

Ginny healed Lily's arm in an instant, but insisted they all visited the Hospital Wing on their return to school. After being poked by Madam Pomfrey, who grumpily announced that they were all intact, Ginny invited them back to the Defence teacher's quarters. After conjuring cups of tea and a plate of buttered scones, she looked at them seriously.

"You shouldn't have come today."

Sounding offended, James answered, "But you used to do loads of dangerous fighting and stuff. Even younger than us. You _told_ us!"

Ginny nodded, fixing all of them with her gaze.

"Exactly. But people who're still at school, in a war? That was really sad, for all of us. Kids of eleven or twelve constantly were expecting attack, knowing that they might have to fight, and to die, because there was no other way. You shouldn't have to fight, and you didn't. We did, and that's the crucial difference.

"Why did you have to? Why don't _we_ have to? We're at war too!"

Ginny was spared answering those questions by the arrival of Harry, who was looking cold and windswept. He smiled at Ginny and nodded at his students, before sitting down heavily in an armchair.

"Took the bloody Hit Wizards forever to get there, and I was putting out fires for ages, plus trying to get this hysterical madwomen who'd lost her Jack Russell off my back. Just flooed to Dumbledore to tell him everything was alright. He wasn't best pleased with you lot," he nodded again at the four students, "But I suppose Ginny's been lecturing you, eh?"

Sirius nodded.

"I'm proud of all of you guys, but I wish you'd asked. I'd have probably said yes, actually, considering all the stuff I got up to when I was younger than you. But you shouldn't have sneaked out. We could have hexed you, for starters, and what if the Death Eaters had been a bit more elite, eh? You were lucky they happened to be incompetent buffoons. Do any of you know how hard it is to duel, say, Lucius Malfoy?"

Rather shamefaced, the four shook their heads.

"It's bloody difficult, that's what it is. I know you all have your own parts to play in this war, but not now. Not yet. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything had happened to you lot, d'you understand?"

Again, they nodded, and Harry smiled at them.

"I suppose I can't really talk, considering all the times I nearly got killed, but I don't want you to be in that situation, because it's terrible. I bet you all found that battle pretty upsetting, yes?"

Lily nodded in the affirmative.

"Well, that was nothing. The things Tom Riddle are not only capable of, but proud of, have given me terrible nightmares for most of my life. Got it?"

"Got it." The students chorused solemnly.

"Good. By the way, thanks for the Christmas present, boys."

The three Marauders grinned. They'd all clubbed together to buy an Auror's wand holster for both teachers, and a sparkly costume for Ciad. The snake hissed menacingly from Harry's sleeve.

"She's saying thank you for her present." Harry told them, and then said something sharply to the snake, who Remus could swear batted her eyelids back.

"She's just a bit at lost when it comes to common manners," Harry explained.

_**Ha, I have fabulous manners when I feel like it!**_

"**_Well, feel like it more often, instead of acting like you've got permanent scale rot!" _**Harry replied grumpily.

"Honestly, women!"

"Are you comparing me to your snake?" asked Ginny snappily.

Harry considered.

"Yeah well, there is the utterly lousy joke that you can both throw hissy fits." Harry replied. Ginny groaned and smacked him upside the head.

"Never try to make a pun, Harry, you'll just embarrass yourself."

Bickering good naturedly, as they hadn't done for a while, the two teachers passed the evening with their students swapping stories and laughs, managing to push the horrors of that Christmas day out of their minds.


	25. The Miracle

Sorry about the update delay, admin removed my songfic and uploading privileges. Meanies.

**This is very short, but you'll see why. If 26 isn't posted by Tuesday it won't be posted until I get back from California on the 18th. **

As promised. The Defense teachers were indeed 'cracking the whip' the minute the students returned after Christmas. They'd organized mock battles on the Astronomy Tower, they'd started a judo club, they'd been giving private lessons in fencing, they'd assigned piles of homework, they'd handed out 'kits' for the students to keep on them at all times, containing portkeys, potions and capsules of floo powder, and they had set up an obstacle course in the Great Hall. If that wasn't enough, they'd also taken to randomly attacking students in the corridors. Harry was tearing his hair out.

However, a break had obviously done the two teachers good, as they'd resumed flirting, and had even begun to wage a prank war against the student body, much to McGonagall's delight.

"Truly inspired," commented Sirius, after the teachers had kitted the whole of Ravenclaw out in nappies and babies bonnets.

It was a dull January day when the miracle happened.

Lily and James were testing each other in Defense Against the Dark Arts in the Heads Common Room, while light drizzle dampened the grounds outside.

"Hang on, I thought the incantation was _Auderius_,"

"No, that's the Bravery Charm, you dolt. Look, give me that!"

Lily plopped down on the sofa next to James, and snatched the book out of his grasp.

"See, the incantation is, oh, I can't read it, you've been doodling all over your book!"

James flushed, not wanting her to see exactly what he'd been doodling, and made an attempt to grab the book back. Lily hung on to it, laughing. James made a desperate swipe for the book, but Lily held it far out of his reach. He lunged toward it, and wrestled it out of her grip, grabbing her around the waist.

Realizing where she was, Lily blushed, and James was about to say something when they found themselves suddenly, inexplicably… kissing.

§

The three Marauders gawped at Lily and James's clasped hands from where they sat on the other side of the Gryffindor Common Room. The couple were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed the stares from their friends. Sirius had been only able to utter one word for the past ten minutes.

"Crikey."

"It's a miracle," Peter croaked to Remus.

"A romantic miracle," Remus agreed.

"A medical miracle,"

"An economical miracle,"

"A… a… miracle miracle."

"Crikey."

"It's unheard of,"

"Unthought of,"

"Unthinkable,"

"I agree."

"Crikey."

"He's enticed her."

"Entranced her,"

"Attracted her,"

"Engaged her,"

"Crikey."

"I am finding it difficult to express my shock."

"As am I."

"It's, it's too…"

"Crikey."

"It's unlikely,"

"Impossible,"

"Improbable,"

"Very true,"

"Crikey."

The Marauders were barely whispering the words, moving their lips at the minimum on account of their slackened jaw muscles. At last, Sirius managed to choke out a coherent sentence.

"Bloody Hell in a handbasket."

§

The highlight of February was, as ever, Valentines Day. At breakfast, a flock of white doves entered the window and showered the school with roses. A choir of nymphs had been hired, and were plucking at very flimsy looking harps in between giving the male population of Hogwarts disdainful looks. Ginny broke the romantic mood by entering the room, taking a look around and saying loudly,

"Fwar, Harry, give us a snog. I've come over all lovey-dovey."

Instead of refusing, Harry had merely shrugged and said, "Alright. If you say so," before grabbing her face and pulling her roughly towards him.

The catcalls and shrieks lasted roughly five minutes, before Harry got annoyed and cast a silencing charm over the whole hall. He smirked and said "Start learning sign language," before Ginny hit him, and he hastily removed the spell.

"You've got lippy on you, dear," said Ginny sweetly, leaning forward to wipe the offending smear away. Harry smiled cheekily and tweaked her nose. Gently.

Sirius was watching, his fingertips pressed together with his hands in an arch.

"My evil plan is working! Bwahahaha!"

Peter dutifully giggled, and commented, "Very good evil laugh, Siri."

§

"So, what would the appropriate action in this case be, Miss Hatfield?"

"A shield charm, paired with a defensive spell, sir."

Harry nodded at the Hufflepuff girl absentmindedly, idly twirling his wand. The day was unusually stuffy for March, despite the fading light at scarcely four o'clock. and they were all feeling it strongly. He glanced at Marnie.

"Open the window, please, Miss Sangrave. Mr Boot, why would we use this maneuver?"

Andrew Boot opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Marnie,

"Sir!"

Harry looked up sharply, and in a second, crossed to the window. He took one look through the glass and swore.

"Gin… get over here,"

Ginny bit her lip, knowing exactly what she'd see.

The Dark Mark hovered over the Forbidden Forest, luminously defined by the black treetops.

Yes, it has begun! The chapter was so short coz a) I had writers block. Badly. And b) there wasn't much to write. Soz. Next one will be LONG.

**Completely neglected resolution to email review responses, so they're here…**

**Honey P: To be honest, I didn't think much of HBP. It added to my opinion that JK is losing her touch, and rambles on for 700 odd pages to make up for it.**

**Fuzzball: The fact that snakes don't have eyelids simply makes it all the more remarkable.**

**RonniekinzLuvr: Did I say I'd be gone? I'm not.**

**Kerei Kitsune: Has it arrived yet?**

**CP03: Oh, I'd make it totally AU, I didn't like HBP very much.**

**Danish Pastry 28: No, that wasn't it. That was just to demonstrate that Voldie is active**

**Shadows stalk during the deep of night: I consider Lucius Malfoy to be older, maybe ten or fifteen years older than the Marauders.**

**Sumrandomperson: Ditto**

**Godessa39: This is directed to anyone who wants to know when Harry and Ginny will get together. The answer… NOT TELLING! Meeheehee!**

**InsolventDarkTazz: Iy's not really the burning building. The DE are basically terrorists and if seeing a mangled bus on the TV made me bawl uncontrollably what would being at the scene be like for them?**

**MoonyPadfoot: Nope.**

**Chelsea: Coz I'm a fast reader who is desperately lacking in books and I wanted to know if Harry got off with Ginny. Simple.**

**Jamie: Ta! That really means a lot to me!**

**Silver Warrior: It's the sugar high – the pun was rubbish. Thanx 4 the title suggestion. 16 or 17? Hmm, I'll let you believe that. **

**Avovisto: Maybe. But to be honest, I wouldn't really notice. I'd be more interested in her green hair.**

**Anony: See Fuzzball**


	26. Siege! Part I

You should all be VERY grateful for this chapter! Not only am I leaving for California tomorrow at 6am, but I got 4 hours sleep last night, I have a lousy cold and therefore no sense of taste or smell, probably from living minus a roof. And yet I'm updating!

The two teachers stared out of the window for approximately twelve seconds before snapping into action. Ginny delved into the desk and started handing out portkeys disguised as the school crest with instruction leaflets, and Harry began barking out orders.

"Potter! Evans! Go to all the first to third year classes and take those students to the Room of Requirement. Stay there unless your better judgment tells you not to. You know what the password is, and if someone doesn't give it, stun first and ask questions later. Go."

Trying desperately to remain calm, the two Head Students rushed from the room. Harry turned to face the rest of the class.

"DA?"

Roughly twenty students raised their hands.

"Stay here. The rest of you will be guarding the Room of Requirement. As I said to Potter and Evans, stun first, tie up, snap their wands in two and then ask the questions."

He strode to the fireplace and threw a fistful of glittering powder into the flames.

"_Sonurus_!"

He pointed his wand at his throat and then called into the fire;

"This is Professor Harry Potter. The castle is under siege, repeat, the castle is under siege. DA members, report to the Entrance Hall, and the rest of you will be told what to do by your teachers. Please try not to panic. This is not some stupid drill."

He turned back to face his students, who appeared to be superglued to their seats.

"Why are you still here? Go!"

The non-DA members left their bags, quills and parchment and scrambled from the room. The DA stood, alert and attentive, waiting in terror for reassuring instructions. Harry looked at them all briefly, as if trying to memorize their faces, and then said, his voice low and tight,

"Entrance Hall. Now."

Sirius felt a knot of fear convulse in his chest. Potter clearly knew the attack was coming, so surely he must have a plan? Sirius always felt infinitely safer with the man, but one look into those green eyes told him something he didn't want to know.

His teacher was afraid.

It wasn't full out terror, as Sirius felt, but the fear was still there, pushed back to make room for level headedness.

The way he strode ahead, his fists clenched, his eyes fixed in front of him, reminded him of the battle at Hogesmeade. Ginny had a glint of steely determination, and her body was taut with alertness. Her fingers strayed lovingly over the hilt of the sword strapped round her waist, and when Sirius looked closely, he realized that she had weapons concealed all over her. The blade of a knife glinted from the cuff of her jeans, a small crossbow sticking out of her bag, two tiny daggers strapped to her belt, her sword, and her wand. Sirius had little doubt that there were plenty more, and he wouldn't be surprised if Harry had more still somewhere on him. Ever muscle was coiled with tension, and it was only a mater of time before it snapped. Sirius dared to speak to Potter's back.

"Professor?"

Harry swung round, his reflexes even faster than usual,

"Yes, Sirius?"

The seventeen year old was slightly taken aback at the use of his first name, but he asked, "Do you know what's going to happen?"

Harry's eyes darted all over the boys face, praying that he didn't mean what he thought he did. When he saw nothing but fear and determination on the young boy's face, he relaxed.

"Yes, Sirius. I know that we're going to do what's right."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and continued along the corridor.

They had reached the Entrance Hall, and the floating candlelight illuminated the mass of pale, frightened faces, upturned to the staircase from which teachers and students descended. Harry looked wordlessly at the expressions of fear, hoping for some words of comfort, of sustenance. For a second, his eyes grew wide and terrified, but he set his jaw and swallowed.

"This is what we've been preparing for, guys," he told them, "This is the bit where we pray that the good guys really do always win. This is the bit where we decide whether evil prevails, and if we're going to let it. Are we?"

The answer came, soft but sure, a murmur of hope,

"No."

"Are we going to lie down and let an evil bastard slaughter innocent kids?"

Harry's voice was now barely a whisper, but, like that first night at the feast, everyone heard it. Once again, the reply resonated,

"No."

Harry gave a slight smile.

"Then let's get out there and kick some black robed arse."

His hand resting on the hilt of his sword, his wand loosely held in his hand, he walked to the great oaken doors.

"We're using strategy C, the one we practiced. Got it?"

A universal nod.

"Good. Go get 'em."

Lifting his hand, he made a slight gesture, and the doors slowly creaked open.

What was outside appeared to be a sea of black intersperses with circles of white, the trademark black robes and masks of Death Eaters. At the front stood a much younger Lucius Malfoy, Rosier and Roldolphus Lestrange.

Moving as one, Harry and Ginny raised their wands. Seconds later, two hundred-odd wands went up behind them. Sirius ran through the strategy again and again in his head.

_Pick a target, stun, disarm, duck, shield._

He singled out his target, a short man with greasy blonde hair falling around his mask.

Stun, disarm, duck, shield… Wait for the signal 

Malfoy's lip curled.

"Congratulations… Potter, isn't it? An army of children."

WAIT! WAIT FOR THE SIGNAL! 

Harry replied in a spot on imitation of his drawl.

"Congratulations, Lucy. An army of cowards."

He dropped the drawl,

"Oh, and my friends call me Harry. You, however, are not my friend, so Potter is fine."

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, we have a comedian, do we? Well, that should make dealing with the filth you have within your walls even more amusing."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm bored already. _Stupefy_."

He didn't even raise his wand; the man simply fell, his limp head hitting the stone steps with an unpleasant crack. Harry twitched his fingers, and ropes of convulsing silver snaked their way around his still form. Harry yawned.

"Well, that wasn't too difficult."

The Death Eaters were looking at Harry with uncertain expressions on their faces. Had the man really just brought their leader down with a flick of his hand? None of them wanted to think what would happen if any of them dared to call Malfoy _Lucy._

Ginny stepped forward, her wand still outstretched. Her shoes made rapping sounds on the stone floor, which cut through the anticipating silence. She turned to address Lestrange.

"Hey, dude."

That was the signal the DA had been waiting for. As one, the army of students yelled, "_Stupefy_!"

A wave of Death Eaters fell to the floor. Those who stood behind them had not seen the action, and heard nothing, thanks to a well placed silencing charm on the doorway. It appeared that their elite had simply fallen.

"Expelliarmus!" 

Over one hundred wands flew up into the air, landing with clatters behind the rows of students. But the Death Eaters had realized the plan. A flurry of hexes, jinxes and more than a few Unforgivables arched through the air.

_Duck!_

Sirius braced himself, acting a split second before a jet of orange light hit him, crouching almost flat on the polished marble floor.

Shield! 

The shields only withstood a few moments, for the wave of Death Eaters began pouring through the gates, and from then on, the orders were simply; 'Stay alive.'

What had been organized attack had turned into fierce, one on one combat. Ginny thanked her hours of training. A huge man, who she decided was definitely some relation to Goyle, blundered into her, as though trying to crush the petite woman with his sheer bulk. He gave a great grunt of agony as she slashed his arm with her dagger. Not too deep, she hated killing. But enough to hurt him.

_Badly, _she thought with a grim smile as she watched him blunder in agony, clutching his arm with his hand. Ginny didn't bother to stay and watch. She thrust her elbow sharply behind her as a heavy set man tried to take her by surprise. He gasped, clutching his stomach, kneeling on the floor.

Resisting the urge to kick him, knowing that it would do nothing but vent her feelings, she ducked a Cruciatus curse, stunned its caster, and let the old battle calm take over her. The calm that slowed time, allowing her to duck whatever was thrown at her, that let her think of the spell to use, to block whatever couldn't be dodged.

She could see Harry dueling fiercely with Rosier. Harry caught her eye for just a second, and then, moving quicker than Ginny thought possible, he stunned and bound Rosier, summoning the man's wand to him. A Death Eater was unlucky enough to cross his path at that particular moment.

Harry broke the wand over the man's head, both knocking him out and snapping the wand.

As he'd done in Hogsmeade, he raised his arm before him and swung it round, adversaries crumpling to the floor all about him.

But it hardly put a dent into their vast numbers. They'd estimated roughly five hundred, but it seemed more like two thousand. The black robed figures continued to pour through the doors, and although the students were holding their own, it was only a matter of time before they flagged against such vast numbers. Harry knew that. Wordlessly, he cast the sonurus charm on himself.

"PLAN B!" he bellowed, the code they'd derived for 'retreat.' The students immediately began to pull back to the main stairwell. He could see Ginny struggling her way through the hordes of enemies.

"What now?"

Harry shrugged, disarming an impending Eater in the process.

"Now? We improvise."

§

Lily was growing desperate. She and James had been sitting in the Room of Requirement for the best part of an hour now, and it was driving her crazy. She could hear the battle going on below, the shouts, the cries, and the occasional high pitched scream. She gripped James's hand tightly.

"What should we do? I don't know what my judgment _is _right now, so how the hell am I supposed to know if it's better or not?"

James shrugged, his shoulders tense. A first year let out a small sob.

The younger students were all huddled in groups of four or five, silent and shaking, apart from the occasional whisper or noise. Lily felt herself shaking as she stood up.

"I'm going to scout around."

James was standing beside her in an instant, his hazel eyes dark with worry.

"What?"

Lily forced the tremble out of her voice,

"To see if it's safe to move them further away from the fighting. If we stay here, we don't know if the Death Eaters are likely to get near enough to… harm us."

She couldn't bring herself to say the word kill.

James looked into her eyes, and he too was shaking. He took hers shoulders and kissed her, very gently. Then, steadying his voice to resolution, he said firmly, "Go. If you're not back in five minutes, I'll… wait."

He dug in his pocket and handed her a small, cracked mirror.

"Take this. Say my name to it and we can talk, like a fellytone or whatever it is."

Lily didn't bother to correct him, but nodded and, taking a deep breath, walked out of the door, her wand drawn.

She was running, low and fast, as they'd been taught in the DA, along the corridor, when her eyes caught a black shape hunched on the floor. Gripping her wand more firmly in her hand, she approached the figure.

A pale face was hiding behind a curtain of dark, greasy hair.

"Severus?" Lily whispered tentatively. Snape did not reply. His eyes were opened wide and he was breathing deeply, as if he'd just seen something incredible.

"Severus?" Lily repeated. Her turned his face toward her, and in his black eyes, Lily could see a slightly manical gleam. Lily stepped back, and Snape gave her a strange smile, before standing abruptly and running down the corridor. Lily shuddered, what she'd seen in those eyes frightened her, and she realized with a start how little she trusted Severus Snape.

K, kinda a cliffy. Won't be updating for roughly three weeks, and will look forward to reading your comments when I get back. Can't wait to go, has been heavy, vertical raining all day, and there's about a foot of water in the paddling pool.

Could not BELIEVe how many people didn't know the definition of crikey. I cant give you a meaning but I can give youu synonyms: blimey, whoa, cor, wow etc.

Review Repsonses 

**Shire Cat: I emailed you about this, so no point in responding again, no hard feelings etc.**

**Marideth: Wasn't it?**

**Bobkat2007: Sry I didn't email u this 4 beta-ing, Kat. I wanted to get it posted before I go away.**

**Hplovesme: your favourite MOVIE?**

**Allison Carroll: yea, well, there were some problems with my beta**

**Jason: You're a TEACHER? backs away looking frightened. Thanx 4 the imagination comment tho, v. nice of u 2 say so.**

**Hypa4eva: we're traveling round. LA, san fran, napa, some national park I can't remember the name of, carmel, everywhere (or so it seems!)**

**Me-obviously: I know, but it seems so far fetched that it's unlikely they'd work out the truth, n'est ce pas?**

**PsychicLunar: Masterpiece? Uh, I don't know about that…**

**C y'all in 3 weeks!**

**Missy Mee**


	27. Siege! Part II

**I'm back! I got back on Saturday but haven't posted due to jet lag. Chapter 28 is half written in my notebook and will follow soon. Enjoy!**

Lily ran down the corridor, spurred into action after standing frozen for several minutes, too shocked by her encounter to move. She'd seen madness there in Snape's glittering black eyes – and it sickened her.

Her feet pounded on the rich carpet of the hallway and as she progressed, the noises of the fight became clearer and louder.

Suddenly, a jet of light shot down the corridor, and, acting instinctively, Lily threw herself flat on her stomach, her heart pounding as she breathed raggedly into the fibres of the carpet. The jet of light had faded away, and Lily crawled flat to the wall. She stood up, pressing her back against the icy stone, her body taut with alertness. Inching her way along the passage, it was only after she'd cleared the corner that she broke into a run.

James paced in front of the door of the Room of Requirement, biting his lip until he drew blood. What seemed like every few _decades_, he'd stick his head out of the door to see an empty corridor.

After what may well have been several years, he felt a light hand on his arm, and swung around to see a wide-eyed Lily standing behind him. Without thinking, he pulled her into a tight and desperate hug. James could feel her lightly linked body trembling as she whispered into his shoulder; "Down the corridor. I reckon we have ten minutes."

He inadvertently tightened his grip as he replied, trying in vain to steady his voice, "We need to move the kids."

Letting go of Lily, the fearful young man resumed his pacing.

"There's a secret passageway just along the corridor. It leads to…"

He narrowed his eyes, searching his mental version of the Marauder's Map. Then suddenly snapping his fingers, "The kitchens!"

Lily scowled and folded her arms across her chest,

"For God's sake, James! This really isn't the appropriate ti…"

"No, no, no, no, no!" James cut her off, "They'll never find them down there! A portrait told us that us four, Dumbledore and some bloke called Hogmany were the only people to have visited for one hundred and twelve years, and Hogmany was both Dumbldore's best friend and he is also rather dead. "

Lily stared at him for several seconds before deadpanning, "James Potter, you are a genius."

James forgot to give the compulsory 'I know!' and instead quickly cast a _Sonurus _on his voice. "Hey, everybody!"

The low murmurs of the younger students stopped immediately and everyone gazed attentively at their Head Boy,

"We'll be taking you in groups of approximately fifteen to a passageway just along the corridor. First years to the front. Stay calm."

Just those three sentences stirred the students of Hogwarts into action, and for the next five minutes, a quick, efficient operation ensued. As James was hurrying across the corridor with the second to last batch of students, when he heard raised voices. He froze, gesturing for the students to slip behind the tapestry masking the entrance to the passage. Wordlessly, he beckoned to Lily.

"The lad said they were in this corridor, didn't he?"

"That's right, Zabini. Good kid, that."

"Yeah. Wait a sec, listen!"

James felt the blood drain from his head. There were at least two Death Eaters only metres away. Dare he stun them? What if he missed? There'd be Unforgivables flying down the corridor before he could say "Voldemort", and, due to his Defence lessons, that would be a very brief interlude of time. He turned his head to look at Lily, her green eyes were wide with fright, her lips moving soundlessly. One noise and they'd die, he knew that.

He began to desperately rack his brains. He thought frantically of his Invisibilty Cloak. It wasn't any good to him now, folded neatly in his trunk.

Or was it?

He remembered a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson a few weeks ago. Potter had been talking about _wordless and wandless magic_.

But what had he said? What? _What?_

'_Both types of magic are usually accidental,' _he'd told them. Shattering windows or inadvertent flying wasn't going to help him now. But what else had he told them?

_But they can be controlled, if usually by a determined and fairly powerful witch or wizard._

James took a deep breath. He didn't know if he had the power, but he sure as hell had the determination. Had Potter said how to do it?

No.

_Time to improvise, _he thought grimly, _I hope I can do a really good summoning charm._

Shutting out his fear and gripping his wand tightly, he focused.

_Accio Invisibilty Cloak, Accio Invisibilty Cloak, Accio Invisibilty Cloak…_

"Hurry _up_, Zabini. We've established that they're not in there."

_Accio Invisibilty Cloak, Accio Invisibilty Cloak…_

"Nope, not in here,"

ACCIO!

A soft rustle of sound brushed past James's right ear. He snatched the Cloak out of mid-air, covering Lily, then himself as tall shadows fell around the corner.

Lily's eyes grew wider under the cloak, and she held James's hand in a death grip.

The seven Death Eaters all held their wands like swords before them as they walked down the corridor.

In a row.

_Shit. _

If they continued in this formation, they'd walk straight into the frozen couple. But then, suddenly, a flash of light inside of the cloak broke his mental cursing. Lily gave him a shaky smile.

"I took a leaf out of your book. Did a silencing charm." Her voice was trembling but triumphant. James gave her a wan smile, silently, although this was now unnecessary,

communicating what they had to do. He barely heard himself breathe, "One, two, three…"

"STUPEFY!"

Two Death Eaters fell to the ground, struck by jets of light that seemed to have no origin. Before the remaining standers could react, two more of their number fell. Malcolm Zabini raised his wand, swinging it in a wild arc about him, Lily and James missed an Avada by a hair's breadth, giving them enough opportunity to fire the stunners that brought the remaining foes down.

James stood, breathing heavily, looking down at the unmoving bodies.

"C'mon. we need to get everyone to the kitchens."

The two half-ran in a daze to the Room of Requirement, where a huddle of terrified Gryffindor third years were waiting.

James inclined his head , and the group hurried silently to the tapestry, stepping over the bodies that were just beginning to stir. Lily pulled the thick material aside and ushered the Gryffindors inside. They were met by a sea of frightened faces that stretched far along the stone passage. Hastily casting a silencing charm on the doorway, Lily turned to face James.

"Well?"

"Well?" he echoed. He turned to the students, "Two lines, please. We're going to disillusion you…"

He trailed out when the group heard raised voices from just beyond the tapestry. It was mainly curses being hurled back and forth, though ever so often he could hear either Harry or Ginny bellowing instructions. Suddenly, high pitched laughter, hysterical and insane, filled his ears, chilling him to the bone.

"OK, screw that, let's move!"

Harry was proud of how the DA students were holding up, but they were getting tired. The battle had raged for nearly two and a half unceasing hours, and they had been forced to pull back much of their ground. Harry was praying that Lily and James had managed to keep the students safe.

There'd been thirty casualties so far, and twelve of them fatalities, if his mental messages from Dumbledore were anything to go by.

He glanced over his shoulder. He could see the stretch of corridor that held the Room of Requirement from here.

_Lily, James, Mum, Dad, for God's Sake, move the kids. Please. Just move them._

"Shields," he bellowed, "Raise the sodding shields!"

He'd been swearing like an Auror for the past hour, and he got the feeling that if his students weren't slightly busy, they'd be pretty shocked.

He'd long slipped into that adrenalin fueled calm that battle always brought to him. Hex. Stun. Bind. Disarm. Snap. Bye bye, wand. In truth, he rather enjoyed the occasional challenge.

When the familiar, shrieking laugh reverberated in his ear drums, a tiny part of him, the part that wasn't swearing inanely, said; _Oh good. A challenge._

"Why, hello, Tom," he said pleasantly, stepping forward. He was acutely aware that DA members and Death Eaters alike had stopped to stare. Ginny was taking this opportunity to stun as many as possible. Voldemort had said nothing.

"Don't remember me, eh, Tom?" asked Harry sweetly, "That really isn't very fair, is it? You haunt every goddamn nightmare of my life and you can't even be bothered to remember me? I'm so _hurt,_ Tom."

The double use of his true name had stirred the Dark Lord into action, and he spat,

"Do not dare to use that Mudblood name, filth!"

"What, d'you prefer Voldie?"

Someone gasped, and Harry hastily dodged a killing curse.

"I'll take that as a no… _Tom."_

"What, fool? Do you, like all others, fear to speak my true name?" asked Voldemort, his lip curling.

"Nope. I really find it quite easy to say… sorry, what was your name again?_ Specatrius_!"

all of a sudden, blinding light encased the two foes in a golden dome then hummed, the note low and gentle.

"Shall we duel?"

Voldemort narrowed his scarlet eyes, daring his opponent to accept. Harry gave the abomination before him a feral grin.

"Oh yes, let's."

James pelted down the corridor to a rather bad portrait of a bowl of fruit. With a trembling finger, he reached out to tickle a pear in an inharmonious shade of green. It gave a giggle, the sort a baby makes when someone pulls a funny face at it. the portrait swung aside just has Lily appeared around the corner, leading a long stream of students.

A wide-eyed house elf appeared in the gap, and on seeing James, she burst into shrieking hysterics.

"Master James! You is coming at last! We is so scared, the noises us elfs are hearing. We is not liking this, no, we is not!"

James hurriedly pacified the tiny elf, and in a fairly quick operation, the several hundred eleven, twelve and thirteen year olds were stowed into the kitchen.

When he finally got through the doorway himself, he found the few house elves that weren't in the midst of floods of tears handing out cups of hot chocolate to the students, who were all huddled in a black mass in front of the huge stone fireplace. The fruit portrait swung shut behind him, and he felt Lily's shoulder brush lightly with his own. He turned his head to look at her, and they exchanged another wan smile.

"They're safe here."

James let out a breath he'd been holding for what felt like an eternity. Just hearing those words finally spoken, and to be spoken by Lily, was all he needed.

He felt a tug on his trouser leg, and a particularly tiny house elf pressed a large mug of tea into his hand. He raised it to his mouth, letting the steamy tendrils caress his face, and took a sip.

The familiar, delicate taste brought back rosy childhood memories. His grandmother, a rather old fashioned lady, had always served the meal of tiny sandwiches with the crusts cut off, scones exploding with jam and clotted cream, and cup after cup of tea sipped from rose patterned china at five o'clock.

To James, the whole situation seemed ridiculous, sitting in the middle of a war zone having a cuppa and thinking of Nana's high teas.

"Lovely tea, isn't it?"

Lily gave him an odd look, and then glanced down at her own mug.

"Tastes pretty normal to me."

James felt himself blush, and studiously watched his grubby trainer slide against the red flag stoned floor.

A faint cry of pain sounded from somewhere above them, and the house elf that had given them the tea whimpered. Out of the corner of his eye, James could see Lily playing with her hands, weaving her fingers in and out of each other.

A few minutes of silent tea drinking was eventually broken by Lily voicing their mutual sentiment.

"I feel so helpless."

Four words that said all they felt.

_I feel so helpless…_

My friends could be dying

_I feel so helpless…_

What's going on?

_I feel so helpless…_

Are we going to die?

_I feel so helpless…_

"Let's go."

The words were spoken in unison, and moving as one, the two rose from the stools they barely remembered sitting on.

"We're walking needlessly into danger, Lils."

Lily turned, and cocked a dark red eyebrow very slightly.

"And your point is?"

James looked at his girlfriend, and a grin broke out across his face,

"So let's do it."

James stared, silent, at the thronging, fighting mass of people crammed into the stairwell, circling a golden dome. Once again, Lily spoke up to sum up their thoughts.

"Bugger."

"You can say that again."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

Their eyes hadn't moved from the battle on the stairwell. They could see Marnie dueling fiercely, and, as a fairly elite member of the DA, barking out orders.

Reaching across her body, still transfixed, Lily drew her wand, James repeating the same movement.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Did you realize that I love you?"

Ha di haha! So was it worth the long wait? I reached my personal record of reviews for the last chapter so maybe I should always wait this long, eh?

Lots of people have asked me why James isn't more suspicious. The answer? I doubt he'd work out something this unlikely. If he did, he'd have a highly overactive imagination.

Why are H+G taking so long to get together? I want SOME incentive for my readers to persevere, also, this whole story is ABOUT them getting together. Unless you'd prefere my fic to be something like this?

JAMES: Wow, this is creepy. Are you my son from the future?

HARRY: I am indeed.

JAMES: Cool! Want to go prank Snivelly?

HARRY: Sure, once I'm done snogging Ginny.

**Get my point? Uh, I'm too jet lagged to do review responses. There are just too many. Also, for the record, California was great, apart from the scary portions and lousy tea (no offence, I'm just too English for my own good.) Incidentally, while I was writing the James/tea bit, I was having a pretty serious PG tips craving.**

**By the way, did you notice this was my longest chapter yet? It should be, considering all the hotel rooms it was written in.**

**Love y'all**

**Mee**


	28. Column of Fire

**My longest chapter yet! **

**Thanx, as ever, to Kat, for your amzing promptness. It can't have been more than an hour between sending the chapter off and recieving it again. THANK YOU!**

**Review responses at the bottom.**

James's head snapped round to stare at her.

"Are you serious?"

Her own head turned away from the gory sight and she raised one dark red eyebrow.

"James, that's just about the most serious thing I've ever said. I'm declaring my love for you in the middle of a battlefield where there's a pretty good chance that we're going to lose our lives. Does it get much more serious than that?"

James was still staring, and when he started to speak, his voice was soft, but very intense.

"I've been praying for you to say that since first year. It's, well, it's slightly difficult to believe that you actually_… did_!"

His expression was fairly calm, save his very, _very _wide hazel eyes. He started to laugh.

"That's really crap timing, you do realize that?"

Lily cocked her eyebrow again,

"Oh? And why's that? Do tell, dear Mr. Potter."

James gave her a somewhat crazed smile.

"Because I'm not really in a good position to leap for joy."

Lily took his hand in her own and gave it a squeeze, before giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"You can leap later. Let's go."

Harry dodged a curse that he had no desire to know the origin of, and was able to turn in time to fire a stunner, which missed its mark, but plowed into the chest of a Death Eater that had been advancing on Voldemort's right. He felt a grim satisfaction in knowing that the man would be out cold for at least a week.

Ciad slid from underneath his sleeve, and began to croon happily,

'_Flee, my little piesssee of sssscum_

_Before my massster claimssss your ssspleen_

_Yessss, we will break you, ssscalelessss worm'_

Harry always found it rather gratifying when his snake insulted his foes in battle, even if she was rather hard to live with the rest of the time. She also had a tendency to claim credit for vanquishing whoever Harry happened to be vanquishing, but a boastful Familiar was better than no Familiar at all.

Harry cursed himself for letting his mind wander, and apparated several feet to avoid a spell that would force him to eat his own arms. He'd conveniently forgotten that the action was impossible, and, as a result, found it fairly easy. The jet of indigo light was absorbed into the enormous golden sphere he'd erected at the start of the duel.

Aiming a powerful cutting curse just above Voldemort's head, he forced the repulsive creature to duck. Taking his opportunity, he slipped his hand under the folds of his cloak. His fingers folded over the leather of Gryffindor's sword, the handle that he'd crafted to fit into every minute contour of his hand. Voldemort raised his wand, ready to fire off another ray of death, but faltered when he saw Harry's faint smile.

In a fluid movement invisible to the unaided eye, the golden blade was suddenly at the Dark Lord's throat. Harry leant forward, and hissed in Parseltongue,

"Do you know who this belonged to, Tom?"

He paused, meeting the blazing scarlet eyes, and then answered his own question, his voice a low hiss,

"Someone who doesn't like you very much."

He switched the blade so that the flat lay against the grey skin of Voldemort's throat. Pressing hard, he slid the flat along the Dark Lord's neck until the very tip lay just below the jutting chin. He let it pause there for a second, and then dropped his right arm to his side.

Seeing his chance, Voldemort raised his wand. A look of pure fury crossed Harry's face, and with a roar, he brought the sword slashing down on the Dark Lord's shoulder. His severed arm fell to the ground, spewing thick, black blood. Voldemort's slitted eyes widened momentarily before the agony overtook him. He let out an inhuman shriek, and in a flash of dark red, a wave of raw magic came rolling off him. It burst outwards, hitting the golden dome and ricocheting off, bouncing back…

And absorbing into Harry's chest.

His body shaking with pain and fury, Voldemort let a jet of flame shoot from the palm of his intact hand, setting a great fire that shot ice blue flames twenty feet into the air. Stepping over Harry's fallen body, he stepped in and was engulfed.

There was a silence for a full fifteen seconds before a high-pitched scream pierced through the tangible air.

"_Harry!"_

ß

Lily watched, aghast, as the pleasant, witty Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher crumpled to the floor, and the nightmare she'd prayed to never lay eyes on vanished. She watched as the golden dome shuddered – then collapsed, to let Ginny rush, stumbling over every step, to the side of the fallen figure. All at once, the few Death Eaters who still stood burst into action, not on the offensive, but simply to rush into the still blazing column of blue flames. When the last black robe had cleared away, Lily was met with a sight that both shocked and moved her.

Ginny was kneeling on the floor, cradling Harry's head to her chest. She was sobbing, yes, the tiny, tough redheaded teacher was sobbing. What she said in between was mostly hysterical rambling, and some rather unpleasant death threats directed at Voldemort.

As Professor McGonagall hurried forward, looking bruised and tired, Ginny barely acknowledged her until she levitated Harry onto a conjured stretcher. When both Deputy Headmistress and floating stretcher had disappeared down the corridor, she was still kneeling on the spot where Harry had lain, tears pouring down her face, until jerking up, as though an electric bolt had charged through her, and then running like a woman possessed after them.

Lily was still staring at the empty spot on the carpet, when she felt something warm and sticky touch the tip of her finger. She looked down at the hand that clung to James's to see a dark rivulet of blood trickling from under her boyfriend's sleeve. A crimson patch of blood soaked the material that covered his forearm.

"You're bleeding!"

James managed to smile at her.

"Cutting curse. It's nothing, just…" he broke off, wincing, "I think I may have embedded my shirt in it."

Lily shuddered.

"Ouch. We'll find the others first, and then it's the Hospital Wing for you, mister!"

James was inclined to go along with her clearly false cheerfulness, and allowed himself to be steered away in search of friends. Now that it was clearly all over, the fighters were milling around the scene of the battle in search of friends, brothers, sisters and cousins.

Out of nowhere, Alice appeared, her blue eyes streaming. On sighting Lily, she ran toward the other girl and wrapped her in a tight. Lily tried to calm her friend, the expression in her emerald eyes bewildered.

"Alice, what is it? It's not… Frank?"

Alice shook her head, still sobbing,

"No – it's Marnie! She… she got hurt. Really badly."

Lily paled, and her own eyes filled with tears, though throughout this terrible day she'd cried so much that she thought there could be none left inside her. She gripped James's hand as her one means of support, but looked Alice square in the face.

"I need to help find the others. I'll be along to the Hospital Wing soon, I promise."

Alice gave a tentative nod, hugged Lily one more time, and disappeared into the thronging masses of students.

"Prongs?"

Sirius's voice was hoarse, but relief outweighed this unusual quality, so that Lily scarcely noticed. His black eyes had lost their mischief, and his hands shook. He embraced James in a brotherly hug, slapping his best friend on the shoulder, then turned to Lily and hugged her too.

"Have you seen Remus?" James asked of him, his voice tentative, with elements of hope and fear conveyed in those five syllables. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, he burned himself but he's okay. He's gone to find…"

"I found him," interrupted a familiar voice. Remus emerged from the crowd, pale and haggard, but smiling nonetheless, with Peter at his heels. The rat Animagus looked tired, not to mention scared to death, but the expression on his round face held more than a trace of pride. He held up five shaking fingers.

"Five bastards Pete here brought down before getting himself knocked out," Remus announced cheerfully. Lily noticed a sizeable and rainbow coloured lump emerging on the chubby boy's forehead. James gave a tired grin and slapped his friend on the back, with a 'Good going, mate!' and then winced as his injured arm shot a spasm of pain up to his shoulder and across his collarbone.

"Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Lily firmly took hold of his good arm, and applied more pressure than seemed possible for her delicate fingers to produce.

"Hospital Wing. Now." James winced again but then shrugged obediently.

"Might as well all go," Sirius pointed out, "I mean, Wormtail needs his head looking at although that's long overdue," he added jokily, "And Rem's knee is absolutely gorgeous."

Remus gave a slight grin and raised his trouser leg to reveal a blistering burn that spread across his shin and up to his knee. James shuddered.

"Nice."

ß

The waiting room of the Hospital Wing was overflowing with walking wounded, and even from the back, Lily could easily hear Madam Pomfrey saying irritably, "Yes, yes, I'll see you as soon as the Healers from St. Mungo's arrive for Professor Potter."

Lily wondered what ailment could be so awful that the skilled MediWitch couldn't heal it. She could see Ginny hunched in one of the seats, tears running down her face as she twisted a lock of hair around her finger. Her dark eyes were lost, and in a wave of compassion, Lily slid into the seat beside hers.

"Ginny?" she said gently, forgetting the student/teacher gap, "How is he?"

Ginny looked up sharply, but slumped back in her seat when she saw Lily's concerned face.

"Hi," she muttered. For several moments Lily wondered if she'd heard her fully, but then the other girl replied, "Not great."

Ginny glanced at Lily's embarrassed and upset face and said, in quite a different tone,

"Oh, he's going to be okay. He always is."

Curiosity got the better of Lily, and she decided to probe a little further.

"Always?"

Ginny gave a little snort,

"Oh, he bashes himself around all the time. I'm amazed that he's still got all of his limbs intact."

She gazed moodily at the door to the ward, "I swear that boy puts off waking up because he knows I'm going to yell at him when he does."

She smiled at Lily's confused expression.

"I get worried you see, so when he finally deigns to rejoin this world, I tend to give him a bit of an earful. He doesn't mind."

Lily gave her a little smile in return, and leant back in her seat, hazily pondering once again on the mystery of the defense against the dark arts teachers.

ß

It was roughly twenty minutes later that Alice came up, her round face drawn.

"They owled Marnie's parents. But they're not sure. No one's sure."

She broke off, and walked away, head bowed. Lily sat, numb. It had to be serious if they were bringing Marnie's parents, who were both muggles, to the school. And her friend – her bubbly, cheerful, funny best friend was hurt. She bit her lip as the salty tears made damp tracks down her cheeks and fell unchecked, making tiny stains in the lap of her robes. Ginny put an arm around her shoulders, which were gently racking with sobs, then she caught James's eye, mouthing 'Marnie,' and nodding at Lily. Despite his still unhealed wound, he approached them, his face full of concern, then took her trembling arm in his firm, warm grasp and led the bitterly weeping girl quietly away.

ß

When Lily walked down the ward the next day, all the patients were asleep, and there were a fair few of them. Fourteen students and Professor Potter.

Marnie's bed was directly on his right hand side, and as Lily sat down, she noticed Ginny sitting hunched beside his bed with her back to her. Leaning back in the hard wooden seat, Lily idly listened to the words that floated through the thin muslin of the partitioning curtain.

"And I won't be the one to tell Mum you've snuffed it, so you'd better not. I will be absolutely insanely livid with you if you do so. In fact," and here Lily could almost hear the gleam in her deep brown eyes, "If you _do _cop it, then I will personally find a way to resurrect you, then beat you to within an inch of your life, and then force feed you gnome droppings. Then I'll kill you, resurrect you again, (are you seeing a pattern here, Harry?) marry you, kill you so I get all your money, and then go around dressed in black all the time and people will call me The Black Widow (capitalized, obviously,) and I'll go around frightening small children! Sounds like fun, eh?"

At this point Lily had to stifle a giggle, but Ginny carried on,

"However, if you do wake up, then I really will marry you, and not just to murder you while you sleep. I'll let you propose to me on the top of the Astronomy Tower, and we'll get married this summer. Mione and Luna can be bridesmaids (or maybe even Matron, in Hermy's case,) but we won't invite Phlegm, because she'll just complain about overcooked meat and tell me I have no chest. For the honeymoon, let's go to Sicily, I like Italian food, don't you? And we'll go horse riding at sunset, only I expect you'll be rubbish at it so maybe I'd better just go alone. That kind of defeats the object of a romantic sunset ride, but that's just life, eh, Harry?"

Lily was nearly falling off her seat, shaking with silent laughter.

"Then we'll go and live in one of your houses, and a couple of years later we'll have a gorgeous little girl with my hair and your eyes, so basically, a dead spit of your mum. And we'll call her… well, what d'you think of Lia? Well, if you don't like it, tough. I gave birth to her, I get to name her, seeing as you'll probably be sitting in the pub with Ron while I went through an agonizing seventeen hour labour, instead of letting me break all the bones in your hand like a good little husband."

She continued rambling in this fashion for a good while, and was in the middle of describing every detail of the dÈcor of Lia's bedroom when a sleepy voice piped up,

"Gin, if I promise not to die in the near future, will you please shut up?"

There was a shriek, and then a loud, cracking sound, as though someone (Harry) was being treated to a deft smack across the face.

**stars-above: snape was the kid that tipped off the death eaters, they mention him briefly, though not by name.**

**Elouse Q. Contrary: Way to make me feel guilty Go and do your HW AT ONCE! dont make me come - er, wherever you live.**

**I think someone asked how many hotel rooms i wrote the last chapter in. the answer is: 6**

**Soo, that was a long un, and i is v. tired. and my brother is moaning at my to get off the computer so... byes!**

**luv**

**missy mee**


	29. Ripped from My World

**I'm posting this before school and i got up early to do it. Basically I had writers block, so this chapter is a bit shorter. i'll post a proper AN l8tr. thanx to kat and byes!**

Ginny stared at her own hand, as though she could barely believe what it had just done. Then, very softly, she started to giggle. Harry stared at her incredulously, and then dared a tentative laugh of his own. Ginny exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YO ARE DOING, POTTER?"

"Er, well, I was just, well, y'know, laughing, because you were, erm, well, laughin…"

"HAVING A BIT OF A LAUGH AT ME, WERE YOU? THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY, HOW **WORRIED** I'VE BEEN, DID YA?"

"No, Gin, love, I was just…"

"DO YOU REALIZE JUST HOW MUCH MAGIC JUST **ABSORBED** INTO YOUR CHEST? DO YOU? **DO YOU?"**

"Well, actually, no, but…"

"IT WAS A LOT, POTTER! A HELL OF A LOT! ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU FALL TO THE FLOOR LIKE AN OLD SOCK! _AN OLD SOCK, POTTER!"_

"I promise I won't do it aga…"

"LIKE HELL YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN, BECAUSE YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOU IF…"

She was cut off abruptly by Harry yanking her roughly toward him in a giant hug. Her tense body relaxed into the hug, and allowed her thin arms to slide up round his neck. Her slender hands held tight to fistfuls of the robes he was still wearing from the battle. Her head glinted copper as she buried her face in shoulder.

"Never do that again," she concluded into his shoulder, and Harry dropped a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

ß

Lily didn't know how long she sat there, flushed and embarrassed by witnessing such a private moment. It was only through the rhythmic breathing that floated through the curtain that she knew that at least one of them was asleep.

She stood up, still embarrassed and ready to disappear at a moments notice, and poked her head around the curtain.

Harry was sleeping, and Lily realised that this was the first time she had seen him without a tense, alert expression on his face. For once in his life, vulnerable.

Ginny was leaning back in her chair, her eyes closed lightly, but clearly not asleep herself, as the hand that wasn't tightly clamped in Harry's was drumming long nails on the arm of her seat.

Lily shifted her weight very slightly, and the pale eyelids fluttered open. She glanced around, her fingers straying to her wrist, where a custom-made leather holster heldher wand. She relaxed when she saw Lily, giving her a wide, friendly smile.

"Hiya, Lily! Have a seat."

She gestured with her free hand to another monster of a chair, and Lily sat down on the edge, feeling self-conscious. Despite her genuinely friendly expression, Ginny's eyes were watching her every move.

"You visiting Marnie?"

Lily nodded; glad that she had a valid excuse, though eavesdropping had rather interrupted her visit. Ginny sighed.

"You know, she was absolutely amazing in the battle. Fought like a woman possessed, she was so strong."

Lily smiled at the praise of her friend. It was true, Marnie was the sweetest person alive, but when angered, her fierceness was second only to Lily's own.

"Not as amazing as you, though."

Lily glanced up, surprised. She'd done next to no fighting, she'd only stunned a few Death Eaters, and had nearly blubbered when she'd seen exactly how embedded James's shirt was. Ginny must have seen her 'We both know that's not true' expression, as she grinned and said, "It's officially been declared impossible to move eleven to thirteen year olds any distance in any space of time. You did your job as Head Girl, and you did it proud."

Lily twisted her fingers in her lap, ruining her modest expression with the treacherous blush of a red head.

"It was hardly in the job description."

Ginny threw her an amused look.

"Exactly. When my older brother Percy was Head Boy of… the school we used to go to, all _he _managed to do was ram a poker up his arse to keep his head company."

Lily giggled, and Ginny smiled too, though the truth always hurt when it came to her dead brother.

"You're so lucky though, having a big family. Now all I've got left is a sister I can't stand."

Ginny couldn't bring herself to say anything along the lines of 'I'm sure she isn't that bad,' and settled for, "Well, you have James, don't you?"

Lily's face brightened, the way it always did when a mop of black hair and a laughing pair of hazel eyes entered her head.

"And Alice and Marnie," Ginny continued, "Madam Pomfrey says she'll be fine now, so it'll get back to normal. It always does."

_OK, teeny lie there,_ Ginny thought, remembering the weeks following every battle of her life, the numbness broken irregularly by floods of blinding emotion and mindless rage. _But it can't hurt to believe that…_

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but I'm afraid I can't send my daughter into a world I know nothing of when she comes out like _this_!"

A woman talking, her voice high pitched and frightened, and Dumbledore's rumbling murmur, evidently trying to pacify a hysterical Mrs. Sangrave. The slim, blond woman who looked so like her daughter was half-running down the ward, her platinum hair unkempt, her faded blue jeans looking out of place with her smart blue silk blouse, her hastily applied mascara smeared. She stopped when she saw her daughter flat on her back in the crisp blankets that were Madam Pomfrey's pride and joy. Her manicured hand rose to her mouth, and tears spilled from her cornflower eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Marina is leaving your world, and she won't be coming back."

Lily gasped at her words. She knew that Marnie hid a lot of what went on at school from her mother, and now that was catching up on her.

"Mrs. Sangrave, I beg that you reconsider. Your daughter is an adult in our world, and as such, she is entitled to choose where her heart lies."

Mrs. Sangrave let out a choking sob.

"No, Professor. I can't… I can't lose my baby girl. Never."

Lily saw Dumbledore's head bow.

"In that case, madam, I will make arrangements. And I must inform her professors. They will be extremely disappointed. Miss Sangrave was a highly promising pupil, and I know that she could have achieved great things in our community."

"She _will_ achieve great things – in her own community. Now if you don't mind, I would like to be alone with my daughter."

"But of course," Dumbledore said softly, inclining his silver head. Lily wondered how he could be so calm when it felt like the world was crashing down around her.

ß

When Lily got the news that Marnie was awake, she'd charged down to the Hospital Wing with Alice in tow, desperate to spend every last minute with her before her departure. They found her in a towering rage, tears streaming down scarlet cheeks, screaming at her mother, who was also tearful, but solid as a brick wall.

"How the _hell_ can you take me away from everything that's ever made me feel like a belong, Mum? Just because you live in abeniegn world of front lawns and car washing it doesn't mean that I can't have something for me in my life! Do you even _believe_ in magic, Mum? _Do you?"_

Mrs. Sangrave was flinching as though each word was a blow to the face, but she stood firm.

"Marina, you really believe I'm doing this to hurt you? I love you far too much to let you walk into danger."

Marnie's blue eyes had widened with fury, and she was choking down sobs as she spoke in a strangled voice.

"I can't just sit down and do nothing, what part of that don't you get? Everything and everyone I love could die tomorrow unless some people have the guts to fight for it. If I'm going to die I'm going down fighting and I'll bloody well take down as many of the bastards with…"

"_Marina!"_

"_What, _mother? What the hell do you want me to do? Sit at home and knit? Do you know me at all? I can't _do_ that!"

Mrs. Sangrave's eyes had hardened.

"Marina, we are leaving this place tomorrow and we're leaving this world with it _and that is final."_

ß

Marnie's goodbye was long and tearful, and Lily reflected that she'd never once seen anyone so heartbroken. Her own blond hair had been pulled back in a messy ponytail, and she was dressed in her school robes as one last act of defiance. She held her wand in her hand, gripping her wand to her deepest tie to the magical world. She attempted a smile as she stood by her trunk, looking for all the world like a lost child. She looked up to see her two friends expressions of sadness and fronts of bravery.

"It won't be for long," she insisted in a choked voice, "The minute I'm eighteen I'll be back. Dumbledore says…" she trailed off, then swallowed, "Dumbledore says there's an organization, for people like us. People who know what's right."

She made another brave attempt at a smile.

"I'll be back. Just you wait and see."

She hugged both of her friends tightly, picked up her trunk, and walked out of her own life.

ß

"Morning," James smiled at his girlfriend as she sat on the bench beside him. She gave him a slight smile of her own and helped herself to toast.

"History of Magic first thing," James said with a grimace, "I can't believe we've still got lessons – it's only a few weeks since the battle, and there's been all this stupid _fuss."_

He said the word 'fuss' with extreme disdain, and he was right. There had been an excessive amount of fuss. The cleanup operation had been lengthy, and the bulk of the first week after the battle had been spent finding Death Eaters around the castle, still struggling in the supreme conjured ropes of the DA. Then there had been a lengthy speech from the Minister of Magic, who was 'deeply grateful' to the 'young servers of the light' who'd earned 'a high honour.' James couldn't remember the rest of the speech – he'd fallen asleep about fifteen minutes in.

And then there was the mourning of the dead. The Divination professor had been killed along with twelve students, none of whom James knew except by sight. Still, their deaths had been a great shock to everyone in the school, and the memorial service had been an emotional affair. Tears had slid down Dumbledore's wrinkled cheeks as he spoke of 'soldiers of war' and ended a speech with 'Who would've thought that the protectors would be those we think to protect? May it never be again.'

"Hey!" Lily said loudly, as a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ landed in her cup of tea. She picked it up, scanning the front page.

"More attacks on muggle families," she said gloomily, glancing at the headline. Then her eyes caught two words. _Sangrave Residence._

Gasping for breath, though no breath came, she stared at the page, random words leaping out at her. _Seventeen year old daughter…fought bravely…protected…Hitwizards…too late._

Lily didn't have to read any further. She knew that Marnie was dead.


	30. Shocked Back

**I am SO sorry about the delay! Three new fics, a lousy case of writers block, multiple tests and voluntary wor at the stables has left me with no time or inspiration for this fic. I'm tired, but I just forced myself to sit down and write.**

The weeks following Marnie's death passed in a blur for Lily. she threw herself into her studies, and rarely closed her books and collapsed into bed before the early hours of the morning. She barely spoke unless it was to answer a question in class, and was slowly drifting from those who cared about her.

She was numb, and angry at herself for not feeling pain. It was not the staggeringly raw agony that had nearly consumed her after her parent's death, it was a dull ache that she only felt in the dead of night. She found herself avoiding Alice, as the other girl was dealing with her grief slightly differently. Her pain was closer to the surface, and she had only to look at Lily to burst into tears. Lily was sure her friend thought she didn't care about Marnie, and she couldn't bear to look into Alice's swimming blue eyes and see a part of herself in there.

She found herself forcing James away. She got furious whenever he gently tried to prise her away from he revision, but he didn't take it personally. Neither did he raise his eyebrows and shrug it off. He simply didn't give up, not nagging exactly, but simply remiding that he was there for her when, not if, she needed someone to talk to. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before she let herself care again, James put into action what he'd been planning for several weeks.

Remus awoke at 5am to see James pacing up and down the doorway, swearing under his breath. Disjointed words floated across the room to Remus's baffled ears.

"Lily... need to tell you... bloody hell!... it's been amazing... oh, sod it!"

He spun around, reaching into the pocket of his dressing down to draw out a black velvet box, and almost collapsed onto one knee.

"I love you, will you marry me?"

James hadn't noticed Remus's return to conciousness, and was greeted with his best friend's startled gaze.

"Bloody hell, mate, I like you and everything, but honestly..."

James suddenly realized how ridiculous he looked, and he wasn't comfortable kneeling on one knee. He wobbled, and then collapsed. Remus burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Prongs, I'd try not to fall over when you do it for real."

"I'm screwed," James said from his position on the floor. Remus nodded.

"Yup. You really are."

James rolled over so he was propped onto an elbow, and glared at his friend through narrow eyes.

"That, Moony, was not what you were supposed to say. A pep talk would really have been in order."

Remus laughed again,"No, really, Prongs, I'm happy for you. The sight of you down on one knee will probably shock her back to life."

"D'you think she'll say yes?" James asked hopefully, getting up from the carpet and dusting himself off. Remus snorted.

"Mate, if I thought she'd say no, I wouldn't laugh at you. As it is..."

"She'll say yes?" James asked excitedly, leaping onto Remus's bed and yanking his head toward him in a rough hug, resembling more of a headlock, "Oh, Moony, I knew I liked you better than Padfoot!"

"Hey!" Sirius voiced grumpily, "I am awake, you know!"

James released Remus and turned to face Sirius,"

"Oh, sorry, Padfoot. You know I didn't mean it,"

"Course you didn't," Sirius agreed, at the same time as Remus interrupted grumpily, "Hey!"

"So our little Prongs is finally popping the question," Sirius said happily, sounding uncannily like someone's grandmother, "You know, he's been planning this since he was _this_ high."

"Shut it," James told him good naturedly. Sirius ignored him.

"So what will it be? Are you going to go with your original plan? Take her up to the Astronomy Tower, get her to look down, and below you'll have all the house elves standing on the ground, spelling out MARRY ME LILY? Or will it be the plan of getting her to marry you when she's drunk,and then she can't escape."

"My Lily does not get drunk!" james told him indignantly, and Remus piped up, "He's been planning this?"

"Only since day one," Sirius informed him, reaaching out and snatching the box from James's hand. He opened it and said in awed tones, "Blimey! Look at the size of that rock! But you're not planning on blinding her with it, are you? Because she won't marry you if you do that."

"Nice, isn't it?" James agreed, "I picked it all by myself,"

Sirius applauded him with raised eyebrows,

"Wow, Prongsie. Soon you might be able to tie your shoelaces."

"Hey!" James replied, cuffing him, "I learned that in fourth year!"

He noticed Remus staring at him, and said defensively, "What? It's hard!"

Remus smacked own his forehead with the heel of his palm.

"What is poor Lily marrying?"

"Who's Lily marrying?" Peter asked sleepily, rolling over and opening one eye.

"Flitwick," Sirius told him without missing a beat.

"Oh."

Peter turned over again, and went back to sleep. Remus watched him with an expression similar to resignation.

"Poor sod. So young. So gullible."

"What is it next? Defence?" Lily asked her boyfriend. He merely nodded vaguely.

"James?" Lily frowned, "What's up with you? You've only been half here all day. I don't know what's up with you. I mean, you've been amazing for the past few weeks and I'm sorry I've been how I have, it's just Marnie..."

She trailed off when she realized that James was no longer beside her, and looked around.

He was kneeling in the middle of the corridor, a truly terrified expression on his face.

"Lily..." he said helplessly. The two defnece teachers came out of the classroom, alarmed by the sudden silence tat had swept over the corridor. When they saw James kneeling in the corridor with the ring box now in his hand, Ginny stopped in the middle of her sentence, something incomprehensible about turnips.

"Lily." James repeated, this time in a stronger voice, "From the expression on your face, you weren't expecting this. And I don't blame you, I mean, maybe for you, this is just a school romance. But not for me. I... I've known since I first saw you that I'd spend my life with you. And maybe you don't feel the same, which, you know, is okay. Well, actually, it's not, I'll find a barn to crawl into and die if you say no. But not till I've killed Remus, because he swore you'd say yes, so..."

"Get on with it!" Someone voiced from the gathered crowd. James blushed crimson, but said, looking straight into Lily's eyes,

"Marry me, Lils?"

Lily said nothing for several moments, but then said in an amused voice,

"Get off the floor you git. Of course I'll marry you."

James was fairly sure that he'd gone deaf, as he couldn't actually hear a thing. How come people appeared to be clapping, but they weren't making a sound? And his knees were really, really hurting him. He was considering taking his gorgeous Lily's advice and get up.

Hang on, what had she said after that?

He looked into her face, only to see that her green eyes were spilling huge tears. Why was she crying? Lily wasn't supposed to be crying!

Getting slowly to his feet, still temporarily deaf, and leaned forward to kiss her.

I won't go into much detail, but I will tell you that they only came up for air after Professor McGonagall came along and dealt them both a detention for canoodling in the corridors.

"Are you lot ever going to calm down?" Harry asked of his class ten minutes later. He couldn't really hope for an answer other than,

"Probably not."

Harry considered.

"Fine. Fair enough, I suppose. Potter, Evans, I'm giving you the hour off. Use it to read romantic poetry to each other. Or snog. Whichever, I suppose."

The two engaged didn't need telling twice. The left the room so fast that Harry could swear he heard a distinct whistling sound. He turned back to his class, hoping that they might be slightly more teachable now.

His hope was futile. He realised this when Sirius asked loudly,

"Sir, would I get time off if I proposed to say... Hatfield?"

Harry sighed.

"No Black, you would not. You'd get a detention for breaking half the school's hearts. Now shut up and get some work done."

**Poor Mrs Marnie's mum got a LOT of slagging in my reviews! She isn't evil, though. Imagine how hard this is for her, and she thought she did the right thing. I wrote a one soht about Hermione's mother recently, and this was partly modelled on how the mother of the character of Marnie would have felt. **

**Well, this was a pretty light, fluffy chapter, but you won't BELIEVE how hard it was! urgh, I just wasn't FEELING it! i've published THREE new stories in the space it took me to update, so I haven't bee totally idle. Check out my new stuff if you have time, my Mediator (Meg Cabot) HP crossover, my diary of trewlany, and my one soht about hermione's mum. Also, if anyone cares, I updated my Blackadder fic. I'm shamelessly self promoting, but PLEASE take the time to read and review them!**

**I haven't got time to thank everyone i'd like to thank, so I'm just answering questions, I think. Thankyou to everyone who's read, reviewed, put me on alerts or favourites. you all rule, and I love to hear from you. Especially ramblings, as lots of people have left some yummy long reviews.**

**so thankyou!**

**ttm: no. don't mention daniel radcliffe. DR is the bane of my life**

**robbie cupcake-girl: yep, marnie's mum dies as well**

**PoTtEr-FaN-fOr-LiFe: tee hee!**

**TiCkLeDoRaNgE: soz, american money aint no good to me!**

**JasonDaughter01: Hope your exams went OK! sev and lily? oookay**

**heenie: good time in new zealand?**


	31. No Less Repulsive

_**We-ll, guys, my beloved beta hasn't returned the chapter and I couldn't wait, so I'm posting up now.It's a big one. It's one you've all been waiting for. It's also one that's going to have many of you EXTREMELY annoyed with me. But as it's Christmas, as It's nearly the end of term and because I'm extremely happy after galloping around the park for an hour, I'm not going to wait. The beta'ed version will be up soon, though.**_

_"I'm going to be born, I'm going to be born, I'm going to be born!"_

Ginny watched in calm amusement as Harry leapt hyperactively round the room, banging off the walls at intervals.

"You know," she commented, "Most people would be more upset after seeing their parents snogging like that."

Harry stopped leaping and considered for a second, then shrugged.

"Of course it was upsetting. Why d'you think I pulled my grumpy git act all day?"

"That was an act?"

"I'm hurt, Gin. Deeply hurt."

Harry clutched his heart, and staggered backwards dramatically, straight into a heavy pile of books, resulting in a tidal wave of heavy leather bound volumes crashing down on his head. Ginny just smiled.

"Ha! I knew I could kill you from within."

"Hey, who said anything about dying within? I can deal with you with one hand tied behind my back."

"Oh really?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow menacingly and her hand strayed to her wand holster in a way that was casual, but definitely ominous. Harry blanched.

"Having said that, no. I have one little weakness," he said quickly.

"And what would that be?"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Gin, why do you even bother asking?"

Ginny giggled.

"True. And by the way, when do you feel like letting the Marauders know that their work is done?"

Harry looked outraged.

"Work? _Work_? They did nothing, _nothing_, I tell you!"

Ginny looked faintly amused.

"So it's all down to your fabulous wooing skills, eh?"

Harry grinned.

"Absolutely."

Pulling her close to him, he leaned down and brushed his lips with hers, his arms around her waist, leaning against the desk. Ginny looked up at him through her eyelashes flirtatiously, using her arms to seat herself

on the desk, giving her the extra height needed to deepen the kiss.

She didn't get a chance, however. Harry's eyes, which had flickered to the doorway, came to rest there. Pulling away, his said in calm amusement,

"We've got company, Gin."

Stepping away, Ginny turned to see Remus, Sirius, James and Lily standing in the doorway.

They looked like a group of dead fish, eyes wide, mouths open.

"Hello, chaps!" Harry said jovially, "What can we do for you?"

There was a palpable silence, broken by Sirius's stuttering.

"Y...you! And her! And you! And both of you! And..."

He was broken off by Ginny saying encouragingly,

"Wow, Sirius! Amazing, how your vocabulary has developed, eh? Soon we'll try full sentences."

The Marauders just stared it Ginny in confusion, but she simply stared back. The mutual staring was on its way to a fully fledged contest, until Sirius blinked.

"Honestly, Black," Ginny said scoffingly, "What kind of idiot breaks a staring contest for a stupid function like blinking?"

No one said anything. Harry sighed.

"She was making a joke, people. You know, joke? Those things people make when they're excessively uncomfortable?"

Sirius still said nothing. James poked him, but nothing happened.

"So, you guys are... together?"

Remus spoke the word with a wince, as though he were finding it difficult to choke out. Sirius looked close to tears.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he wailed dramatically, "We - worked - so - hard - for - this, and you couldn't even be bothered to tell us that you'd progressed to a more than platonic relationship!"

"Couldn't be bothered, Black, or enjoyed watching you suffer out of the loop?" Ginny asked, a gleam in her eye, "If you must know, we've been going strong since Christmas."

Sirius fell over. Ginny just raised an eyebrow, and turned back to Harry.

"Honestly! Aren't teachers allowed to have _any _secrets?"

"Not just secrets, Gin," Harry told her solomnly, "We're not supposed to have lives, either. Love lives, social lives, anything. We exist only to impart knowledge."

Ginny looked mournful, and turned to her students.

"See what you've done to me? I'm a shell, I tell you, a _shell_ of my former self!"

"I think you're even bette," Harry told her, "Funnier, prettier, eviler, madder, tougher and more loveable than ever."

"You know," Remus interrupted, "Just because I wanted to see you together, it doesn't make googly eyes coming from teachers any less repulsive."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"There's no pleasing you lot. I go out with Harry solely to make you happy, and you turn round and shove it in my face!"

"Oh, sure. Solely to make them happy. So I just imagined the years of squeaking and blushing, did I?"

Ginny nodded sadly, ruffling up Harry's hair.

"All a figment, darling. All a figment. Did Hermione forget to make up your anti - delusional Draught, eh?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. She was too busy dancing with the elves."

Ginny looked over at her students, leaning close to say confidentially,

"I'm not joking. That's a clear example of why he should take his medication."

"Shut up, Gin.

Ginny scowled and flounced.

"Oh, charming. Really, a great way to treat your girlfriend. The only reason I don't dump you is that I also work part time as your keeper, and if I didn't keep an eye on you you'd wander off and frighten some poor innocents."

"You should get a net and a badge," Harry muttered, twisting a strand of her bright hair between his fingers. Then he looked up, and said casually,

"By the way, how long where you there for?"

Lily coughed,

"Erm, Professor, I meant to ask. What did you mean by 'I'm going to be born'?

Green eyes met green eyes, one pair curious, one resigned.

"I'm surprised you haven't already worked it out, Mum."

**So H & G have been together all along! Bet you weren't expecting that, were you, darlings! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my hoMAY livvy, for resisting the temptation to watch die hard**

**if i don't update in the next week, happy christmas, all!**


	32. His Eyes

Lily blinked.

"Sorry, sir?"

Harry was staring at her, as though amazed that this was the only reaction he'd received.

"Lily - we've decided that it needs to come out. I won't tell you the whole story, but... we're from the future (scuse the cliché,), and the long and short is that I'm yours and James' son. And, well obviously we're here for a reason, but maybe we'd better explain about that when you've taken this in properly. Erm, d'you want a cup of tea or something?"

"Harry love, you're rambling, Ginny said softly, touching his flushed cheek. She turned to Lily. "I know he sounds mental, (it's probably just his lousy people skills), but it's actually true. We decided to tell you because, it felt - right. We realised that if it was going to happen, it was meant to happen if you get my drift and. I'm rambling too, aren't I?"

James nodded mutely, moving to place a hand on Lily's shoulder. She'd gone white.

"You're lying," she whispered, her voice choked, yet controlled, "You know, I might just have believe you for a second if you didn't spend such a high percentage of your time trying to wind people up. Really, great acting skills, have you guys been to stage school?"

Her voice cracked on the word 'school', and her thunderous face was a living contradiction to the lightness of her words. Harry's mouth tightened.

"Lily, why the hell would I joke about something like this? Do you have any idea how much this is killing me, not just from a selfish point of view but also for your own sakes? The only reason I'm even telling you is because I have to explain why I have to let this happen. It's not my choice, damn it!"

Lily gave a humourless snort.

"Oh, I'm so sure that if you (hypothetically) time travelled, you'd tell us about it. God, do you have to insult my intelligence with your little joke? Does that give you some kind of kick?" She checked herself, remembering that she was talking to a teacher and adding a muttered, 'sir'.

James still hadn't said anything; he was staring at the blank spot that Harry had stood in when the truth had come out. Lily had resumed her scolding.

"So, can you please admit that you're joking while it's still possible to laugh over it, because the joke's wearing thin!"

"Lily..."

"Lily, let them talk," James said, his voice quiet and careful. She turned to him in disbelief, and he continued, "Look, I'm not being funny, but there's something going on, and if you think about it, it sort of makes sense."

The whole room was staring at him now. He shifted, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and muttering to the floor.

"Think about it. The thing about how he looks exactly like me? And has the same surname. I didn't mention it because I didn't' t want to sound paranoid, but to tell the truth, it's been unnerving me all year. And the thing about surviving Avada Kedavra? Don't you think we'd have heard about that? It's be front page news!"

Harry sighed.

"We weren't terribly subtle, were we?"

"No, but that's the thing!" James carried on, "You don't work something that far fetched out by yourself, do you? I mean, you come here, the Mysterious Duo, you've fought a load of battles and you've got weird skills and you're actually decent teachers? You kind of accept the strange things because you think that there must be a logical explanation, but there's so much that's obviously happened to you that the explanation kind of gets lost, if you follow me."

Lily could barely believe her ears. But not because James seemed to believe the two teachers, but because she realised that he'd hit the nail right on the head. Suddenly it seemed almost believable, now that he put it that way. She searched the faces of the room - James; realisation, Sirius; disbelief, to give his expression one word, Remus; dawning comprehension, Peter; well, Peter looked baffled, and that was a nice way of putting it. Ginny - resigned almost, biting her lip and gripping Harry's hand, and Harry... his face was hard to read. She tried to find some obvious sign on his face, be it honesty or amusement. But then it occurred to her.

_Eyes can't lie. But sometimes you need to search them before you can see the truth._

She focused on his eyes, realising that the guarded expression she'd seen present all year had dropped away, and something different had surfaced, something harder to put into words. Giving up on the emotion, she focused on the eyes as a whole, and realised with a start that she'd never really noticed the colour before.

Emerald green.

She'd always wondered about her eyes. People often complimented them, calling them expressive, beautiful, unique. She was used to seeing them in the mirror, and after seventeen years, to Lily, they were nothing special.

She hadn't noticed them on her teacher because they seemed so ordinary. Whenever she did look at Harry's eyes, she'd focus on the flurry of emotions she'd see in them, never looked much at the size, shape and colour.

"You… you have my eyes."

Harry turned to look at her, and a brief half smile crossed his face, before he turned to stare into space, saying softly.

"You'd never believe how many people have told me that."

Lily swallowed.

"Fine. Speak."

Harry didn't react for a second, but then his head jerked to fully face her.

"You mean it? You'll let us explain?"

"Don't make me regret it," Lily's voice was tight, "Go on, then."

Harry looked at her intently.

"Thank you. Well… we're from the year 1998."

Sirius spoke up for the first time.

"What, that's… twenty one years into the future?"

"Right. I'm eighteen years old, meaning I'll be born in 1980, three years from now. We decided it was best to tell you now, when you're engaged and my birth is basically cemented."

James looked aghast.

"I can't have kids! I'm too irresponsible to have kids!"

"Oh, I think you'll be doing a lot of growing up in the next three years," Harry told him, his voice soft. A line floated into his head, a line that he'd turned over again and again in his mind since arriving in 1977.

_Born to those who thrice defied him…._

He shook himself out of the brief trance when he saw his future parents looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath.

"There's no easy way to say this. Are you sure you want to know what I'm about to tell you?"

"Is it something that we need to know?" Lily asked, bracing herself.

"If I'm to explain. Do you remember our lesson on the Unforgivables?"

The five of them looked at him as though he were stupid.

"It's not a lesson that we're likely to forget," Remus pointed out. Harry shrugged.

"I suppose. You remember… how I told you how I survived the Killing Curse?"

Lily caught her breath, and her eyes widened, huge in a face drained of blood.

"That's… that's how it's going to happen?"

Harry didn't need to say anything. The look of wretched confirmation on his face was enough. Lily backed to the wall, sliding don onto her knees with a dry, choking sob. James' face was ashen, and he walked, seemingly in a daze, to his fiancée, reaching out to touch her trembling shoulder.

"That's why I had to tell you. I had to explain – to say how sorry I am. If I could I'd change your future in a heartbeat, but I can't. I can't tell you when it's going to happen, I can't tell you the circumstances, I… I can only ask you to forgive me for letting this happen."

A tear slid down his cheek, and he wiped it away impatiently. The classroom was as silent as the grave.

_How ironic is that simile?_

The communal thought hung in the air, playing on the silence suddenly broken by Lily's trembling voice.

"Are our deaths crucial?"

Harry managed to meet her eyes, eyes parched of tears. The revelation was beyond tears, Lily realised. Tears had come when she was little and her sister had pulled her hair. Tears had come when she'd been innocent, at her parent's death. The tears had forsaken her at the news of Marnie's death, and now, even at the news that she wouldn't live another five years, she was barren once again of tears. All she could do was cling to James' hand, and force herself to be strong.

"Lily, it'll be your power, your power of love that'll save me, that'll destroy Voldemort, that'll save the wizarding world from fourteen years of Voldemort's reign of terror."

Lily shakily got to her feet, and drew in her breath.

"Then don't you dare apologise. You've told us now, so really it lies with us. We could call off the wedding. We'd be unhappy but we'd be safe."

James tensed.

"But there's no way we're going to do that," she continued, "Because I love James, and when you're born I'll love you, and in a way I love you now, and what'll happen _will _happen, and now… I suppose I know now that I've got the strength to do it. Don't you dare apologise, Harry Potter. Don't you dare apologise for a choice that I'm going to make!"

"And if I die like you said," James broke in, "Defending my wife and son, then hell, that's the end I want."

Harry was frozen, his eyes fixed on his mother. When he spoke, his voice was strangely calm.

"I don't know why I doubted it. I knew that you're both strong enough, and… I love you too, Mum. And it's killing me to do this."

He crossed the room and after a brief hesitation, hugged both of his future parents in turn.

"And I'm so, so sorry."

And with that, he walked away, leaving the couple standing together, hands clasped. In a few short minutes, the lives ahead of them had been slashed away to a few precious years. But all they could do was hang on, and let what was meant to be take its path.

OK, once again, I was excited about posting up this chapter, so I didn't wait for the beta-ed version. But it will be up ASAP

**Well, guys. This story is coming to an end. The epilogue is written in my notebook, and there will be about two more chapters along with an epilogue. I'm toying with the idea of doing an AU prequel, but it might be difficult to write it with H & G having a platonic relationship. I have a few vague ideas, though nothing definite. Suggestions for a new fic are welcome (not whole storylines, just what kind of thing do you think I should do next?)**

**Well, as ever, R & R. Can I just say how thrilled I was to get over ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY REVIEWS for that last chapter?**

**MM**

**xxx**


	33. Just Like a Rat

**Short AN, no time... posting before school at seven am. Just... R&R!**

Peter usually slept like a baby. He knew for a fact that his friends often discussed important things while he was asleep, but it didn't particularly bother him. They'd fill him in later, but he preferred his sleep.

But tonight he hadn't even made his way up to the dorm. He was hunched in an armchair by the fire. Empty sweet wrappers were littered around him, and he nibbled on a bar of Honeydukes' finest as he sat. His day's loot from Hogsmeade was half gone, and he still hadn't worked out what he was going to do.

**Flashback**

The Three Broomsticks was as warm and comfortable as ever it had been, Madam Rosmerta was making her usual cheery conversation, and the tankard of Butterbeer felt warm between his hands. Peter grinned, leaning back in his seat.

Life was good.

He excused himself to go to the toilet, and as he made his way back to the bar a few minutes later, a tall man with a shadowy face brushed past him. Peter felt a pressure on his hand, and looked down to see his fist grasping a slip of parchment, Opening his palm and uncrumpling it, he read the single sentence quickly.

_Honour her memory and join us_

_Forbidden Forest, Midnight_

The symbol below served better than any signature.

It took a moment to register, and once the sentence had fully worked itself into his brain, he felt dizzy. He reached over to grasp the brass rail that ran around the top of the bar to keep his balance and in that moment, a wild possibility flashed through his mind.

**Flashback Within a Flashback**

"It's just a campaign," Julie insisted, reaching over to grasp his hand. Peter looked at his sister. Five years older, with his same pale skin and watery grey eyes, although her hair was darker, thicker, her face more oval than round. Her eyes were alight with enthusiasm,

"Think about it. A few demonstrations to make sure that you have a better future, where you can go to school with your equals."

"But the papers said…" he started, but Julie interrupted.

"Oh, that was just some cover story cooked up by that old quack Dumbledore. He'll do anything to make his motives appear pure, but it doesn't change anything. He still killed that man."

Peter was doubtful, but he agreed anyway.

"Well, yeah, obviously."

Julie's face broke out into a smile.

"Good kid. In a few years time I'll take you with me. For now, we'll keep this a secret, okay?"

She stood up, picked up her bag, blew him a kiss and closed the door quietly behind her.

**End Flashbacks**

Peter hugged his knees. His sister had been a wonderful person, sweet, clever (she'd been in Ravenclaw and made his mother proud), not to mention passionate. And her murder had made the front page. Aurors in a bland muggle supermarket. She'd been buying herself a pint of milk.

A bloody pint of milk.

It was Barty Crouch, the madman climbing his way up the political ladder, who'd given the order. Kill on sighting, he'd said. When they'd checked her wand later, it had turned out that the most vicious spell it'd ever cast had been a Jelly Legs Jinx.

But that didn't matter. When your name was on the government hit list, it doesn't matter what your crimes were. They were Unforgivable.

It wouldn't bring his sister back. He knew that. But it could ease the pain, maybe. And he wouldn't know until he tried.

He shivered, although it was almost swelteringly hot in the Common Room.

Yes. He'd do it. After all, he was a Gryffindor. He must have it in him, or else his courage would go to waste, and what better cause could he put it to than to prove to his sister that he'd valued her life? Quickly, cleanly, he'd avenge his sister. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, he'd avenge his sister's death and that'd be the end of it. He'd be in and out before it got too serious, and no one need ever know about it.

He glanced at the clock. Quarter past eleven. He'd better hurry up if he was going to get to the forest in time. Getting up, Peter started to make for the portrait hole. He'd only gone a few steps when he realised that he was still dressed in his striped pyjamas and dressing gown. He'd better get changed if he was going to make a decent impression. He hurriedly mounted the staircase, praying that his friends would already be asleep. If not, he'd just have to meet them as he was.

Slowly pushing open the dorm door, he poked his head around. He was in luck. The lights were all out and three sets of regular breathing told her that his friends were all fast asleep, tired by the long day in the village. Tiptoeing over to his dresser, he pulled open a drawer, wincing as it squeaked.

"Choo doing, Pete?" Remus's voice mumbled sleepily. Peter froze.

"Just… just getting a glass of water," he whispered back, his voice slipping into his habitual squeak.

"Oh."

Peter stood stock still, hearing Remus turn over and settle onto his stomach. As his friend's breathing returned back to its steady rhythm, his every tensed muscle relaxed. He slipped across the room, opening the door a crack and letting a beam of light illuminate his friend's silhouettes. He smiled. His friends would forgive him, eventually. And he'd be able to protect them from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If it ever came to that.

"I do." James muttered, clearly dreaming about his forthcoming wedding. Peter sighed. James was lucky. James had the perfect life: the beautiful fiancÈ, the rich parents, the Quidditch talent. Not that Peter begrudged him any of it. He couldn't have ever hoped for a better friend, not being the talentless tag-along that he was.

Then it occurred to him. If he was accepted, he could stop the Dark Lord from murdering his friends! He could stop him, beg, barter, plead…

He owed it. To James. To the best friend he'd ever have.

Smiling to himself, he slipped outside and closed the door.

----------

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

Ginny pulled her head out from the crevice beneath Harry's chin and straightened up on the sofa. It was eleven forty five, and although nearly asleep, she'd been keeping half an eye on the Marauder's Map copy, copy that Harry had inherited from the twins. The swiftly moving dot labelled Peter Pettigrew scuttling through the corridors that lead from Gryffindor Tower.

_Scuttled,_ she thought grimly, _Just like a rat_…

Prodding Harry back into full consciousness, she nodded her bright head at the map. Harry tensed, instantly alert, gently shoving her off his lap to stand up. Reaching for his wand holster inside his sleeve, he gestured for Ginny to follow him out of the door.

----------

Peter felt a rush of adrenalin flood through him as he rushed down the steps leading down to the entrance hall. He was going to do it. He was going to avenge his big sister's death. He was going to save his best friend's life. He was-

"Going somewhere, Pettigrew?"

The voice was almost alarmingly friendly. He shrank back to see Professor Potter leaning casually over the banister, one eyebrow raised.

"Erm… I was just… getting…doing…"

"I think I know exactly what you were doing," Harry's voice became even more silky and pleasant, the poison in it as plain as the scar on his forehead. He leaned further over the banister, and his voice became a low hiss, "I think I know exactly what you were doing. Slipping away to tell the boss, were we? Going to sign my parent's death warrant a few years in advance, are we?"

Peter took a step back, astounded, both by the venom in the voice of the young, friendly teacher and the accusations that had just shot like poison tipped arrows from the man's tongue.

"W…what? I wanted… I'm trying to save…"

"Your own skin? Ha, I already knew that, _Pete_. But you're not going to get that far. You're not _ratting out_ to your boss that I'm here, understand?"

Peter couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He didn't even hear the cry of _'Obliviate!'_ that flew from a nearby pillar. Peter looked as though he'd been hit over the head with a mallet. His watery eyes became unfocused, his knees almost buckled, and he sank to the floor, colour high, breathing shallow. Harry gave a twisted smile.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't understand now."

He nudged Peter with his boot.

"Now get out of my sight. Get on your way, and report to your filthy ranks, got it?"

Peter stumbled to his feet, giving a frightened squeak at the sight of his teacher's pale face and almost tripped over himself rushing down the stairs and out of the great door. Harry's eyes glittered fiercely as he slid to the floor in the spot where Peter had half collapsed moments before. Ginny slipped out from behind the pillar, giving a little sob at the sight of his face. Hurrying over to him, her small hand found his, and she curled up beside him on the cold stone step. It took almost a minute for Harry to choke out a single, dry, sob.


	34. A Picture's worth a thousand emotions

**This be the last chapter, so if I don't get a bunch of reviews there will be NO EPILOGUE! Yes! I have power!**

**Actually, didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter and was a bit fed up, but apparently no one wants to read about Peter. Whatever.**

**Anyway, go fourth and read ye!**

**dedicated to my somewhat strange pal Welovedarcy and also my oh so fab beta, bobkat2007**

"Alright, babe?"

Ginny slid onto the sofa beside Harry. He turned his head and smiled briefly, before returning his attention to the open photograph album in his lap. She reached over and touched his cheek.

"No regrets? You're not brooding, are you?"

Harry shook his head, not meeting her eyes.

"No - no. I'm glad that we told them. And erased their memories. They can live happy lives now, and enjoy their wedding, and their last few years, and being parents..."

His voice cracked on the last syllable, and Ginny put an arm round him, pulling him closer.

"Harry, you don't have to put on a brave face, sweetie. I know you're lying."

Harry stiffened, but she continued. "Of course you have regrets. You regret not changing the future. You regret letting the rat know in the first place. Hell, I think you regret coming in the first place."

Harry tried to smile.

"Gin, why do you always have to be right?"

"To make you feel inadequate," Ginny replied softly, "Trust me. It's better this way."

Harry let her pull him into a hug, and tried not to think about the conversation he'd shared with Lily earlier that day.

**Flashback**

"I suppose... we have to forget?"

Lily met his eyes, her face resigned. Harry felt as if he could barely breathe as he nodded. She tensed, as if she'd been slapped, but tried to manouvere her pale face into a smile.

"Of course. It makes sense, I suppose."

Harry shifted from one foot to another, watching the flurry of emotions in her eyes as she grappled to come to terms. The deep breath that she took broke the silence.

"I'd like to remember. At the end. It... might help. Could you do that - just so I know?"

Harry's throat was too constricted to reply, and he merely nodded. Lily reached out to grasp his hand, offering a smile intended to be reassuring, then, it was as though something inside her - a barrier, broke down, and she reached up to hug him. Harry stood numbly in the only hug that he'd ever recieve from his mother, and as Lily pulled away, he saw a tear glistening on her cheek. She wiped it away and a little laugh broke through her throat.

"Well - be safe, change your socks, and... thank you so much."

Still gripping his hand, she closed her eyes.

"Three... two... one..."

Harry had to force out the single, dreaded word.

"Obliviate!"

**End Flashback**

Harry leant into Ginny, breathing in her familiar, flowery scent. He closed his eyes, slipping into something of a trance, only coming out of it when he felt her start.

"Gin?"

"Harry..." her voice shook a little, "Harry - the photo."

Harry sat up, furrowing his brow as he looked to where her finger was pointing. It was the wedding photograph. His parents standing on the steps of a church, the large group of waving people a few feet behind them. At the edge of the picture, two people stood in an alcove. An alcove that he'd never really noticed before. Although their faces were mainly in shadow, a slight movement that the smaller figure made, the toss of her head, brought a mane of deep red hair into the light.

"We're there."

Harry scrambled up to look closer. Yes - they were there. The two figures had never caught his eye before, but now he looked closely, he could definately see their outlines. Had they even been there last time he'd looked?

"Gin - I think we changed the future."

The soon to be Mrs Potter was enjoying herself very much. Very very much, if you know what I mean, and I think you do.

It was on the eve of the leaving feast, and she was up on the Astronomy Tower with the man who'd be her husband in a few short weeks.

So much could change in a year, she reflected. And one of those changes was that James had grown from the loveably irritating boy to the man that she loved. She leaned against his shoulder. The stars were out, the moon was shining, and not a single sound broke through the stillness of the Hogwarts grounds.

"OiI! Lovebirds!"

Except two teachers.

_'Damn it_,' she thought, unwinding her arms from James' neck and turning to face the two defence teachers, sillouhtted in the doorway that opened onto the tower. Even in the dark she could see their matching smirks.

She fumbled for an explanation.

"We were just, erm... patrolling, sort of, ish, type thing..."

Lily trailed off. Harry nodded.

"Yes. That's what it looked like. You were on your way to Gryffindor Tower, after doing your professional, G rated rounds of the castle, right? In fact, right now, you're somewhere on the fourth floor, am I right?"

Lily nodded hastily, yanking James after her by the hand as she bolted down the spiral staircase. Ginny let out a snort of laughter, and then turned back to Harry.

"Brr, parky, isn't it? For the summer. Let's go back inside."

Harry shuffled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes and mumbling, "Actually, Gin, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

James pulled Lily towards him. She half tripped over her wedding dress, laughing up at him as they stood on the church steps, posing, not having to fake smiles for the busily snapping photographer. Harry barely had time to register the impact that his presence in a photograph could inflict. He yanked Ginny into an alcove just as Sirius burst out laughing at something Remus had said. The camera clicked one more time, and the burst of light was almost blinding. Grabbing Ginny's hand, Harry stepped out of the alcove to walk straight into James. His former student laughed.

"Caught you in the act, did we, professor?"

Harry blushed, but Ginny said cheerfully, "Wouldn't you like to know, Potter!"

James smirked back at her, but then turned to Harry, saying seriously, "Actually, sir, I came over to say thanks. For everything. You've been a fantastic teacher and... a real friend."

He extended his hand, and Harry took it, gripping it hard with a firm shake. James gave him one last grateful smile, and with one last look, he returned to his bride and the celebrations.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, and then walked slowly together to the small garden behind the church. It was a simple place, a small village in Dorset, and from the garden the sea was in view. Pausing underneath a tree, Harry smiled sadly at the girl beside him, leaning over to...

"Ahem."

Harry pulled away quickly, astounded to hear the familiar voice.

A very confused looking Ron Weasley was standing a few feet away. Harry choked.

"Ron!"

"Ginny!" Ron croaked,"I mean, Harry! Oh, what does it matter? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Ginny shuffled,

"We were..."

"Snogging, Ronald," Hermione's amused voice floated across the garden. She was sitting on a stone bench underneath a nearby tree, looking very cheerful, and very... large.

"Hermione!"

Harry gulped "You're looking very... very..."

"Pregnant!" Ginny blurted out. Hermione blushed, and Ginny began to hyperventilate.

"Oh, good God!"

"You and Ron..." Harry interrupted.

"Race of super smart redheads!" Ginny's voice was strangled, and she sat down weakly on the grass, clutching Harry's hand. Ron looked pointedly at their linked hands.

"Can we discuss this later?" Ron had gone a slightly green colour, and attempted a weak smile, "I can't handle this now, here..."

He jerked his head toward the nearby music and chatter. Harry paused, his eyes far off. He looked down at Ginny, giving her a slight half smile.

"Ready to return to normal, love?"

Ron pointedly ignored the affection in his tone, and said, looking straight at him,

"Oh, and you're in deep water, Potter. Mum's furious that Ginny missed her last year of school. Maybe don't show your face for a bit? And Gin, you'll have to go back to school with people a year younger than you, you do realise that?"

Ginny gave him a wide smile.

"Ah, but brother mine, I don't plan to go back to school."

Ron turned purple,

"Excuse me?"

Ginny looked at him sunnily,

"Nope. I'm going to get married this summer and then try my hand at being a freelance Auror."

Ron's colour eased slightly.

"Ah, well, you'd be good at that and I suppose you're bright enough to pass your NEWTs without the schooling and it is a hassle and... YOU WHAT?"

Ginny held up her left hand. On her third finger there was a emerald ring, shaped like a lily, old but lovingly made. It'd been gathering dust in its box since Harry had found it in the remains of Godric's Hollow, keeping it mainly for sentimental value, until its recent use.

Ron turned puce.

"What... what..."

Harry blushed, grabbed Ginny's hand and hoisted her up onto her feet.

"Erm, you can make your own way back..."

He tossed the time turner that he'd kept carefully hidden in his robes to Hermione, gripped Ginny's arm firmly, waved, and disappeared from the garden. Forever.

**Review. Or you shall not be getting the epilogue, and I MEAN it!**


	35. Nothing to Forgive, Nothing to Forget

Mrs Weasley's shriek as the two appeared in the kitchen was, Ginny insisted, sure to cause deafness in later life. At any rate, it was pretty loud. Loud enough to bring various half dressed members of the Weasley clan thundering down the stairs, Bill at the helm brandishing a large brass lamp. In the general confusion that followed, the two time travellers picked themselves off the kitchen floor. One by one the rabble on the stairs fell quiet, until the silence was so palpable that it was as though everyone in the room was drawn into the same tense intake of breath. It was only broken when George's familiar tones sounded from somewhere in the dark stairwell.

"By gosh and golly, Fred. It's our maverick sister and her performing monkey!"

"Turn a few cartwheels, Harry?"

It was then, I think, that it fully sank into Mrs Weasley exactly who had appeared in the middle of her kitchen floor. She picked up a copy of _The Prophet_, dealt both of them a deft whack on the head, then threw herself on Harry's neck, sobbing as she clasped both wayward children to her considerable bosom. After about a minute of wordless weeping, she pulled herself together, straightened up and gave them each a watery smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just... I can't believe you're back. Well, I know you _said_ you would be, but... we haven't heard from you for so long, oh!"

She yanked them back to her for another tearful hug, but then tensed, picked up her discarded _Prophet _and gave Harry another resounding_ thwack _over the head.

"I still cannot _believe_ you, Harry James Potter! Taking away Ginny like that without a backward glance, the _nerve!"_

"Mum, Harry didn't take me away, I followed him," Ginny said patiently, bracing herself for a showdown, "We told you in the parchment."

"Oho, yes, the _parchment_," Molly was in fine form now, "The parchment that mysteriousy stopped working!"

Harry winced. The parchment had been reduced to cinders in a defense lesson gone wrong, when a first year had accidentaly set fire to Harry's desk and all its contents. He'd tried to salvage the parchment, but got severely burned for his pains.

"So, we were – GAAAAH!"

"Sorry, mate."

Ron's voice was very casual for someone who was sitting on his best friend's stomach with a heavily pregnant girlfriend on his lap. Harry propped himself on his elbows, saying grumpily, "I suppose that was a payback for leaving you?"

"Right. And I suppose _that_ was a payback for going mental, eh mate?"

Harry smiled, looking more relaxed.

"Thank God you've calmed down!"

Ron snorted.

"Harry, I've definitely not calmed down. Why do you think I haven't got off you?"

Harry paled.

"So, you did it successfully first time?" Harry eyed Hermione's huge girth, "I would have thought time travelling in your condition would be a bit dodgy."

"You're forgetting that it's the cleverest witch of the age you're talking about, mate," Ron replied, grinning and pulling his girlfriend closer. Harry shrugged.

"Oh yeah. Forgive me and I'll worship at your oh-so-brainy feet."

Hermione just blushed.

"Honestly. It wasn't really that difficult." Harry snorted.

"Wasn't difficult? Hermione, do you remember how long it took Dumbledore and I to develop the whole idea?"

"All I'm saying is that it wasn't that difficult," Hermione said defensively, "I mean, Time Turner, think Apparate, hardly a challenge."

"For you, maybe," Harry pointed out, "Have you even thought what could happen if someone splinched themself?"

Hermione shuffled around awkwardly in her seat to face Harry, her brown eyes big and serious.

"Which is why this mustn't get out. You realise just how important that is?"

Harry nodded wearily.

"Hermione, I've got my work cut out as it is, explaining my disappearance and so on. I'm hardly going to have time to pen a thesis on time travel."

"So… you'll postpone the wedding?"

Ron's voice was hopeful. Harry smirked.

"Ron mate, you need to recognise a wind up when you see one."

Ron jumped like he'd been electrocuted.

"So… you're not engaged?"

Harry laughed.

"Don't push it," Ginny warned her brother, "But we are going to wait at least two years."

Ron sighed and slumped down in his seat.

"Well, I suppose that's something."

The room was quiet. The fire crackled, Crookshanks purred, the Weasley family clock ticked, but the people in the room were silent, enjoying, for the first time in months, being together again.

Despite everything.

_No, not Harry! Not Harry! Please not Harry!_

Lily felt the tears pouring down her cheeks. Her chest was heaving, her limp hair plastered damply to her face.

A plaintive wail shattered in her eardrums, the wrenchingly high cackle dim in comparison.

_My baby… My son…_

_**I'm sorry Mum**_

_NOT HARRY!_

_**It's the hardest thing ever…**_

_Please, not my son…_

The baby's gasping sobs snapped through the air, cracking into the numb fog swirling through Lily's brain. Her laboured breathing was magnified to the power of a thousand, snatched and precious. But the rest seemed far away…

_NOT HARRY!_

The two words echoed through the labyrinth that had sprung up in her mind, without a trace of a plea, without one imploring note. Just conviction, just the strength that she'd need.

_I'm with you, baby. I'll chase away the nightmares._

_I'm sorry Mum…_

Green eyes, sparkling with tears…

Green light, searing into her eyes…

_Mum… _

_Not Harry…_

_Forgive me…_

Lily smiled.

_There's nothing to forgive_

**OMG, it's finally over! Weird – euphoria, freakidikiness. I've forsaken an English essay to post this, are you lot grateful? Good.**

**So, first off, the last chapter. I know it jumps around but I'll post handy little time gaps if you want. Hopefully this chapter should have cleared things up.**

**Anyway, an apology for holding this for ransom. I feel bad about it (although it got the desired effect, I have to say. Nearly 300 reviews. But this time I'm going to ask nicely, not beg.)**

**Last off, a big thankyou to anyone who has read this. You're all fantastic, but off the top of my head, these are the people I'd like to thank.**

**Kat – you're a fantastic beta (sorry I didn't send this to you. Once again, my impatience got the better of me)**

**Welovedarcy – you're a lovely chum, if a touch on the mad side, I love you all the same. **

**Perkey Turkey – You rock, plain and simple**

**And the rest of the 'good little boys and girls' in no particular order, sorry if I miss any of you out**

**Robbie –cupcake girl, themaraudersaremine, meaghanpotter, reader4ever, pandasruletheworld, jadetheorkiller, thegodfatheroftheboywholived, iamSiriusgrl, haydenrocks14, anLDSdazedandconfused, Sirius black and remy, chrissy888777999, esmeralda01, Lily Evans Black Potter Lupin, Sweet Oklahoma, surfalldayanddothehula, twiggers, ColourofAngels, crookshanks03, realfanficts, Honey P, Marauderingly Magical, Prongs Luver, bbblfl, harrypotterfreak93, ALL OF YOU, DAMN IT! IF ONLY I COULD MAKE A FULL LIST!**

**So… for the last chapter of this fic (my baby for nearly a year, God I love this story) well,**

**Godspeed**

**Only Welovedarcy will fully get that. Jess does not care.**

**Oh, and for the record, I'm 13 years old. Started this when I was twelve, please don't laugh.**


End file.
